


All Bark All Bite

by olivejuice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Boners, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Biting, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, College/University AU, Dormlife, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Frotting, Grinding, Gundham being kind of oblivious, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, NSFW, No Spoilers, Pining, Randoms NPCS I added, Smut, Souda POV, Souda suffering, Top Soda Kazuichi, Unsafe Sex, f-slur, fighting and arguing, for drama, illegal animal trading, lowkey mafia thing going on too, slow-burn, sorta - Freeform, soudam - Freeform, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/pseuds/olivejuice
Summary: “Truly you are an emotional person, Kazuichi, if you wish to live up to your intimidating appearance I would actually try to be—“ He gestured lazily towards Souda as if that explained everything “—Intimidating-first of all-with an actual battle stance. Right now, how carelessly you present your underbelly, shows me your limited knowledge in combat. However your mouth continues to spit violence. Comparably you are like a timid chihuahua, all bark and no bite.”
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 179
Kudos: 579





	1. Haunted Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda finds something hiding out in his workshop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9939086 
> 
> Thank you @Your_dreams
> 
> Will get back to this story soon ^_^

Machines and devices were one thing.

They made sense.

man made and spurred by the will of humanity. They could bend and shift with changing times and lacked the baggage organic beings were predestined to have.

Now that's the thing, machines were merely that, an extension of those organic forms, The unpredictability of people was what made Souda unnerved while that gentle robotic whirring put his fears aside. For Souda it was much easier to take apart a clock and put it back together, blindfolded; than to have a reasonable conversation with someone...probably, maybe…

At least clocks had instructions. Humans typically did not and eye contact was socially encouraged so hiding behind a blindfold would be meaningless.

Social interaction was something one had to figure out on their own.

But when it came to interacting with the people who occupied his academic space everyday it really did feel like his brain was jumping through quadratic equations.

They were weird in a complex way and it made making friends quite.. _Difficult._

Not that he was some antisocial weirdo, it was perfectly reasonable to get fed up with the shenanigans his peers pulled.

Being a major or ‘ultimate’ at Hope's Peak Academy, however, meant he got bundled up with the rest of them, and also labeled just as weird.

That was fine actually, He _was_ weird, from his shark-like maw to the full head of pink hair, Souda was no outsider in here.

The strange mechanic fit right in with swordsmen, yakuza members, popstars and royalty, and no one would question it.

The students here at Hope's Peak Academy were the main attraction that’s for sure and Souda had long given up trying to deflect the abundance of ‘quirkiness’ associated with the school and instead learned to embrace the positive side of things.

As long as he got to work on improving his artisan skill or maybe even steal a conversation or two from Miss Sonia the beautiful blonde foreign exchange student from europe, everything would be okay.

Speaking of such interactions, just last week Souda struck up a one sided conversation with Miss Sonia about the history of sex toys and vibrators. She had listened intently whilst he rambled and then replied in that beautiful sultry voice making each word out to be as elegant as she was—words he mostly forgot but something about him being a hopeless romantic? But also that he had a great skill and put lots of effort in his work.

Souda gladly took it as a compliment given as she smiled and gently touched his shoulder before turning to leave.

The mechanic's heart was pounding just thinking about it; feeling giddy and fluttery in his stomach. Before he knew it he was spacing out in his sappy thoughts.

The sharp hiss of reality snapped him back into his senses.

Quite literally.

Souda flinched at the interruption and then looked around for the source of the noise. When it didn’t recur he simply decided it was best to get back to work anyways.

So he began digging through his toolbox with nimble calloused hands; mindlessly tracing over stainless steel. He knew he was groggier than usual and would have to turn in soon. It was after-school hours however being that it was...

He checked his watch-

-2:34 am and the dark sky and the wet spring air was what kept him inside tonight despite his usual preference to work outside.

 _I shouldn't stay longer than a half hour._ He figured feeling tiredness start to slowly creep into his eyes.

As he was considering this, ready to snap back into work-mode he began to hear soft scuffling sounds coming from somewhere in the workspace.

Souda perked his head up, eyes darting around to find where the sound was coming from before he heard it again. This time a bit louder and with quiet squeaking, like a small animal.

He pinpointed the nefarious sound coming from one of Mondo Oowada’s motorcycles, a beat up classic style Honda Gold Wing with red and black trim. When Mondo had first brought it in, looking utterly distraught. Souda shook his head feeling sympathetic upon seeing the mistreatment it had taken. Directed at the poor fucking Motorcycle of course. Not for Oowada.

Although Mondo spared the details of his cycling mishaps he practically begged Souda to fix it up, eyes pleading and desperate and honestly the act was unnecessary because when it came to fixing machines it wasn’t too hard to persuade the mechanic.

It was his ultimate after all.

As of this moment though, Souda was second guessing his generosity. The Horror in his body began to slowly swell and overtake him. All too familiarly his throat was closing, eyes widening, chest pounding and the palms of his hands were beginning to sweat.

Paranoia was an all too familiar feeling to the mechanic, Despite his classmates taunting at his cowardice, he never fought it, he welcomed that fight or flight response like an old friend each time weird shit happened. It had never done him wrong before so why fight it at all?

“Hello?” He tried not necessarily expecting a response.

The supernatural sounds continued, like mechanical whirring followed by soft..Chirping?

He gripped his wrench, legs bent in what he hoped was a ‘battle ready’ stance, eyes darting around as he pondered what to do.

The smoking continued, stronger now with an angry black cloud bellowing out from under the engine and hugging the exterior in a foggy mist.

_This thing was gonna burst from whatever was inside it or perhaps possessing it?_

The thought nearly made him dizzy.

The soft chirping only grew more persistent as Souda worked up the courage to slowly start shimmying over to the vehicle (note: shimmying) because he really didn’t wanna get any closer to this thing, bravery was not his forte.

_But goddammit it’s my fuckin’ work place, I can handle anything that goes haywire in here... It’s probably just mice anyways.. just little cute mousies..carrying.. deadly diseases—NO! Calm down...I just gotta scare ‘em away and everything will be fine._

He exhaled the breath he didn't even know he was holding and was besides the vehicle sooner than he was prepared for causing his legs to wobble in uncertainty.

Now Souda knew to treat his handiwork with care (mechanics code) but exceptions were exceptions and in a haste he pushed the bike over with the heel of his sweaty palms and jumped back with wide eyes, wrench raised in defense before any demon could grab his ankle.

The noises stopped and Souda watched in anticipation for what felt like 15 seconds before four tiny furry creatures scuttled their way out from under the bike and across the workspace floor. A fat cream colored one stopped to sniff Souda’s boot as he stood there perplexed more than relieved at what he was seeing.

Hamsters. They were fucking hamsters...

The mechanic felt himself relax but only momentarily. _How did they get here? Why?_ The only logical reason in his mind could be the doing of one such student.

He groaned thinking about it, running a sweaty palm through his unwashed hair. He really didn’t want to make the trip but unless he wanted to babysit rodents he’d have to gather the little creatures up and make a speedy delivery. He just wished it didn’t have to be _him_.

So that's how he ended up making the short journey to Gundham Tanaka’s dorm, the hamsters were tucked away in one of his old toolboxes. He grumbled in annoyance at the inconvenience. Now Souda knew he didn’t like getting wrapped up in the nonsense of his _quirkier_ classmates, but he tolerated it, hence the word tolerated. But Gundham was by far the quirkiest and his presence threw all of Souda’s tolerance aside replacing it with his fight or flight response.

However every-time he had the displeasure of communicating with him he had to bite his tongue and force himself to tolerate his aura because not only was the lovely Miss Sonia completely enamored with him, (God knows why) but the guy was insane, inward and out, always talking cryptically about death and hell and demons. Who knew what was going on in his head? He didn’t scare Souda so much anymore as he frustrated him. People weren’t his thing (bravery also wasn’t his thing) and those reasons alone were why the goth man was such an anomalous void in his life.

Gundham only lived on the fourth floor of the boy’s dormitory in a single, (Souda being on the first floor) but he hadn’t exactly been looking forward to walking up the ridiculously tall steps this building had. The elevator had an ‘Out of Order’ Sign on it when he first arrived and although it would've been a small nuisance for Souda any other day it only increased his already growing sour mood.

Any guilt he would’ve felt for banging loudly on the breeder’s door at 3am was justified by his own impunity.

15 seconds, nothing...

“God Dammit.” He hissed-

Bang-Bang-Bang-

15 more seconds.

He heard a quiet rustling of sheets followed by muffled footsteps and then a click.

Souda stepped back and the door slowly creaked open just an inch revealing the sliver of a void that was Gundham’s room.

He heard Gundham’s voice before he saw his face as he was shrouded in the shadows. Like the creeper he was.

“Who dares to tread upon my threshold at the witching hour?”

He sounded husky, like he had just woken up or maybe he had a cold?

Souda caught off guard, briefly lost his sense of indemnity and quickly put on his best scowl.

”It’s Kazuichi..” He began. “I have your stupid fuckin’ hamsters.”

The door opened all the way this time, revealing the taller man’s pale demeanor to the light of the hallway. His hair was messy and unstyled and he was wearing a torn up plain gray T-shirt with black briefs. The scar over his left eye was much less prominent than usual as well and his devil dog earring was also missing, along with his signature purple scarf, giving Souda a rare glimpse at the man’s neck and chin.

As he took in the sight, his scowl broke at the brief sight of Gundham’s overtly furious expression before he was quite literally yanked into the room by a scarred arm with an iron grip around his wrist.

The door quickly shut and locked behind him as the mechanic was released and he spun around frantically in the darkness.

“Hey man what the hell?! I cant fucking see anything!”

The light suddenly came on and his pupils flinched before adjusting to his surroundings. Gundham was standing five feet away in the center of the room, his arm was raised and the string from the ceiling lamp was swinging in tune with Souda’s fluttering heartbeat.

He scanned the room, empty cages littered the walls and there was a very unorganized dresser in the furthest corner of the room near the closet, unfolded clothes spilled from both areas. On the other side was a cheap looking wooden desk pushed against the only window in the small square shaped room. On the surface lay some miscellaneous jars of water, a stack of books that looked about a foot thick and pill bottles; besides it was a frog themed lamp and animal shaped knick knacks. He also noted the ratty looking elephant plushie that lay carelessly at the end of his boring monochrome bedspread. A bunch of crumpled up papers were also piled up in random spots around the room along with his nightstand and were starting to metaphorically make Souda feel cramped. Other than that the room was relatively normal save for the goth weirdo staring daggers at him in the center of the room.

“You have kidnapped my dark devas and show up at this hour to return them? tch-“ The breeder crossed his arms, dark eyes scanning Souda as if he were a threat.

He continued before Souda could defend himself “Although I am not surprised, a mere mortal such as yourself could not even begin to consider how to unlock the powers of four powerful demons in a single night less their energy alone swallows your pitiful soul.”

Souda shook his head in confusion and frustration.

 _This fucking guy was an anomaly_... However he was surprised Gundham wasn’t (at least externally) as outraged as Souda thought he would be.

“What? Dude no, they were crawling all around my workshop, I didn't take ‘em they mustve escaped somehow, I don't know, I don’t speak hamster so I couldn’t ask them—but I swear I didn’t steal your stupid hamsters.”

Souda clenched his fist and outstretched his arm to give him the toolbox (The whole reason he came here) to show he was utterly serious.

Gundham’s accusatory gaze darted from the box to his own eyes several times, searching for a sign that the mechanic could be lying before releasing the tension in his shoulders. He scoffed but refused to comment on Souda’s sarcastic reply as he hesitantly reached out to take the box and unlatch it so he could scoop the furry creatures up in his arms and examine them.

It was almost cute, the way the hamsters sprung from the confines of his toolbox and crawled up to their owner excitedly. The taller man dropped to his knees, suddenly ignoring the others presence to give his full attention to his pets. They rolled over in his hands, making soft chirping sounds that Souda could only decipher as delight. He could see the beginnings of a smile start to form on Gundham’s face; he looked softer like this. Undone and vulnerable, not caring about his outward appearance.

Gundham didn’t usually enter Souda’s mind in his free-time but he felt weird all of a sudden seeing him like this.

It was much more casual than what he was used to.

For some reason Souda assumed the demonic breeder would be the type to sleep in all black button down pajamas. Another possibility was that he slept upside down from the ceiling like a bat. The third option he pondered was that the Supreme Lord of Ice didn’t sleep at all; but he realized now that would look absurd compared to the actual Gundham he was seeing in front of him. Tired, crouched on the floor, wearing completely normal ratty clothes with completely normal unkempt hair in a completely normal messy room with knick knacks, plushies and pill bottles full of god knows what.

It was all too human. Well he shouldn’t be surprised. Despite his protests, Gundham was human. The thought unnerved Souda as he had gotten so used to referring to him as an eldritch entity with ice cream swirl hair. He sorta preferred this over the breeder’s usual intense mode of presentation, In some strange way, it was comforting to know Gundham had a side of him that was completely human.

Souda knew it was a weird thought the moment it entered his head and he quickly shoved it away, annoyance still prickling his skin as more time was being wasted the longer he abandoned his workspace.

Gundham suddenly looked up at him with tired puffy eyes. “If you speak the truth, I give you my gratitude. They are cunning creatures and sometimes something as simple as a lock cannot restrain their passion for adventure, perhaps I should consider enchanting it for their security.”

Souda felt a creeping warmth at that, _was he thanking him?_ However he remained silent as the breeder stood and made his way over to the cage he assumed was their home and placed them each individually inside. Does he only keep his hamsters in his room? The other cages appeared to be empty, better not to ponder on it, none of his business anyways.

“I assumed something was amiss when they did not utter a sound, however I did not act upon my instinct as I so carelessly drifted off to sleep.”

He heard the latch close and the mechanic shifted his weight onto each foot awkwardly, thinking of ways he could bid the breeder goodbye before it got too late. And maybe apologize for the outburst he started with, the guy was obviously exhausted and Souda had quite rudely pounded on his door demanding his presence. Although it’s not like it was Souda’s fault either for having to deal with it, he wasn’t responsible for Gundham’s pets in any way. He could have just released them outside.

However his guilty conscience would've gotten to him eventually at the sight of Gundham looking utterly heartbroken the next day at school when his hamsters still hadn’t returned.

Souda flinched as Gundham gripped his left bicep hard enough to create creases in the scarred skin, His face was scrunched up in contemplation. Souda assumed this was a way of scolding himself for his hamsters escape but he couldn’t be sure.

The mechanic suddenly felt guilt trickle up his spine, he looked genuinely upset about this and Souda didn’t understand why? He had always been empathetic just never for Gundham before, once again, until this moment he had completely forgotten the guy had human emotions. It’s not like they had caused any casualties or were injured in any way? Oops maybe Mondo’s bike but that was also partially his fault too. The guilt unfortunately forced him to speak instead of just booking it right there.

“Hey man, take it easy, sometimes things happen you can’t predict.”

Gundham just furrowed his brow but otherwise remained unsated. He took a few steps back towards his bed and then plopped down on his back, in a rather uncharacteristic way that surprised Souda, legs dangling carelessly over the bed. His expression was blank as if he was overcome with intense tranquility. Souda cautiously padded towards his classmate and studied his face, realizing in shared contemplation that both his eyes were gray. He let out a smug puff of air.

 _I knew the red one was a contact._ The gray eyes suited him better anyways. Highlighting his moody presentation. _Besides gray eyes were sexier, less edgy._

_Wait what?_

Suddenly Gundham arose on his forearms and gave Souda a look of confusion as if he had forgotten the pink haired man was still hanging around in his room. _Why was he still here?_ Well the breeder hadn’t asked him to leave yet and a small part of him knew he’d be too tired to work on the motorcycle at this point anyways.

Gundham gave him a deadly serious look that didn’t match his laidback body language and spoke. “Tell me, Tamer of Automatons in what state did you find the devas?”

Souda snapped out of his thoughts to reply, face heating up from embarrassment at the sudden question. Was Gundham attempting small talk?

“I- uh, they were screwin around in Oowada’s motorcycle, scared the shit outta me, I thought the bike was possessed or something, I was gonna fight it too, that is until I found out it was hamsters that-“

“Is that the pose you assumed for battle?” Gundham cut him off unexpectedly and Souda realized with increasing embarrassment that he had subconsciously posed the exact same way he had in his workspace, Hunched, thighs spread and knees bent inward at an awkward angle, his right fist was raised the same way it had been (however he had been gripping a wrench instead of his empty palm)

He scrambled back into an upright position as Gundham let out a chuckle that made his chest and shoulders shake.

“Truly you could not have stolen my four dark devas of destruction when you display such little knowledge for martial arts and basic combat, our classmate, Nekomura would be disappointed at such a pitiful performance.”

Souda felt his ears and cheeks heat up with anger, He was all too suddenly regretting the internal empathy and awkwardness that kept him from spitting fury at the breeder. If he was just keeping him around to mock the mechanic he didn’t wanna hear it, the lack of sleep and interruption had left him on a short fuse that threatened to burst.

“H-hey what are you fuckin babblin about? That I can’t fight? Fuck off, I just wasn’t ready! I can clock a person out if I wanted to, not a goddamn haunted motorcycle!” He scoffed. “It’s not like you’re even really friends with Nekomura anyways, how would you even know what he’d think?”

Gundham was still sporting that devilish grin, gray eyes hidden in the shadow of his smugness. His arms were crossed as if he had heard some really good news and was pleased with the outcome. Smug fuckin bastard, _who does he think he is? Is he trying to rile me up?_ Souda’s fists clenched at his sides.

“Truly you are an emotional person, Kazuichi, if you wish to live up to your intimidating appearance I would actually try to be—“ He gestured lazily towards Souda as if that explained everything “—Intimidating-first of all-with an actual battle stance. Right now, how carelessly you present your underbelly, shows me your limited knowledge in combat. However your mouth continues to spit violence. Comparably you are like a timid chihuahua, all bark and no bite.”

That fuckin does it. Souda was seething and his fists were shaking.

Reasonably, Souda would've stormed out of the room in a fit. However he knew something Gundham wouldn't be expecting was an ambush so he internally prepared, heart pounding. Ready to prove the breeder wrong.

“I’m all bark, no bite huh?! Well I’ll prove you wrong you fucking bastard ‘cuz this chihuahua’s got a mouth full of shark teeth and I’m not scared of you!-“

He was cut off by his own battle cry as he lunged at the obviously startled Gundham, crashing into his body and sending them both toppling over each other on the bed.

Souda immediately regained his footing and jumped onto Gundham’s back, smiling triumphantly as he effectively pined the breeder to the mattress, however not so effectively once Gundham managed to twist his torso around, his teeth were bared and his ashen eyes were dilated in surprise, but despite being woken up unexpectedly and probably pissed that said disturbance was now tackling him in his own room he looked almost.. excited, as if he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

Thrown off guard by this realization, Gundham took the opportunity to smash his palm into Souda’s chin and push with enough heft to have Souda keening and bending in way’s his neck definitely wasn’t meant for. He grunted in moderate pain as he gave in. Faltering back on his ass, giving Gundham an open opportunity to tackle him.

Souda winced, completely riled up now as they both quite pathetically pushed and slapped at each other’s torsos. Trying to gain the right footing. This wasn’t so much fighting as it was wrestling. Souda had been angry at Gundham’s taunts but he wasn’t intending on actually hurting the guy, however his inhibitions and morals were pushed aside when Gundham, despite their push and pull battle over who had more arm strength, found another opening and punched the pink haired mechanic right in the gut, sending him toppling over the bed and right into the nightstand, he heard it wobble and then bottles and knick knacks were toppling over onto the floor. Souda winced in pain at the impact to his gut and his back from hitting the floor.

“Dude! Fuck! That hurt!”

“Foolish mortal, if it’s a fight you want then give it your all!”

Souda was furious now. He staggered to his feet angrily as Gundham was already off the bed and standing as well, taunting gray eyes egging him on. Souda was all too aware of the extra inches Gundham had on him when they were standing eye to eye and it almost made him doubt his abilities, however he knew it would mean nothing when he was already running towards the taller, fists lazily blowing punches at his torso and chest as he physically backed him into the messy dresser. It wobbled as it hit the wall with a thunk. Gundham was covering his face with his fists so Souda couldn’t see his expression but he seemed un-phased at the mechanics yelling. “Fuckin’ asshole! That hurt!” Gundham suddenly started moving and Souda felt a blow to his thigh and he was knocked back again.

His weight crumpled and he fell back hopping on one foot.

“How dare you attack with such faith in your impunity, let your emotions take control during a fight and you will be met with the punishment you deserve.” 

Souda looked up angrily between strands of pink hair. Gundham’s thick voice was so ethereal, contrasting the idiocracy of this scuffle. However It only managed to piss him off more. 

“I’m emotional cuz’ you piss me off!’ He spat. 

Souda was swelling with confidence and adrenaline at this point and he lunged towards his assailant once more. He wrestled with Gundham’s arms, straining desperately against the force of the larger man, he was slowly losing the fight and it was making him ravenous. He was still sour from this unexpected inconvenience, sour that he wasn’t asleep right now and infuriated that he had been such a sucker to this creep just for him to punch him right in the gut afterwards. He wanted quick revenge and without anymore second-guessing himself, he reared up, latching his razor sharp mouth onto the exposed junction between Gundham’s neck and shoulder..

The breeder let out a foreign yelp Souda wasn’t sure he’d ever heard him make before and shouted, “Foul beast!” Almost instantly he was being shoved backwards. Warm flesh disconnected harshly from his jaw as he fell.

Souda hit his head against the wall adjacent to the door with a yelp. Head spinning and muscles seering with exertion. He licked his lips, tongue tasting metallic and coppery. An ache of trepidation creeped up his spine at the realization that it was blood. 

At that moment he felt utterly boneless, that revenge bite was all he had needed to dispel the venom that boiled in his throat. Sinking all of his anger, frustration and weariness from the day into Gundham’s flesh and drowning it in blood, swallowing it down with a gulp.

“That’s enough!” Gundham’s shaky voice rang out. He was wincing, blinking rapidly, hand covering the open wound on his neck.

Although the mechanic was spent, the breeder wasted no time jumping onto him. Before Souda could make an attempt to push him away. The taller man’s weight pressed down on him, his thighs were like iron bars against his hips as they held Souda in place. The dark lord had him utterly trapped, and those scarred hands that were once gently coddling hamsters were now digging into his upper shoulders, restricting his movement. He squirmed in frustration but his anger wasn’t as passionate as it was two minutes ago.

“Give up Mortal! Your skills are no match!” The breeder was panting, pale face scrunched up in frustration, a bit of drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Souda scoffed, snarling pathetically and bashing his fists against the legs that were caging him in but to no avail.

“Shut......up,” He gasped. “Fuckin’ weirdo! I hate you!”

He was gasping for air, hands reaching up to tug, claw and bash at his shirt, hips and legs bucking feebly in a tired attempt to free himself. Unable to get the taste of Gundham’s blood out of his mouth, Souda felt disinclined to admit that the fight in him had dispersed. _Was he even that proud?_ Maybe not but he refused to give up when it came to Gundham Tanaka. The man Miss Sonia was constantly fawning over, his main competition, this utter discrepancy of a human being that managed to retain such a cool brooding aura yet also disrupt an entire room at the same time with his presence alone. A person that Souda could never look away from. And now here he was being pinned desperately by a man he previously assumed could never look as desperate as he did right now.

Souda, despite attempting to physically assault him, took this as an opportunity to get a good look at Gundham. He was still panting, gray eyes fixated on him, shoulders and body wound up so tense he was almost quaking. His skin was flushed and his shirt was hanging loose, exposing the fresh bite mark that contrasted his pale skin and was now turning ugly shades of purple and green.

Souda furrowed his brows and swallowed the lump in his throat still tasting the fresh blood that lingered on his gums. Biting him had felt so intimate. He was starting to regret it now and wanted to look away, feeling the guilt returning. _It looked painful_ , sure the dude had ticked him off but he really wanted both of them to come out of this unscathed.

As he averted his gaze, his eyes made their way down to Gundham’s legs. They were so smooth, he hadn’t noticed it before, mostly focusing on the man’s upper body. _Did he shave?_ The skin on his legs were so milky and unblemished that Souda could easily imagine it was some girl's thighs straddling him.

His heart skipped a beat and he bit the inside of his cheek in a feeble attempt to stop more dirty thoughts from entering his head. So he looked away again. But his villainous eyes kept searching the man above him.

He caught sight of the skin on Gundam’s hands as they pinned him down, although the other wasn’t really struggling anymore.

They looked soft too as if he moisturized them often, besides the scars they looked almost as delicate as his alabaster skin. With long spidery fingers that gripped his shoulders, (Could very much grip his throat too) He desperately wanted to touch them, hold them, Pin the breeder down and completely devour him with his own calloused hands and make him squirm just as he was under the vice of his body. The thought made him cringe but he deflected it, reasoning that his unexplained horniness was getting crossed with his very real desire to punch Gundham in the face and leave this stupid messy room forever. His face. His perfect angular face that seated those beautiful stormy eyes that were so serene and Souda was getting sick to death of.

Fuck.

The cascade of these thoughts all happened instantly but for Souda it felt like ages. Without thinking or much mental protest at all Souda's fruitless punches stopped and his hands seemingly melted into one spot on either side of Gundham’s thighs and he wanted to sigh; release all of the tension in his body at the feeling of gripping a warm body above him. Souda realized without a doubt he could've easily pushed Gundham off if he really really wanted to, but he was utterly grounded, losing himself to his hands as they developed a mind of their own.

So warm. And he was right, they were smooth too.

His brain was fuzzy from the exercise and he must've looked like a desperate pervert right now, shaky digits slowly trailing up the warm flesh as if it were the only form of contact he’d had in years. God.. If Gundham was a chic he would be reeling, savoring this moment forever in the back of his brain and replaying it over and over in his head for weeks. However he wasn’t a cute girl. This was his rival—His eccentrically odd classmate, the man he just battled in his own room and theoretically lost to. Because of this he felt inclined to push this moment away hopefully to never reappear in his sea of thoughts. And Inclined indeed because he wasn’t sure if he could forget this if he tried.

 _Why am I feeling up Gundham right now? Why isn't he shaking me and slapping my hands away? I must be going crazy._ Gundham had since caught onto to Souda’s pathetic limpness and the firm grip on his thighs but he must’ve not understood the sexual implication of it because he frowned and clenched this thighs a bit uncomfortably to accommodate Souda’s grip strength, as if it were another one of the mechanics horrible tactics.. For some reason that confusion and subtle submission to his touch alone was what set him off, completely fired him up again. A boil began in this throat and spread throughout his body , Souda’s face felt like it was on fire and so did his gut and inevitably that heat was quickly traveling down to his groin.

Fuck again.

“When will you admit defeat, Mortal?”

Souda, who had completely forgotten that talking was a thing, let Gundam’s words fly right over his head. It was all too late to stop it, although he didn't think he could have even if he truly wanted to.

The breeder luckily looked perplexed and oblivious as Souda gripped onto the man's knees and let panic consume him instead of replying.

He was hard in his jumpsuit, painfully so, against the warm body pressing into him. His dick was coerced surely, against his will. _Stupid fucking hormones!_ It must've been all the adrenaline (and those legs) but logical and medical reasons never did much to shake away the complete and utter shame he always felt from being publicly aroused at such an inappropriate time.

He didn’t know what to do, if he squirmed anymore or shimmied up to push him off, Gundham would notice ‘it’ pressing into him, if he pushed him off, Gundham might notice ‘it’ as he scrambled to cover up his front or worse, both at the same time. Either way he was fucked and all he could manage were his desperate pleas.

“H-hey, get the fuck off me, I-I’m done okay, you win I don’t care anymore.”

Gundham’s gaze softened but he gave him a look of mock disbelief and then let out a good spirited laugh. It’d be eye roll inducing to Souda if not for the current situation he was in right now.

“It appears the Supreme Lord of Ice has come out on top once again thus proving mere mortals lack the superior combat skills to defeat me.”

Once again his words were completely lost on the mechanic as he carefully attempted to scooch his legs up just enough to maybe hoist the man off of him. His heart was thumping in his chest sending more blood to his strained dick.

 _Shit shit shit shit_ , tonight had really taken a left turn. He didn’t know what to do and he looked up at Gundham hopelessly, brain whizzing in exhaustion and apprehension.

“Dude...Cmon get off me.”

Souda whimpered in frustration, kicking the air again because he was only growing more aroused after the horrifying realization of his situation.

“How do I know I can trust you, you ambushed me twice, wounded my vitals, and you expect me to kneel to your pitiful pleas?” He squinted, showing little remorse for the poor mechanic.

“I’m serious this time! I’m not mad anymore! I’m sorry ok? Now get off! Please!”

Souda was fuming but it was only fueling the fire in his groin. _Stupid Gundham and his stupid hamsters and his stupid girly legs trapping him to the floor!_

“Hmph, I guess I cannot keep you trapped here forever, human, Although your demonstration tonight in combat was..unorthodox, I will admit it was quite effective, albeit you lack stamina, which was ultimately your downfall..”

Gundham turned to look at his bed longingly and he pursed his lips.

“I may have to abide by your wishes, Kazuichi, for now I shall sheath my claws and return to sleep and you shall do the same, exhaustion is weighing down on my mortal form—.” He glanced at Souda and removed his hands, “ I suppose I can trust you just this once.”

Souda grit his teeth at his stupid monolouges, ready to tell him off again but then Gundham was shifting in his lap as he continued to speak nonsense. Pelvis and thighs shifted backwards as he slowly attempted to set the mechanic free.

_Bad move really bad fucking move._

Souda’s body involuntarily lurched as his cock was squeezed quite pleasantly, _way too pleasantly_ against the weight of Gundham’s body, He let he let out a silent cry that he attempted to muffle with the same hands that had betrayed him just moments ago, and had betrayed him once again when they did little to stifle his voice. 

This time Gundham stiffened and looked down at him, _really_ looked at him with those wide stormy eyes, Souda swore he saw Gundham’s expression go through the five stages of grief before settling on an authentic look of horror. 

_He knew, He fucking knew._

He was standing up instantly, cold air replaced the warmth on Souda’s shaking form on the ground. He cursed himself at the indignity of his situation and for missing that heat because right now, with Gundham towering over him he felt utterly vulnerable, like prey belly up to a predator.

He quickly shuffled to a crouching position to cover the offending tent before Gundham could judge him with those gray eyes anymore than he already was. _This was so fucking awkward._ He wished he could go back to 10 minutes ago when he had dropped off the hamsters so he could tell himself to just run back to his workshop immediately and not have to deal with this unnecessary shame. His whole body felt ice cold and on fire at the same time as the emotions swirled around inside him. Partially due to the arousal and partially from the embarrassment of his predicament.

“I- Gundham tried to break the ice but Souda wasn’t going to let him this time. 

“Whatever! Shut up! I don’t wanna hear it. It was an accident okay, it Just happened it doesn't mean jack shit!”

Gundham actually winced at his yelling, wide eyed and flustered, Souda would be revelling at that if it weren't for the fact that he was crumpled on the floor in shame like he was just another piece of garbage on the breeders floor.

The taller laced his fingers together and turned his head away as if he was shy or something. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

“It is nothing to be ashamed of, in fact, it is quite natural to be aroused while engaging in such an intimate sport. Humans are mere creatures and instinct may take control of our bodies sometimes. Canines for example typically become erect when they are fighting other males, it is a symbol of dominance for them and many other male animals.”

_Oh god._

He knew this was Gundham’s attempt at calming the tension that was hanging in the air like a thick fog. However it only made Souda feel more awkward and out of place and he shrank back against the wall.”

“I’m not a fucking dog…”

“Your reaction is merely representative of how a dog commonly responds to such-“

Souda covered his face with his hands in shame “Ughhh dude cut it out you’re makin’ it so much worse.”

“You-“

“No, Nope, don’t even. I have to get going. Please just...Let me walk home I’m sorry for the trouble.”

Souda rose to his feet, he hadnt meant to apologize but words just tended to slip out of his mouth when he was nervous. Gundham stepped back until the back of his knees hit the bed, he crossed his arms looking almost as shameful and kept his eyes averted away from Souda, an attempt at retaining his modesty. However he continued to speak to him.

“It is the witching hour, mortal, watch your back less you become a feast for a hungry demon stalking the halls.”

Souda frowned at him but felt his heart clench in his chest.

“Yea yea whatever..”

Feeling completely out of body, he wished he could just disappear. He also wished he understood what was going on in Gundham’s brain right now, but he wasn’t going to stick around to find out.

Slowly at first he made his way towards the door. Walking with an erection was quite annoying especially when he was bent over, hand covering his crotch to dispel any prying eyes. He didn’t look at Gundham again as he swung open the door and exited the vicinity without a goodbye. He exhaled in solidarity once he was free, The harsh lights of the hallway eased the feeling of vulnerability he had felt in the intimacy of Gundham’s dorm.

 _Goddammit I hope no one nearby heard us wrestling_ . He looked around, ears straining to hear any sort of noise or complaint. _Nothing, phew._

Walking down the tall steps was much easier once the fire in his belly ceased and all that remained was an aching feeling of regret and disappointment in the pit of his stomach. Tomorrow was going to be weird as fuck considering Gundham was in his first class tomorrow. _What was it again? Biology? Yeah that sounds about right._

Souda pondered in frustration why he didn’t just leave once the hamsters had been returned, why did he have to go all apeshit on the guy? Ugh.

Souda realized in horror he actually didn’t despise the contact they shared at the end despite the fact it was the whole reason for his shame right now. Albeit, it may have been one-sided. Gundham was (as far as Souda was aware) completely oblivious up until the end. It wasn’t as if he was ugly either, the guy was conventionally attractive, his legs and skin were soft, and he was probably toned under that gray T-shirt. Something Souda was surprised aroused him so much. 

If only it had been a girl on top of him... 

He wouldn’t have reacted so pathetically if it was Miss Sonia straddling him and not his goth classmate/rival. Did the fact that Gundham was a man intimidate him? Maybe briefly. The horrifying realization of being just slightly gay may have thrown Souda off guard. Had he had time to process this information, tonight may have gone slightly better. 

Souda frowned at that. Gundham probably thought he was some chump during sex now. The thought alone made him grumble in annoyance, it shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did because that totally wasn't true at all. He was awesome at sex, although...He did only have sex once in his life and it was quite a long time ago. _Wait why am I even contemplating sex right now, who cares what Gundham thinks because he’s never gonna find out anyways._

Souda made it back to his own dorm eventually on the first floor and locked the door behind him. His wall clock read 3:54 am.

He sighed and stripped off his jumpsuit revealing the white T-shirt and neon green underwear he had been wearing all day. He then shuffled out of his loosely tied shoes and plopped down onto the bed, stretching his stiff aching limbs and letting his long pink hair splay carelessly behind him.

He felt gross and sweaty and achy. Laying there in bed reminded him of how exhausted he really was which probably explained his disruptive thoughts

Honestly the fact that Gundham was a guy didn’t turn him off, now that he considered it more thoughtfully. _If he was attractive, so what?_ That’s all that mattered to Souda anyways. 

It was too weird though, to be attracted to Gundham like that. He was always speaking cryptically like he was some ancient god cursed to speak in riddles, acting all high and mighty like he was better than everyone else. Sure that may have been a turn off, but despite being incredibly annoying and weird, Souda enjoyed the man’s presence sometimes. Sort of like how one enjoys a natural disaster or a rare exotic animal at the zoo, he was unique and kind to animals and Souda liked unique. Admittedly when he wasn’t trying to summon demons the guy could be somewhat pleasant to be around.

Souda realized he wasn’t completely disgusted by the thought that he totally got hard wrestling with the ‘dark overlord’ and his presumed mortal enemy. It made him feel powerful in a way. In fact he probably wouldn't have minded if Gundham had reciprocated his arousal and continued to grind down onto him, as weird as it was. However he assumed Gundham was probably straight (and so was he duh) Well maybe not so much after this..

He groaned again feeling embarrassment creep back into his body.

God, he felt guilty everytime he had these thoughts and it fuckin sucked.

_I welcome my fear and paranoia every time something scares me..Why can’t I indulge in embarrassing thoughts? Just for one night...Maybe_

So Souda gave in, not like he was trying all too hard to repress the thoughts in general but he was going to welcome them tonight. No repercussions now that he was alone. He sighed, letting the tension ease. His roommate was out for the night so he could have a little time to himself. He shifted and spread his thighs ever so slightly in an attempt to relax himself more.

He let his mind race through thoughts of Gundham. What would've happened if he had never gotten off his lap? Stormy eyes suddenly struck with lust.

He imagined the taller man straddling him again, flushed and breathless grinding down on his crotch.

Souda bit his lip as he felt himself getting hard again, no one was around this time though so he let his grimy hand wander down to his briefs to cup himself.

_What would he act like? What would he sound like? Would he make soft breathless sounds or would he be noisy and desperate for release?_

He groaned as he continued to palm his growing erection.

He imagined himself gripping his soft hips, leaning up to kiss his hairless stomach and all the way up to his neck, he imagined biting him again, sucking and leaving marks across that perfect skin, all the while Gundham clawed at Souda’s back and begged for more.

Souda groaned and pulled himself out of his underwear. His cock flopped against his stomach and he started pumping in a slow sloppy rhythm.

 _Would Gundham be a good kisser?_ Souda usually had trouble with that due to his teeth but he imagined Gundham was familiar with that being an animal breeder and all. He’d let Souda ravish his mouth, letting the mechanic lick up into his jaw and then bite and nip at his lips like a starving animal. Gundham would yelp and moan as Souda lapped up the blood, continuing to grind up into him.

He was pumping himself faster now, breathing growing ragged and desperate. His mind was racing, losing its sequential flow.

 _What would Gundham’s mouth feel like around his cock, would he let Souda fuck his throat until he came? What about those thighs? What would they feel like cuffing against his ears instead of his hips?_ He wanted to be swallowed up by them, lost to any other sounds except the beating of his own heart and the moans from the breeder as he rode his tongue like no tomorrow. Panting his name over and over again like it was the best fucking thing he’d ever heard.

"hah-" a quiet sound slipped from his mouth. His brain felt fuzzy, he didn’t care anymore who he was thinking about or why, he couldn’t stop his hands and the pressure building up in him was increasing, he was past the breaking point and it just felt too damn good.

Souda came with a gasp and a moan. Spilling white ropes onto his chest and stomach.

His eyes fluttered shut in euphoria and he winced wishing he had set down a paper towel or something beforehand. He lay there for several seconds still gripping himself in his right hand, open mouthed and gasping for air before he could bring himself to think logically again.

_I just jerked off thinking about Gundham..._

Eventually he let go of his softening cock and on aching legs he sat up to go take a shower. It was 4:10am and class started in 4 hours.

He groaned at the realization but accepted defeat as he lazily got under the warm stream.

He was in deep and his post orgasmic mind was already feeling guilty again for thinking of Gundham in such a sensual way. It was wrong. He knew it, but his dick and body said otherwise and that scared him. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Something he just needed to get out of his system.

_Yeah...Hopefully_

The mechanic managed to mindlessly soap himself up and then towel off without another thought of ‘ _he who should not be named’_. After getting dressed he went back to his bedroom to get some sleep. He would deal with this tomorrow, for now he set his alarm and hoped for the best.


	2. What's your blood type?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda is underslept, maybe that's why he can't stop thinking about Gundham, or talking to him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! Also sorry I didn't get to any smut in this. I decided since this wasn't going to be a one-shot as I initially intended I might as well explore their character dynamics more instead of getting right into their relationship. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's much more dialogue heavy than the last one. Also yes there will be more chapters. ^_^

  
  


“The fuck you mean you didn’t get around to fixin’ my bike?!” 

Souda winced, his vision blurred with sleepiness. Restricting his brain from reacting to Mondo’s outburst.

“I...Just didn’t get around to it…” He trailed off taking in Mondo’s bewildered expression. “Sorry.” He added.

Mondo furrowed his brows, analyzing the pink haired intently before letting out an exaggerated puff of air laced with disappointment. 

“Man, I was hopin’ to get back on it sometime today or tomorrow..” 

The taller man interlocked his palms and brought his hands up behind his neck in a relaxed position as both students made their way to class. 

Souda hadn’t meant for his choices the night before to have such a deleterious effect on himself and the biker, after his vows last night to never think of Gundham again backfired.

His dreams were plagued with the man, mind replaying the scene from last night over and over again in his head on a never ending loop from the projection of his psyche. And right now was no exception. He groaned and slapped his cheeks three times before entering the classroom. 

Mondo must’ve noticed because he felt a hand on his shoulder immediately. 

“Woah dude you okay?” 

“Yea…...m’fine...Just didn’t get much sleep last night is all.” 

Mondo removed the hand (thankfully) and shot him a concerned look. It was a nice gesture however it only managed to irk the mechanic more, he really hated being pitied and it would drive him insane if he had to relay his issues to the guy right now. 

“Well... that explains why your jumpsuit is inside out.” 

“What?” Souda reached around to feel the seams on the front and back of his suit that should’ve been tucked away. 

“Aw man, really?” 

Mondo just smiled lazily at him and shrugged. 

“Alright class, settle down and take your seats.” The professor, looking chipper than usual entered the room and shut the door with the click. 

Souda, frustrated at his clothing, ignored the snickers of nearby classmates and took his seat. Once he plopped down onto the hard wooden surface, he realized instantly that Gundham wasn’t sitting in his usual spot. In fact he was nowhere to be found, which was strange since the breeder usually managed to get to class earlier than him.

As if on cue the door to the classroom suddenly opened and Gundham in his usual attire, dark eyeliner and all slunk in through the small gap of the door like a gust of wind, shutting it so softly that their professor hadn’t even noticed until he was already at his desk. 

“Oh, goodness, Mr. Tanaka, you surprised me.” 

“Apologies.” He bowed to her quickly, setting down his bag. “I lost track of time.” 

Souda turned away but squinted suspiciously at the breeder out of his peripherals. Most of his lower face was hidden by that ridiculous scarf at this angle but he could feel that fake red eye violating him and everything else in the room. He shrunk back in his seat and tried to pretend he hadn’t noticed the others presence. 

“That’s quite alright, just take your seat.” 

She turned back around to begin writing on the board, but Gundham remained standing. 

The breeder turned his head to look at Souda and his eyes widened. The mechanic tensed when he realized Gundham was holding his toolbox. The one he had left the night before. 

_Shit_.

Gundham was already making a beeline towards him, albeit rather sheepishly. Souda tensed, gripping the corners of his desk in anticipation. 

“I believe you left this at my dormitory last night.” His voice was strong but he sounded suspiciously casual, as if last night was merely a scheduled hang out for the two. The slender hand that had punched, hit and held him in place the night before was now stretched out in front of his face with his toolbox loosely hanging from his fingers. Although they were bandaged up neatly now, which shouldn’t have bothered Souda as much it did. 

Souda felt his breath hitch on his words. He stared daggers at the man peering down on him, unsure if he wanted to accept the box so suddenly. 

_Is he taunting me again? In front of the whole class?_

Some of his nearby classmates were staring, even Mondo who sat a few seats in front of Souda was looking back at him as if he had sprouted two heads. 

Souda decided on not speaking at all, he maintained a level head and firm eye contact with the breeder when he finally took the box from him, placing it on the floor and kicking it underneath his chair. 

“Thanks..” He mumbled through grit teeth. 

And then Gundham smiled at him. A genuine smile that made Souda’s heart leap in his chest. 

As soon as he processed it, Gundham was already at his desk, gracefully pulling his coat aside and sitting, arms folded neatly over his chest. 

Looking around nervously, Souda did the same and tried to pay attention. He glared at Mondo until the biker finally turned back around. 

Biology was his worst subject. He didn’t understand why he needed to take it, considering it had nothing to do with his ultimate at all. Gundham however had already pulled out a purple notebook and was scribbling away as the professor droned on about punnett squares and blood types. He was slightly envious. Although Souda wasn’t completely sure, the fact that Gundham got good grades wouldn’t have surprised him. The guy took nearly everything way too seriously. 

_Attending classes teaches one so much more about mortal life._ He imagined him saying in that gruff voice. 

Souda smiled to himself. Reciprocating Gundham’s smile before. It was ridiculous how his brain jumped to such ludacris explanations of humanity and mortality. Souda found it somewhat cute. Realistically it should’ve unnerved him, but he had gotten so used to Gundham’s daily gargin, it was just white noise to him at this point.

He was lost in thought again, blocking out the professors words. This wasn’t unusual for the mechanic, especially in biology as he couldn’t bring him himself to focus. Words went through his ear and out the other. 

Souda found himself nodding off. Sleep brinked his vision as he slumped forward. However a glint of red forced him to sit back up. 

Gundham had been staring at him, only for a moment, out of the corner of his eye. As quick as Souda realized, Gundham turned back around, nonchalantly tapping his pencil against his cheek. 

_Strange._

Feeling a churn in his stomach, and it wasn’t just the healing bruise from their fight last night. Souda felt dread as he allowed his brain to flood with thoughts of Gundham for the rest of class. Nothing specific this time Just him in general. His presence alone two seats diagonal to him was more interesting to look at than whatever biology nonsense was written on the white board. He _promised_ himself his little err ‘self-care’ last night would be the last time he’d think of Gundham . So why? Why was it so hard to keep his promise now? His brain was currently glued to the afterimage of Gundham, pretty above him, pinning him down, face dimly lit by the ceiling bulb. This was more difficult than he’d assumed..

He must've been zoned out for a long time because before he knew it the professor was slamming books against her desk in a way that announced class was over. 

“And make sure you read chapters 56 through 59 for next week’s lesson…” She said with an air of exhaustion in her movements. 

At that the bell went off. _Bell…This isn’t high school anymore, why do we still have bells?_

Souda immediately rose to his feet, feeling rather slow today as other students were already starting to file out of the room. However as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and, (almost nearly forgetting his toolbox again). He found himself walking towards Gundham like a moth drawn to light, he didn’t have a plan or anything specific he wanted to say, but his upper body felt like deadweight and his legs were going to carry him wherever they pleased. 

He stopped in front of Gundham’s desk, at first it was a little daunting until he caught a glimpse of Gundham’s notebook. Alongside the notes in unintelligible characters, were cute little doodles of hamsters and mice at the seams of the pages, some were even drawn in red ink and shaded pretty well. As soon as he processed it however, Gundham slammed the notebook shut and tucked it away under his arm and then turned to look at Souda, a glimpse of uncertainty tainted his gaze. 

“Can I help you?” 

Souda flinched but responded. 

“I uh….Listen, about….” He trailed off, _fuck I shouldn’t bring up last night, what am I thinking?_

Gundham wasn’t really looking at him anymore. He was putting away all his items and zipping up his bag, with little interest in the mechanic. 

“About...About punnett squares--And genetics…” 

Gundham looked up at him. Perplexed. 

“Punnett Squares?” 

Souda’s face flushed. It was so stupid, but it was the only other thing that breached his mind right now. 

“Yes...I mean no… I mean..” He was losing it, his jumpsuit was inside out and he was speaking nonsense. _What is wrong with me today?_

He looked at his sweaty hands for help, and clenched them, stiffening at his sides. Meanwhile Gundham’s red contact was watching him intently. 

“Just this class in general….Biology.. I’m really bad at it. I don’t understand a fuckin’ word this _bitch_ is saying. I pretty much just zone out the whole time, hah.” He let out a dry laugh. 

Gundham frowned. “Ask our professor for assistance then…” 

Souda stepped back as if wounded by Gundham’s words when the other shifted in his seat. 

“Uh yea yea.. I could, but actually. You’re good at this class right? I see you taking notes all the time, also zoology and biology are like similar things rights? So you must be _sorta_ good at this class. Better than me at least.. Did I mention punnett squares? What’s your blood type?”

Gundham stopped moving and looked up at him, overwhelmed at Souda’s rambling. His expression went through a few flashes of emotion before he responded. 

“Kazuichi... Is this an attempt to recruit me as your academic mentor?” 

Souda opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut when he saw the look in Gundham’s eyes. He smirked, eyes shut as he started to laugh, his thick lashes cast a shadow on his pallid cheeks, It was hearty and very Gundham-like, a laugh Souda heard him make all too often. 

“Very well, mortal, if this is how you wish to get back at me, I will abide-” He stood up from his seat and slung his bag over his shoulder and began walking out of the classroom while Souda stumbled over his feet for a moment to catch up. 

Souda trailed behind him like a confused duckling as they made their way down the halls. 

“Being trapped in this form and all, it was only necessary that I become an expert in absorbing all of the information taught to us by mortals, despite being a mortal yourself, you may benefit from the prior knowledge I gained that your mind could not grasp onto..”

Souda opened his mouth again but his voice cracked so he coughed into his fist a few times. 

“Ah, sure but-”

“Fear not...I have no ill intent...Do you agree to this arrangement?” Gundham stopped walking halfway in the hallway to turn around and look at the pink haired boy. Some people passed by and glared at the obstacle they were creating with their conversation, but Souda was too tired to care and Gundham was too prideful, even his posture was stoically straight as he stared the other down. 

“Just to be clear...You’re suggesting you wanna help me with my biology homework right?” 

Gundham tilted his head to the side as if surprised by hearing the words replayed back to him in layman’s terms. 

“Want to? I am offering a favor for your benefit, A one time favor mind you, If I recall correctly, it was **_you_** who approached **_me_** with the intention of assisting you in your academic struggles...”

Souda shook his head, just in case this was a dream. But when Gundham was still standing there _innocently_ waiting for a reply, he felt the words get caught in his throat. Should he agree? Should he not agree? Agreeing would mean having to be alone in a room with Gundham again and Souda was sure now that his little ‘self love’ the night before actually hadn’t worked to rid his brain of the guy, considering what was happening right now. However disagreeing would mean failing biology..

All night Souda’s anxious brain kept telling him Gundham would never want to speak to him again, but here he was, talking to the mechanic as if nothing had happened, (returning his toolbox even) something positive and delightful glowed in those eyes despite his blank expression and it drew Souda in more, he wanted to lean in closer, hold himself up against that broad chest, however his feet had his back this time and he merely swayed. He bit the inside of his cheek. There were always going to be opportunities for coherent logical decisions because Souda was no stranger when it came to shamelessly letting his dick take control of his actions, which usually won the fight with his brain. He couldn’t give two shits about biology and he knew it, but a chance alone with Gundham again, _that’d be something_.. His foggy brain wasn’t providing details but a sweet taste lingered on the tip of his tongue at the thought. For once in his life he could pretend to favor academics. 

“Yea, sure that sounds..Fine I guess.”

Gundham pursed his lips, although Souda had a hunch that it was meant to mask a small smile, the way his eyes widened and how he crossed and uncrossed his arms in a way Souda recognized as nervousness. 

His voice however remained composed “It would be my preference to visit your residency, say-- anytime after the sun has set?”

Souda furrowed his brows, silently glad he wouldn’t have to return to Gundham’s dorm.

“How about after dinner? Just meet me at the door to the cafe and we can walk to my dorm together.”

Gundham squinted at him and then stuck out a bandaged palm, Souda hesitated but knew better this time, he took it giving a rather firm but quick handshake. 

“This is purely for your benefit, Kazuichi, do not overthink it. I have no qualms with you despite our physical quarrel last night. And you should know, I do not like to occupy my free time with mere humans so you are lucky for this agreement...Consider this an apology for my mistake of testing your limits and for returning my devas..” 

Souda felt his throat go dry at the acknowledgment of their ‘fight’. _So he wasn’t actually avoiding it either. Was this his plan? Or does he just feel bad?_

Souda didn’t reply because Gundham was already walking down the hallway towards his next class, scarf blowing behind him. Souda hadn’t realized they were alone until he noticed how quiet it was. And now he was by himself, and about to be late for his next class on the third floor.

Getting to his next class on time became Souda’s next goal, cheeks flushed he started to run, his toolbox clanked by his side and then to his misfortune it popped open, clattering old tools and trinkets all over the linoleum.

“Fuck!”

He hissed and then skidded on his heels to stop himself. He then frantically crouched down to start picking up the pieces. 

“Stupid fucking- Just my luck!”

Too frazzled at the moment, Souda didn’t see the other presence in the hall approaching from directly in front of him. 

“Hey man you need help?”

Souda, thrown off guard craned his neck to look up at Mondo, his crazy corn shaped hair cast an odd shadow across the floor and the mess Souda had made. 

“No! It’s fine, this stupid thing has a faulty latch, It’s why I stopped using it.” 

Mondo shuffled in his boots and then crouched down anyways but didn’t actually assist him in picking up the items. 

“What was that all about? You all buddy buddy with Gundham now?”

Souda dropped a wrench with a clank and glared at him. 

“No! Fuck, we were just talking. Why would you think that?” 

“Because he walked up to you in class to give you _your_ toolbox that you left at _his_ dorm..” 

Souda’s heart pounded but he shook his head, already feeling irritable. 

“So what? I just had to return something.” 

“Yea, something that took all night, which resulted in you not working on my motorcycle **_At all_ **and then leaving your toolbox there…” 

Mondo picked up a small nail and started fiddling with it. 

Souda grabbed at it harshly and then chucked it into the box. 

“What are you accusing me of?” He tested. 

Mondo shrugged and then stood up. “Nothing dude, I don’t care if you wanna make friends, just if you were gonna hang out with Gundham all night, you could've said so instead of promising to fix my bike.”

He put away the last of his discarded items and closed the latch, hard, and made eye contact with Mondo. 

“I never said I’d fix it in one night…”

“It was sort of implied when I brought it in..Anyways that’s not completely the point. It’s just weird that you’re even associated with him at all when Sonia isn’t there as well. Are you sick or something?” 

Souda stood on shaky legs, Carrying the box in both hands this time to prevent another incident. 

“I feel absolutely amazing, Mondo, three hours of sleep really does that to a guy.” 

Mondo sagged at his sarcasm and chewed on his bottom lip as they began to walk cautiously to Souda’s next class. Mondo wasn’t in his classroom but he was following him anyways.

“Three hours? What were you two talking about just now? Did something happen?” 

Souda decided a watered down story wouldn’t hurt. 

“Ugh, just... His hamsters somehow got into my workshop so I had to return them. That’s all.” 

“His hamsters got all the way down there?” That’s weird.” 

“I know, anyways I guess I just lost track of time.. Talking to him, I left my toolbox by accident and went home to sleep. I wouldn’t associate with him on my own volition” The last part of his words slipped out airily, they felt wrong on his tongue even if he told himself he meant it. 

Mondo seemed unconvinced but equally confused. “And what were you two just talking about now?”

Souda flushed and almost dropped his toolbox again. “He...He offered to help me with biology.” 

Mondo’s eyes widened. “Gundham did?!” 

Souda rolled his eyes as they walked up the flights of stairs. Still not fully believing it himself.

“Yea, I know. It’s weird, but I’m failing biology and he said it was like, thanks for returning his hamsters.” 

“Huh...So I guess you’ll be too busy again to fix my bike afterall--Ow!”

Souda elbowed him in the arm when they made it to the entrance of the room. 

“Shut up, I’m gonna fix it, It’s just a one time thing...one time tutoring thing... I guess.” 

Mondo rubbed his bicep. “You’re so testy around him you’ll both be lucky it’s just a one time thing. You get that bruise on your arm from a hamster?” Souda glanced down at his rolled up sleeve and his eyes boggled at the obvious purple bruise just above his elbow, it was likely just from banging it on Gundham’s furniture and not from Gundham himself but he quickly turned to hide it from Mondo’s deceptive finger-pointing. 

“None of your business..Now get outta here, i’m already late as it is.” He snapped. 

Mondo opened his mouth as if to question him again but quickly shut it, sensing Souda’s irritation. So he shrugged and walked off, hands shoved into the pockets of his tight jeans. 

“Lookin’ forward to seein’ that bike fixed soon, dude, don’t spend too much time with the _dark lord of mystery and evil ooo~._ ”

Souda stumbled for a moment with the toolbox and exhaled his frustration, it was only 10:00 am and he was already exhausted. This was going to be a long day for sure. He sighed, held his breath, counted to 10 and then made his way into the classroom. 

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________

The day had indeed been long. Souda perked up in his workshop class, he even managed to make a quick trip to the bathrooms to correct his jumpsuit. However he was stressing over dinner. He sat down with some of his peers, Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito and two others named Leon and Sayaka which he didn’t know all too well. Miss Sonia couldn’t be spotted, or Gundham for that matter so he had to settle with the only open table less he wanted to sit alone. They barely acknowledged him as he dug into the bland food, Nagito had apparently dug a hole into his rice which enraged Hajime for some reason. Something about how he needed to focus on his nutrition if he didn’t want to pass out in class again. Souda understood, sleep was all he wanted right now, but the premonition of Gundham visiting later kept his mind whirring. 

He finished his food and then bid them goodbye, standing up to wait by the cafe door as planned. Five minutes passed agonisingly. And then fifteen. The cafe was loud from all the chatter and it was beginning to give Souda a headache. Gundham was nowhere to be seen. 

_Did he bale? Fuck this._

Souda decided he wasn’t going to wait around for the breeder any longer when it was teetering on 20 minutes and padded back to his dorm. 

Trudging along the concrete walkway of the campus, Souda got a glimpse of the sky, red and angry as it began to sink into darkness. It reminded him of Gundham’s contact. Mocking and tantalizing. Had he been played a fool? strung along by his emotions. It wouldn’t surprise him much. Souda _was_ a fool afterall, to tease and drag through the mud by others. He kicked at the ground in irritation, sending gravel and rocks flying. He shouldn’t have been this upset over Gundham. It wasn’t fair.

When he made it back to the dorm, his roommate was gone...Again. He slammed the door shut and sighed, shucking his boots off and placing his faulty toolbox and bag by his desk. He then lay down on his bed with a creak. His roommate had the side of the room with the window so Souda was shoved into the corner. It wasn’t all bad though. It meant that he at least didn’t have to worry about the sunrise bothering him every morning. He closed his eyes, feeling all the exhaustion from the day and night before overtake him. _Might as well get some sleep._

It was silent for several moments. There was a soft rhythmic ticking from the wall clock and he was about to doze off when a loud pounding had him shooting upwards and grumbling towards the door. 

_Of course this would happen..._ He had an idea of who it was already and he groaned in annoyance. 

He opened the door all the way and Gundham stood there, fully decked out with his scarf, red eye, devil-dog earring, styled hair and all. 

“Apologies...I could not attend dinner.” He looked unapologetic however as he said this. 

Souda blinked once and then stepped aside. 

_Oh to be on the other side of the same situation._ He realized the irony, but decided not to comment on it. 

“My desk is over here,” he pointed near his bed as Gundham stepped inside and started to remove his shoes. “But we can work on the bed if you’d prefer…”

“Desk is fine…” He trailed off getting a good look at the room. 

Souda walked up to his roommates desk on the other side of the room and dragged the chair over to his own desk and chair that Gundham had suddenly decided to plop down in. And to his horror the breeder had suddenly begun to pick up and look through the papers strewn across the surface.. 

“H-hey. What are you doing?” 

Gundham didn’t reply as Souda dragged the chair over and irritably sat down in it. 

He quickly snatched the papers away from his guest and neatly ordered them back together before placing them back where they belonged. _The audacity._

Souda glanced in his direction. 

Gundham was sitting so stiffly. Bandaged hands neatly folded into his lap after Souda had removed the papers from them. His legs too were planted firmly on the floor as if he were a statue. This was very unlike the night before when Gundham had been so loose and carefree in his own room. _Maybe this was a bad idea._ Souda bit his bottom lip and averted his gaze from the peering red one, feeling like his every movement was being carefully observed. 

“So where do you wish to begin?”

Gundham’s voice shouldn’t have disturbed Souda so much and his stomach churned. Here he was alone, again with the guy he had just had a gay awakening to and he was utterly lost, completely forgetting why or how he had gotten himself into this situation. He played with the corners of the pages as he pondered. Souda had started a habit years ago of bouncing his leg up and down when he was nervous and of course, right now, _he was a tad nervous_. It didn’t help much but to annoy his guest, however it was burning calories and he wasn’t stopping anytime soon. 

“Begin...What?” He drawled, leg still in motion.

Gundham quirked an eyebrowless brow and huffed, he shifted in his seat like he was about to get up and leave, which had Souda almost stumbling out of his own chair. 

“Kazuichi if you are not going to take this seriously then I might as well take my leave.” 

“I-I’m sorry I’m just really tired, we can uh.” He pulled the papers apart again, setting them down messily on his desk and then twisted his body so he could grasp his school bag between his ring and middle finger and carefully unzip it to dig through. Gundham watched his every movement thoughtfully, he was so still. A calm mist hung around him that had Souda feeling very exposed, again. Nothing was happening, but those eyes on him felt predatory when he wasn’t looking. Although when he looked back up, Gundham was calm as ever. One gray eye dull and unmoving. Souda stopped his search when he pulled out a ratty looking yellow notebook that he started to skim through. When he found what he was looking for his face lit up and he slammed it onto the desk way too confidently. 

“How about we...Go through your notes maybe and I can try to... absorb it while I do my homework.”

Gundham seemed to melt suddenly and his legs unhinged a bit, swiveling in the chair to look at Souda’s crumpled unfinished biology homework that he had placed on the desk in front of him. The mechanic's hands were planted firmly on the surface, fingers tapping anxiously. 

“You are very bad at this subject, aren’t you.”

Souda felt a sting in his chest. “Yea well, that’s why _you’re_ here, aren’t _you?”_

Gundham smiled at the challenging tone and then grunted in mock annoyance before digging through his own bag and setting his much neater notebook down besides Souda’s. 

Their pinky fingers brushed briefly, Gundham was more composed than Souda was however who immediately twitched away from the warm touch. Fearing what would happen if he had allowed it to linger longer. 

“How about this, you scrawl down what you can and I will assist you with any questions you are unfamiliar with. However I do not plan on staying too late, my devas have a strict diet I must attend to eventually…” 

Souda faltered, realizing that Gundham had come here without his hamsters. Usually they snuggled up in his scarf, going unnoticed even by teachers. It was strange that he came here without them. _What was he doing during dinner?_ Souda decided not to think too much about it. He was here, he was willing to help him. Small talk would only worsen the tension. He thought about what Mondo had said before. about how this meeting should stay a _one-time_ thing. What he had meant by that was quite obvious even if Souda had brushed it off. The two had tension, it was unnatural for them to be so casual with each other. But Souda realized it himself. He was drawn to unnatural, like a magnet. _Was this bound to happen?_

“Ok, that’s fine.” He said, tired eyes meeting Gundham’s equally tired eyes. He noted the scar over his gray eye, the one real eye, as it looked to be a little more prominent than yesterday, spurring Souda to believe he actually did have a scar there and simply accentuated it with makeup. Why he decided to do that everyday though was a mystery. 

He cracked his knuckles a few times trying to will himself to complete the task at hand. _I can do this… So what if Gundham is watching?_

Souda grabbed a pencil and began working reluctantly. Gundham had since turned away and was currently flipping through his own notes, every so often stopping to glare at Souda whenever his bouncing leg brushed against the breeder’s thigh. He would mutter out a quiet ‘sorry’ but he could tell Gundham wasn’t having it. 

Time moved so slowly as Souda mindlessly wrote down what he could, Spending a good few minutes just writing his own name and the date. But after a while he would look up at Gundham to ask what something meant. His gaze softened everytime and he would explain, pretty well actually, what the definitions were and how to use them. Souda had expected him to be snide and monologue every answer. To see him acting this sincere was unnerving but not unwelcome. Souda actually felt like he was learning something… Somewhat. He was still slow at this. Gundham however still looked a little uncomfortable. He had since crossed his legs and tugged at his scarf nervously every so often. Souda ignored it for now. 

“Why are there so many blood types? Why can only some donate and some not, this whole negative positive thing seems so unnecessary..” Souda suddenly barked out, followed by an airy laugh. 

“It has something to do with the presence or lack thereof of an antigen called Rh… I am not sure why you mortals have so many different kinds of blood, it is just as baffling to me.”

“Right?” Souda chortled, but stopped himself when Gundham’s blank experience didn’t reciprocate. He went back to writing, bouncing his leg up and down and rubbing a palm over his sweaty neck. 

“I am a B+ by the way.” Gundham suddenly said, tugging at his scarf again as if it were in the way, eyes and head averted down. 

Souda looked up at him in awe. “Huh?”

Gundham’s face flushed but he stared darkly at Souda, a completely serious expression on his face. “Back in class….You asked what my blood type was.”

 _Oh._ He had just been rambling at the time, but apparently Gundham took it to heart. 

“Oh yea...I’m an A I think…Not sure about the positive, negative thing though…” 

Gundham nodded and started pulling at this scarf again. Souda finally decided to speak up about it. 

“You can take that off if you want?” 

Gundham had the audacity at that moment to look offended before he furrowed his brow into one of contemplation and frustration. Most of his mouth was hidden but Souda could see the impression that he was chewing on a pale bottom lip. 

Souda coughed to break the tension before speaking again. “Or not, you don’t have to...I just know it’s sorta hot in here, our AC is shit.” 

He expected Gundham to brush him off or go on a tangent about how, _This is a scarf enchanted with the blood of several demons, I must wear it for my protection._

But that never happened, instead he huffed in annoyance and began peeling off the offending clothing, revealing the collar of his shirt and milky neck. He then neatly folded it up as if it were incredibly delicate and then gently placed it on Souda’s bed. 

Souda’s heart suddenly sunk in his chest when he saw the square cotton bandage peeking out just above the shirt collar on his neck, right where he sunk his jaw into the night before. Gundham raised his left hand to scratch at it, however his face scrunched up in frustration when the bandage blocked his fingers and he merely picked at it before dropping his hands back into his lap. 

Souda felt guilt crashing into him, twisting and swirling around inside of him like a hurricane. He casually glanced away but the continuation of the awkward silence was eating away at him. He needed to say something, _anything,_ to get rid of this guilt and quiet. 

“D-does it hurt...Bad I mean?” He asked, pencil tapping against the desk. 

Gundham looked stoic all of a sudden. Not a hint of anger in those eyes. 

“Hurt?” He laughed, crossing his arms “How amusing.. I’ve had much worse wounds from the beasties I tame everyday.”

Souda assumed he meant the animals. “Really? You ever been bitten by a shark though?” 

“Of course not, I stay away from the sea, it is reminiscent of an underwater hell. Although I do respect It’s ecosystem..” 

Souda gave him a goofy grin, feeling slightly better knowing that Gundham wasn’t holding a grudge against him for the bite. However he still felt bad. His stupid conscience was really out of wack lately. 

“I’m sorry…” He swallowed nervously when Gundham looked shocked besides him. “Sorry I bit you...I didn’t need to do that.” 

Gundham wrinkled his nose and then frowned at Souda’s hand like it would provide answers for him. 

“I do not expect to come out uninjured when I have cornered a beast with a temper.” 

Souda snorted at that. “Am I the beast with the temper?” 

“Perhaps you are…” 

Gundham then leaned in closer to peer at Souda’s homework sheet. So close Souda could faintly feel his breath on his skin, it made his heart speed up involuntarily but tried to remain focused.

Souda shuffled his feet nervously, he hadn’t written anything else down since they had gotten off track, his brain now distracted by a sudden sweet tantalizing smell. He hadn’t noticed it much until now, thinking it was just something distant in his room. 

Everyone had a unique smell and at school Gundham usually smelled faintly of earth or wet dog. It never bothered Souda much, the guy did work with animals, however the smell that was breaching his nostrils right now was entirely different. Something like vanilla or coconut was being wafted in his direction. Souda glanced out of his peripherals at Gundham who was still leaning closely over his shoulder. _Does he use girly shampoo?_ The thought made Souda grin silently to himself. 

A muffled growl suddenly snapped them both out of their shared silence. Souda blinked and then looked at Gundham who had leaned back in the seat and was now beet red. “Sorry…” Was all he said. Very casual and caught off guard. He had Souda’s full attention now who was frazzled but welling with confidence. 

“You didn’t eat dinner did you? That’s not very health conscious of you…” 

Gundham actually rolled his eyes at him. “I’m quite alright, I can survive a day without one meal….Or two..”

Souda’s eyes boggled at him and he bent forward. “You didn’t eat lunch either?!”

“Hmph…A powerful being such as myself can survive on pure energy alone…” 

“Yea? And where do you get that energy?” Souda leaned back and leered at him, crossing his arms. 

Gundham opened his mouth to reply but shuddered instead when his stomach growled again. 

Souda laughed and then arched forwards like a cat, pushing papers and pencils aside, some rolling onto the floor. 

“Screw this, we should go out to eat.”

Gundham made a choking sound and then looked at Souda confused. “Go out? But haven’t you eaten already?”

“Yea but the cafe food sucks shit and I always got room for more food,” He slapped his stomach to emphasize but winced at the soreness, forgetting there was still a healing bruise there. 

“Besides you haven’t eaten yet and you’re obviously starving, you in?” Souda continued, he was standing now, kicking his roommates chair back as he did so, the vibration sending more pencils onto the floor. 

Gundham frowned at that and mumbled something about only being a little hungry. 

“Consider this _my_ thanks for helping me do my homework, I’m nearly done anyways, I can finish the rest without you so why not? Let’s go out for a little while, take a breather.” 

Souda’s throat clenched at the phrase, _go out,_ but didn’t dwell on it. 

Gundham stood much more gracefully and grabbed his scarf off of Souda’s bed, but only looked at it as he ruminated. 

“But my devas?” 

Souda scoffed. “They’ll be fine I’m sure, we won’t be gone long, c’mon when was the last time you got out except to walk to different buildings on campus?” 

Gundham sighed, blinking once and then brushed past Souda towards the door before the other could usher them both outside. 

“Fine, but we shall not be gone longer than an hour, my devas need to be fed strictly at 8:00 .” He glanced at the ticking wall clock for approval. It was 6:15 right now, which gave them some time to go somewhere and eat a meal. 

“Right..”

“Lead away, beastie, I will follow you wherever you wish tonight.”

Souda shrunk back, trying not to smile. 

“R-right.”

Both ultimates stepped outside and as Souda locked the door behind him and then double checked to see if he had his wallet, he quickly yanked out his phone, searching for any good restaurants in the area. He hadn’t expected Gundham to put the decision making on him.. Although he was the one who brought up the idea

They began walking silently side by side. The air was cool and dry tonight and Souda was glad he had grabbed his hat and jacket. He hadn’t planned on this happening, but the excitement was bubbling into his restless fingertips. _First he offers to help me do my work and now he’s letting me take him out to eat. I must be irresistible to this guy._ He smiled, silently cheering himself on as he tapped on a picture of a noodle and bar restaurant with four and a half stars. It was the closest within proximity and probably decent, there were pictures of food too that looked appetizing, Souda liked noodle dishes. He wondered briefly if he should ask his companion what kind of food he liked but decided against it as it might turn him off at the idea, he did get antsy earlier when Souda forgot about the biology work, and also he was trusting Souda to lead them both to a specific destination. He didn’t have to know he had just looked up the place two seconds ago...

When he looked over Gundham still wasn’t saying anything besides him. He had since wrapped his scarf back around himself, hands tucked away neatly into his pockets. Souda frowned at that, _No awkward hand brushing I suppose. That’s probably for the best…._

The rest of the walk was silent as Souda followed the directions on his phone and they came upon a quaint looking restaurant. It was decently busy, some patrons were seated outside on small metal tables and chairs, while most were packed inside. 

Souda wrinkled his nose, there was an awful smell that hung in the air that did not mix well with the smell of food, Souda had no idea where it was coming from, likely garbage that had been left to rot in the sun all day. Souda stole a glance at Gundham who seemed unperturbed by the smell, either he was hiding it well or his nose actually couldn’t pick it up. His pale skin reflected the orange and yellow light very well. Souda briefly wondered if asking Gundham about his skincare routine would be an appropriate thing to ask right now but decided to save the question for once they were seated. 

“This place seem good?” He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly at Gundham, Trying not to gag at the garbage smell. _Four and a half stars huh, the food better jerk me off too._

“I suppose..It’s a little too busy for my liking,” He winced at a man in particular who suddenly let out a loud belch that caused his friends to begin laughing hysterically. “I do not enjoy crowds much...” 

Souda sagged and stuffed his phone into his pocket. “We can leave if ya want?” 

Gundham didn’t look at him, instead he was now scanning a large group of young people, likely college students just like them, that approached from the side, nearing the entrance. 

“However I also do not like to wait either…” And then he grabbed Souda’s wrist and started leading him inside. _His wrist, Gundham was touching him._ Souda flushed as he was quickly dragged into the building, past the watching party of young people who stopped to let them past. 

Inside smelled much nicer than outside, _Thankfully._ Souda was also thankful that there was no line yet, besides the group behind them, and also that Gundham was still holding his wrist. He smiled into the collar of his jacket. His hand was cold and dry, but it was starting to warm up around Souda’s wrist, he lifted his arm ever so slightly so that Gundham was loosely holding the base of his thumb and upper hand instead. It wasn’t perfect, but it felt nice and Gundham was still anxiously waiting for a host. 

Quickly a very voluptuous looking woman approached the two, dawned head to toe in black paired with a matching red floral apron. She looked exhausted but also way too cheery, an uncomfortable contradiction that had Souda peering at her exposed cleavage instead. He swallowed nervously and turned away, _Now was not the time for that…_

“Hey guys, just the two of you?” They nodded but she didn’t check to confirm and instead scribbled away on her clipboard. 

“Table’s’ll have a uh... 10 minute wait if that’s ok but you can also take a seat at the bar if you’d prefer.” 

They both turned to look at the crowded bar, a few seats were open, waitresses and waiters were gracefully dipping around people carrying trays of food, but the yelling and bustling seemed to frazzle Gundham even more. Souda looked at him for a decision. 

“We can wait for a table.” He said, eyes wide. She nodded and scribbled it down then sighed and turned on her heels, “I’ll be back.” 

They stood aside awkwardly to wait when Souda heard a snort behind them followed by muffled chatter and laughter. 

“Check the fags in fronta us.” 

“Kei, don’t stare.” A female voice howled followed by more mischievous laughter. Gundham must’ve heard because he immediately dropped Souda’s hand and tensed beside him. _The fuck?_ Souda frowned at Gundham’s complacent gaze and then furiously whipped around to get a better look at the snickering college students. _What the hell.. ..Were they talking about us?_

“Fast as fuck too, had to get right in there before us.” A male commented. 

The looks they gave confirmed it. They were swaying and bumping against each other. Buggy eyed with sinister grins. 

“Gotta be quick so they can go home and ass fuck each other.” Another male said, causing the group to laugh uproariously. 

Souda was bewildered but his blood was boiling, he glanced between them and Gundham who was intentionally looking away. Cross armed and cool headed. _Was he just gonna stand there? Should I say something?_ He had never had to deal with homophobia before. Didn't think he ever would... Him and Gundham were just going out as friends..err acquaintances. Was two guys just holding hands forbidden now or something? Either way Souda couldn’t stand their obnoxious howling and wasn't just going to stand around and take it. 

“The hell is your problem, is holding hands illegal now or something?” He snapped causing each of them to pause briefly and looked scared. After a moment though they continued to snicker and Souda tensed, fists clenching by his sides. He wasn’t planning on causing a scene, but he’d be damned if he just let these assholes walk all over him. 

“No, just keep it to yourself... is all...” One of the shorter males choked out, clouded by snickers. Souda realized now, they sounded drunk. Probably bar hopping college losers, he assumed, _or drop outs.._ Souda opened his mouth to spit out a reply before Gundham’s stoic voice interrupted. 

“Do not intervene anymore, Kazuichi, these pathetic excuses for flesh prisons cannot comprehend meager displays of affection if it does not abide to their _mortal_ standards of decency…” His eyes glazed over each of them menacingly. “It is sad, I hope they can use the rest of this temporary life to reflect on that…” 

Souda stuttered on his next words, shocked. 

The shorter male swayed beside his friends before snarling up to Gundham. “Fuck did you call me?” 

“Nothing you didn’t deserve to hear..” 

The guy huffed in anger, slowly approaching Gundham’s lax figure, Souda tensed up between the two. The drunk man sized Gundham up and faltered a bit, probably realizing he was short 5 inches below the breeders intimidating glare. He huffed instead and spit on the ground besides his feet. “Cmon, these pansies ain’t worth it.” He walked off and the others followed suit, bumping into Souda’s shoulder on the way as they filed into the bar area. 

Souda huffed in anger, eyes darting around to follow the group before making eye contact with Gundham. “Can you believe that?” He mouthed. 

Gundham didn’t respond, instead the voluptuous hostess approached the two, still holding her clipboard. “Table’s ready for you guys.” Souda hesitated for a moment and then furrowed his brows in concern as Gundham wordlessly followed her. 

When they were seated and looking through menu’s Gundham still hadn’t said a word. The hostess lady even came over with two cups and a large jug of water. Souda broke the ice first. 

“Soo...That was crazy right?” He tapped anxiously on the tabletop. 

Gundham hummed in response. Taking a cup to pour himself some water. 

“You could’ve clocked that guy out? Why didn’t you?” Souda questioned, although more so to get a rise out of the other. He was still tense and frustrated about what had just happened. 

“I do not like senseless violence..” Gundham said, suddenly hyper focused on rubbing out a smudge on the first page of the menu. 

Souda frowned. “That's contradictory considering you punched me in the gut the other day.” He extended his elbows to emphasize and ended up knocking over a small cup of toothpicks.

Gundham smirked when Souda cursed and started pushing the toothpicks into a pile. “That was merely a test of strength and skill..And if I recall it was you who initiated it.” 

Souda rolled his eyes, picking up the bundle of discarded toothpicks to put back into the cup and then picking one up to place into his mouth. They hadn’t even ordered yet but he needed something to anxiously chew on and his leg was starting to go numb from the excessive bouncing. 

“Yeah, whatever I’m past that anyways…” Souda brought his arms up to rest behind his head. “This situation still sucks though I can’t believe they thought we were gay just because we held hands or something. Didn’t know college students could be homophobes too, thought it was just...older people..” 

Gundham tensed across from him. He looked troubled, flipping through the menu. 

“They exist everywhere. Any age group. People will always find a way to be cruel to others' for their differences..” 

Souda nodded at that, starting to taste the wood mixing in with his saliva. “Yea...Like...People used to make fun of me for being short and having braces…”

He smiled at the other showing off his pointed maw. Raising his right index finger at it to indicate. “Now check out what I did to these pearly whites.”

Gundham tilted his head “So they are cosmetic? I assumed your father wed a pink shark.” 

Souda scoffed, toothpick nearly falling from his mouth. 

“Joke? Was that a joke I heard? You do have a sense of humor!” 

“Of course I do.” It was so serious, the way he said it that Souda could’ve interpreted it as a joke too. 

Souda smiled at Gundham, feeling the tension slowly drift away, _This is fine...This is still a good idea right? At least Gundham is talking to me…_ He felt a tingle up his spine and he turned around as if expecting to see the group of angry college students right behind him. In his heightened confidence he decided on prying Gundham more. Seeing as he was so responsive all of a sudden. 

“So for real…. Have you experienced that before? Ya seemed so calm.” 

Gundham took a sip of water and then he was still. As if frozen again. _Was that too personal?_

“If you mean teasing? Then yes, a lot of mortals do not like how I dress, how I speak, how I present myself, or even what partners I choose.” 

Souda tensed this time, placing both of his hands on the table, interest peaked. 

“Partners?” 

“Yes, If you didn’t already know I am exactly what those young mortals seek to mock.” 

Souda sat back, trying to process what he was telling him. 

“You’re gay?” 

Gundham remained insanely still when he responded. 

“I prefer to say I am just open to the possibility of all kinds of mortals or humanoid beings, as long as they are worthy of my company...Gender is not something I am concerned with...” 

“Oh so you’re bi but picky?” 

Gundham huffed at that but didn’t correct him. 

Souda was stunned, it was a lot to take in. Now that he knew the guy he was silently lusting for was an actual pursuable possibility. His throat clenched. Should he pursue him now? Would this really sate his lust? Of course he would play it safe for now, considering Gundham still liked to keep his distance and never explicitly said: _Oh take me away Kazuichi we are meant to be._ However, Souda _was_ realizing how uncharacteristically friendly Gundham was being lately. The guy went out of his way to help him with his homework and was now having dinner with him instead of getting home early to his precious devas for god's sake. All the smiles, joking, Tolerance for his presence in general, Standing up for him to those bullies. Gundham was a little bit of brick wall sometimes but something was clearly going on. _Maybe he just needs a friend? Am I reading this wrong?…Is this how guy's flirt with eachother?_

When he looked back up Gundham was reading his menu with a stern look on his face. Angrily glaring at pictures and then flipping the page. It was sorta...Cute in a way. Souda realized all of a sudden he didn’t know a lot about the guy. However in the past two days he had slowly unfolded in front of him. Very slight but it had happened so suddenly without warning and Souda wasn’t sure if he could keep up. He felt he would trip at almost every new step, Heart thumping like a fist against his rib cage. It was paralyzing to be this riddled with worry. worry at what he truly wanted. He was afraid for once in his life that he could actually make a decent friend out of this. 

“So what are you getting?” He asked casually, corners of his mouth quirked into a smile. The toothpick nearly demolished from his chewing. 

“I’m not sure, there aren’t many options without meat..”

“You’re a vegetarian?”. 

Gundham raised a brow “I figured it was self explanatory.” 

Souda pursed his mouth, _Well he does really value animals. Guess I should have asked before choosing a restaurant, I hope they have vegetarian options..._

Souda peeked at his own menu. If Gundham was going to be his _friend,_ first of all. He should get to know him better. Get closer. Maybe he could unravel the breeder more with the remaining time they had left tonight. 

Eventually the hostess lady came back and they ordered. Gundham settled on some gross sounding eggplant or tofu curry while Souda ordered a large helping of Yaki-Udon with beef. 

They survived over small talk while they waited for their food. Gundham was strangely calm and attentive to everything Souda had to say. Even when he was boring himself with his rambles. Gundham was nodding along. 

When their food came they ate in silence. Souda looked up every so often to watch Gundham take bird sized bites from his dish and then to clean his face. _Does he even like food?_ Souda rolled his eyes and continued to scarf down his own meal. Despite already eating dinner, he always made room for more. Something was bugging him though. He didn’t quite know what. But the way Gundham was just here, sharing a moment with him, was starting to pinch his nerves in an unpleasant way. It felt right, but it also didn’t at the same time. The inner turmoil caused him to start kicking his legs again, it was completely involuntary but he must've kicked Gundham a few times in the process because the other stopped eating to glare at him instead. 

“Kazuichi…?”

“Huh what?” 

“You’re kicking me…”

“Oh.” He forced himself to stop. The toothpick had since been discarded so he brought his free hand up to begin to chew on his nails instead. _Was it always so muggy in here? It’s too hot.._

“Kazuichi…” Gundham got his attention and set his chopsticks aside. 

“Yes?” 

“Have you ever heard of mindfulness?” 

He paused searching his brain for a possible definition but turned up nothing.

“Can’t say I have.” 

Gundham pushed aside his dish and reached out both of his hands and lay them palms up on the table. 

“Give me your hands.” 

Time stopped for Souda. He was sure he would short circuit as he had absolutely no idea what Gundham was doing. He looked calm though, inviting and despite his hesitancy Souda found himself reaching out anyways and placing his hands into Gundham’s, feeling like he was moving through molasses. Once again his hands felt cold or at least luke warm. 

Gundham squeezed both of his hands gently and Souda felt the rough bandage against his skin.

“Mindfulness is a meditative practice…It is when you put yourself outside of your mind. It is sometimes helpful for people with anxiety issues..” 

Souda looked at their conjoined hands in confusion. “So what now?” 

“Close your eyes. What do you hear?” 

Souda hesitantly closed his eyes. He heard the bustling of the restaurant. A pop song was playing faintly on the above radio. Some people nearby were talking about a new baby. Another customer seemed upset she was given the wrong order. Souda chuckled at that. “Just restaurant stuff, people talking, music...It’s loud in here” He wasn’t sure what Gundham was trying to do...Overload his senses maybe? 

“Now what do you smell?” 

He listened to his nose. He smelled the restaurant. His own food. the leather of the seats. faint garbage, _now that he was focusing on it_. “Just food and stuff, my own food, leather …”

He suddenly felt Gundham squeeze his hands, they felt warm, his fingertips were uncovered from the bandages and were velvety smooth against the top of Souda’s hands. He felt safe, like Gundham was protecting him with just his enclosed palms. “What do you feel?” He asked. 

“Y-your hands.” He responded immediately. 

“Do you feel your own hands? The blood rushing through your veins with every pump from your heart, do you feel your every muscle twitch and subtle nerve. The invigorated energy you create from your vessel that flows into your limbs. Do you feel yourself grounded to the floor from your feet, mortal? 

Infact Souda did feel these things. All at once, the warmth of their hands and the flowing of his blood and every subtle muscle twitch. From his hands, to his arms, to his shoulders and into his legs. The way his feet seemingly became weightless to him from the ground. It was strange. Very strange. But for the first time that night he felt completely still and relaxed. 

“I...Do..I feel strange…” 

Another squeeze and suddenly Gundham was pulling away leaving Souda’s hands to float aimlessly above the table. 

“Open your eyes, what do you see?” Souda winced but opened his eyes and of course saw just Gundham staring at him. Eyes warm and reflecting the dim lights of the restaurant. He glanced at their food but it couldn’t hold his attention very well. Gundham was there. Scarf hiding most of his face and hair only slightly out of place from a long day. He looked elated and Souda realized he was waiting for a reply. 

“I...Uh..Just you..You’re all I see..” His cheeks burned just by saying it and Gundham also looked momentarily disturbed by his words. 

“I suppose I am directly in front of you…” 

Souda looked at his hands still floating above the table and blushed, moving them back to his lap. They still felt strange and prickly however he was a bit more relaxed than he was before. 

“What was that all about?” Souda drawled, flexing his hands. 

“It is a coping mechanism for anxiety..., when you direct your attention to your outside senses and your physical form you can detach yourself from your mind. It will not cure your worries but practice has been shown to help it…” 

Souda smiled and looked at his fingers. Gundham seems to know more about _humans_ than he lets on. Strange enough, he had also sensed his anxiousness from across the table. _Had he noticed this whole time how anxious I was?_ It made his heart swell and he decided to enjoy the rest of his food, feeling a bit more at ease. He was here, they were sharing a meal together and Gundham cared about him somewhat. 

They both finished and paid relatively quickly after that. Souda insisted on paying which Gundham accepted after some prying. They then made their way out, past the bar area which Souda neglected to look at in case that group was there. 

When they were walking side by side again, Souda reached into his pockets to pull out a bent cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He fiddled into his other pocket to find his lighter, fishing past his phone and finally feeling familiar cold metal. 

“You don’t mind right?” He asked his companion. 

Gundham squinted, but did not turn to look at him “No… however I did not know you were a smoker.” 

Souda hummed and cupped his hand over the end to light it. “Oh...I don’t smoke often…. I used to have a pretty nasty habit in high school, but I mostly quit….Just do it once every few days maybe..” 

“Hm..” Gundham pulled his hands out of jacket pockets as they walked. Souda blew smoke into the other direction every so often. He felt at peace with himself. He glanced at Gundham’s hands and blushed. He wanted to hold it. Hold his body close to his as they walked side by side in the night. He thought about what he had said about his hands. The energy running through them, the flowing of his blood. He wanted to share that energy with Gundham’s hand, hold them again and lose themselves to touch. It was all he could think about. In a burst of confidence he let their hands brush against each other as they neared the campus. Gundham didn’t flinch away, however he also didn’t make any movement to indicate he wanted to hold Souda’s hand again or do something equally intimate. Souda didn’t let it get to him. He was fine with this pace. Feeling completely out of body on their journey back

When they approached the campus, Souda flicked his cigarette ashes out and chucked the butt into the ashtray above a nearby trash can. Gundham followed him back inside his dorm to retrieve his items. Souda who had felt pretty good just before was now feeling his unease start to return, he shuffled his feet awkwardly when Gundham turned back to look at him at the entrance of the door. 

“Thank you for the food" He paused awkwardly and Souda swore he was biting his lip again, although with that scarf he could never confirm it "I hope my assistance today helps you understand biology more…” 

“Yeah...See you around.” Souda smiled at him. Waving awkwardly. 

Gundham didn’t smile back, he just simply turned and left, closing the door with a satisfying click.

Souda wasn’t hurt by it. He still felt good about tonight. He actually enjoyed spending time with Gundham. Although a small part of him felt a twinge of disappointment, _it was just a one time thing._ He had said. _Was it though? Could I let it just be a one time thing?_ He was completely sure that he was utterly confused on what to do next. 

Souda sat on his chair and sighed. Glaring at the biology homework that was at least 80% finished. He picked it up to look it over. 

He smiled again, seeing marks in Gundham’s messy handwriting on the sides of his paper. Maybe, _even if he was confused_ , He knew he liked what had happened tonight. It was the silver lining to his week whereas yesterday had been a pit of disaster. Souda was sure they had some sort of resemblance to an acquaintanceship right now, and maybe all Gundham needed was a little push to get him to maybe...possibly _be closer_ to him. 

Souda blushed again and swallowed. He failed his promise the night before, all day he couldn’t stop thinking about Gundham, even when Gundham was trying to get him to meditate and not think at all….However his initial lust, _although still present,_ was now replaced with a new feeling. A fluttery feeling in Souda’s chest. He didn’t want to name it _just yet._ It was new and a little unwelcome. 

Souda rested his chin on his arms as he forced himself to relax a bit more. Gundham had given him some pretty solid advice tonight. He _was_ trapped in his mind too much, replaying his worries over and over again. Gundham was trapped in his mind, but also Gundham had tried to pull him out of it. _Maybe I can pull myself out of it?_ He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of his physical form. 

It was working until his thoughts plagued him again. 

_Fuck…_

_I forgot to ask how he takes such good care of his skin..._


	3. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda hasnt spoken to Gundham all week since their ‘date’ until he accidentally runs to sonia and gundham and they are forced to interact again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah im so sorry I took forever to update this, this is kind of a boring chapter, mostly Souda settling into his feelings and jus dialogue heavy stuff..AGAIN, next chapter will be more intense i swear! also thank you so much for all the kind comments I read every one and I appreciate you all ^_^

Unfortunately Gundham had kept his promise. Souda hadn’t spoken to the guy in over five days and before he knew it it was already the weekend. He saw him in class, sure, but the breeder never attempted to approach him. Souda thought about doing it himself but considering he had approached Gundham twice already with varying results, he wanted to see if Gundham would be the one to initiate conversation. Of course that never happened. Souda didn’t even have his number so he couldn’t even send him a quick text. _I guess the lesson_ **_had_ ** _been a one time thing._

So in the following days Souda was forced to swallow his pride and focus on his work. He _did_ get a pretty good grade on that biology homework. Gundham knew what he was talking about. _Speaking of..._ lately he _has_ been paying more attention in that class in general. Sure it was just a filler science course he was being _forced_ to take and since he had already taken a physics course, it was the only other option, well besides Angie Yonaga’s botanical illustration class, but Souda couldn’t draw for the life of him so that was off the table. But he actually went out of his way for once to do the reading assignments and complete his work. It was a slow process but Gundham had really shaped him into caring at least slightly about biology. Or maybe he just wanted to impress the breeder who still sat two seats diagonal to him and drew cute hamsters in the corners of his pages. Either way, because of the breeder, class became much more anticipated for Souda, Even if they didn’t speak, watching him from afar satiated his visual needs. 

Of course biology had nothing to do with his major, err ultimate, Souda was a self proclaimed mechanic, pursuing a degree in mechanical engineering. He was in his third year right now. Gundham was in a similar situation, pursuing a degree in Zoology, as expected. He wondered if Gundham had to take any weird classes unrelated to animals. Hope’s Peak Academy was an odd school that’s for sure, stuffing indoor petting zoos into the same space as engineering students learning to build model gas turbines. At least he was lucky to get accepted, only the best of the best get to attend. 

However Souda still didn’t really know what he wanted to do after college, As a kid he dreamed of building a rocket one day, as an adult well, one can only dream. Souda wondered what Gundham wanted to do once he finished university. _Maybe he’ll leave the city or country?_ His throat clenched at the thought. 

His classmates were also struggling with what they wanted to do after college, some of them had ludacris ideas. Since it was a Saturday, Souda was held up in his dorm listening to such ludacris ideas and reading a passage from his biology textbook, or at least he was trying to because the current occupants in his dorm were causing a ruckus. 

“I dunno man I’m thinkin’ about openin a themed cafe once i’m out of here..” 

“Why? That has nothing to do with your ultimate..”

“What theme though?” 

“I was thinkin’ like cats or maybe cute girls!” 

“That’s sort of uncreative..” 

“Yea...Been there done that..” 

“I know but like.. think about it, it’d be ballin’!”

“The hell does ballin’ mean?” 

Souda groaned audibly and shifted the heavy textbook in his lap. His roommate had invited some friends over and they hadn’t shut up since. He was almost succeeding in drowning the chatter until he heard his name. 

“Hey Kazuichi? I didn’t know you were such an academic nut?” Mondo said this on the floor of his dorm, causing the others, Hajime and Nagito to look in his direction, the green haired one, named Rantaro chuckled to himself.

“He’s not, he's just trying to impress his new friend…” 

Souda’s brow twitched, he was trying to finish the paragraph he was reading, but his name being mentioned was hard to ignore so he spoke up. “He’s not really my friend and he’s not _new_ …” 

“Sorry sorry, your _boyfriend~”_

Souda stopped reading and snapped his head up to glare at his roommate from where he was sitting on his bed. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was an interesting roommate to have that’s for sure. His blonde buzzcut was always neatly styled, and at only 5’1” he still managed to give Souda a fright with his intimidating threats and gestures of grandeur. Although he was a business major, he was also involved with the Yakuza. Souda never pried on his double-life as heir to the head of the mafia. It was something he respected about his roommate. Fuyuhiko would sometimes indulge him with wild stories, but it was always his decision to share, Souda would never ask. 

“Don’t tease him guys, I don't see why there’s an issue with making friends..” Nagito chimed in, sporting his signature lazy smile. 

“Yea but those two are _always_ at each other’s throats, right?” Mondo intervened, he was slouched back, resting all his weight on his hands. Nagito huffed beside him, he was half leaning on Hajime who was preoccupied with his phone. Rantaro and Fuyuhiko stood above them, glancing between Mondo and Souda, who scoffed. 

“We aren’t always at each other’s throats….We just don’t always see eye to eye…” 

“Just to be clear, we're talking about _Gundham_ right?” Hajime glanced up from his screen to look at Souda, a quizzical expression drawn into his brows. 

Fuyuhiko pursed his lips. “That’s him, the weird goth animal rights activist has got Kazuichi bending over backwards _in class_ and _in the dorm._ ” 

Souda placed his book down and groaned, rubbing his eyes until he saw spots. “I’m not _bending over backwards_ for him, I just wanted to get better at biology, and for your information, _Mondo,_ I **do** try hard at school, I couldn’t be an engineer or a mechanic if I was fucking stupid at math or physics, I’m just not a GPA freak and biology isn’t my forte. Gundham just wanted to help me..” 

“Okay but you _are_ doing it for him? You were already passing that class right?” Mondo smiled at him, teeth showing from beneath his lips. 

Souda huffed and turned completely around. He picked his book up and dropped it into his lap with a thud against his thighs, He winced and shot them all an angry glare. 

“It was a D+ that isn’t good! Also It doesn’t fucking matter! He offered to help so now I’m trying for a better grade that’s it!” 

Fuyuhiko laughed and then sat on the edge of his own bed across the room, Souda didn’t see it, but from the creaky sound, it was what he predicted. 

“Kazuichi, Let up already, we know you’re tryna make friends or somethin’ with this guy, I mean five days ago I saw you two walkin’ together up from campus, so unless you two got some travel style way of teaching biology, I ain't gonna believe he was just here for a tutoring session.” 

Souda flushed and lowered his textbook, remembering that night Gundham came over.

____________________________________________________________

Souda didn’t exactly remember when he had fallen asleep but he remembered the numbness of his arms and how they were folded up underneath his head when he awoke. He had fallen asleep on his desk above a pile of drool. Fuyuhiko had supposedly just gotten out of the shower presumed from the damp hot air cradling his ankles. His chair was being shaken angrily combined with an irritated voice. “What’re you takin’ my chair for? You got your own don’t you?” He spat, his other hand scrunched up angrily over his towel. Souda lifted his head and grumbled something unintelligible when Fuyuhiko yanked the other chair back to his desk. 

“Also I saw Gundham leave the dorm before I came back? The fuck was he doing here?” 

Souda was groggy but he froze, slowly waking up. “Just….Helping with biology…” He shifted some papers around lazily. Fuyuhiko was staring at him, wide eyed, studying all of his subtle movements. However when he turned up nothing he just shrugged muttering something he didn’t catch and then didn’t bring it up again.

__________________________________________________________

Or at least until just now. 

“You saw us walkin’ together?” Souda turned back around to stare, flustered at his roommate’s accusatory remarks. “If you already saw us together why did you question me about why he was here? Obviously he didn’t just sneak in...” 

Fuyuhiko shrugged. “Was just testin’ you. Look I don’t care I just want you to admit the two of you were hangin’ out.”

Souda sighed and looked over at the group. They were all looking at him, lazy eyed and curious with this interaction. Souda crumbled. “Fine…He’s alright I guess...I just wanted to get food though..” 

“You went out to eat together?!” Mondo shrieked, hurling himself forwards and startling Hajime. 

Souda wanted to punch a hole through his textbook. “God, guys yes, we did, so what? Eating with a classmate isn’t _weird at all_...I’m done with this conversation, no more questions.” He officially turned around this time, back facing them and cold shoulder initiated. 

“Yea it’s gettin’ kinda old guys, Kazuichi can be friends with whoever he wants..” Rantaro stated calmly. 

The others hummed in what Souda hoped was agreement. 

“Speaking of Gundham though, did you guys see him and Sonia earlier passing out those ‘save the otters’ flyers?” 

“So that’s who put up those posters, huh, what’s goin’ on with otters?” 

“Obviously something not good..” 

Souda turned his head ever so slightly to listen in on the conversation. _I don’t think I’ve seen those posters...Maybe that’s what Gundham’s been so preoccupied with? Maybe he’s not ignoring me then...He’s just busy._

“Say why don’t we ever invite Gundham to hang with us?” 

“I assumed he hated being around _mortals.”_

“We totally should next time though, if Kaz and him have been gettin close.” 

“Yea maybe he can use his dark voodoo magic to lift the curse off Kazuichi’s dick so he can _finally_ get laid.”

Everyone except Hajime started laughing. Souda felt his skin prickle, feeling an urge to shout back at his friends, but decidedly bit his tongue. 

“Real mature guys..” Hajime stood up, cracking his spine in the process. 

Mondo, who had said it, was still chuckling to himself. 

“I’d want to end it here, Mondo, but honestly I could say the same about you.” Nagito huffed with a smirk. 

“Hey! C’mon I didn’t really mean it.” 

The others laughed again. Souda was peering at them from his peripherals, hoping they’d leave soon. _God the one time I try to do biology homework on my own and this is what happens.._

“Well I’m gettin’ antsy you guys wanna head out?” 

“N’ go where?” 

“I don’t know, anywhere I suppose, you wanna hit up some bars...?”

“Is drinking all you think about?” 

There was shuffling and suddenly everyone was standing. 

“Hey Kaz! You comin’?” 

Souda slumped forward and glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact with Fuyuhiko. 

“I should stay in...Finish my homework.” 

“Psh.” Mondo waved a limp wrist at him. “Suit yourself bookworm.” 

Amongst the jostling and chatting, Souda felt himself sinking into his body, losing sense of his fingertips and where they were placed on the page. He was zoned in on a picture of two golden retrievers, their genetic possibilities listed below. His vision blurred as he watched himself in third person. He faintly heard a ‘Bye Kaz!’ and then the loud sound of a door shutting snapped him out of it. 

Gundham wasn’t talking to him. _I should do something about it.._ He flipped a page, feeling frustration bubbling up inside him. _No, I should just read._ He tried to read another sentence but trailed off in his thoughts. Foot bouncing up and down underneath him. _I should go out for a quick smoke._

Souda sighed and slammed the book shut. Feeling his tension start to ease just a bit. He sighed and arched backwards, stretching his arms out to crack his knuckles and then his spine. He then tilted his neck slowly to loosen the aching muscle. Quickly he grabbed a cigarette and lighter from his bedside table and then slid off the bed. Leaving the textbook heavy and abandoned in the middle of his bed. 

When he walked down the hall from his dorm and then stepped outside he didn’t see Fuyuhiko or Mondo or the others, he assumed they must've walked further than he anticipated. He bounded down the short staircase and onto the campus sidewalks. It was a beautiful day, the sky was cloudless and blue despite being late in the afternoon; although as the shadows from nearby shrubbery and trash cans drew ever longer and the sun slowly sank into the horizon, Souda knew it wouldn’t last long. 

Souda found a spot near the parking lot on the other side of the building and lit his cigarette. He slouched on a fence and started taking slow tantalizing breaths of the toxicating air. 

Fuyuhiko had said they were going out drinking, it still felt early to so but Souda was beginning to feel an aching sense of dread at the thought. _I should’ve gone with them...I could really use a drink.._ He suddenly realized with more aching dread he still hadn’t finished fixing Mondo’s bike. The guy was being patient now, hadn’t said a word about it since Monday and it was making Souda begin to feel guilty. He knew deep down though it wasn’t his fault as his workload was increasing and daily stressors in his life got in the way of appeasing his friends sometimes. 

Souda flicked some cigarette ashes on the ground and stomped on it, smudging the black chalk into the pavement. He wanted to do something, anything, but he felt like he couldn’t move or allow himself any relaxation from the everyday drawl of a university student. Suddenly he heard familiar voices, a deep one and a peppy female voice. 

His head shot up just in time to see Miss Sonia and Gundham walking together from the dorm entrance to the actual school building. They were each carrying a bundle of papers. Souda immediately lost his train of thought and felt the cigarette start to slip from his lips. Sonia was wearing a cute sundress and tights, her hair was done up as usual. Gundham was surprisingly wearing only black jeans and a white T shirt, his scarf loosely draped over his neck and dangling behind him. 

As if on instinct , Souda was bounding up to them as soon as they were close enough, cigarette still hanging limply from his jaw. It bounced with each step, threatening to burn his cheek, feeling brainless and on edge he slowly made his way up to them. He figured if Sonia was there, he could at least say hi to her and that would force Gundham to acknowledge him. 

Sonia was the first to see him. Her eyes brightened and she shuffled the papers under one arm to smile and wave. “Oh! Kazuichi Greetings!” 

Souda stopped dead in his tracks only five feet away from the pair and halted for a second, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth to respond. 

“Hey..Sonia.” He smiled back, taking in Gundham’s quizzical expression. “So..What’re you guys up to?”

Gundham looked like he wanted to respond but Sonia interrupted. “Oh! We are putting up posters to raise awareness about illegal animal trade for exotic and endangered animals in japan.” 

Souda quirked a brow. Taking a quick drag from his cigarette. “Really? That’s cool? Ya guys need any help?” He eyed Gundham’s small stack of papers. 

“A bold suggestion, however we have just completed our task..” Gundham said cooly. He was giving Souda a suspicious glare. It irked the pink haired but he pushed on, accepting this small feat as a win.

“Oh..Well where are you headed now.” 

“It is not any of your-“ 

“Me and Gundham were actually headed over right now to go see the mini zoo they keep up for the zoology and animal based students, we heard one of the rabbits had babies! So cute right?” Sonia interrupted, eyes beaming with delight. 

Gundham made a grunt sound but nodded slowly anyways. 

“Oh that’s cool, I’ve heard of that like, mini zoo but i've never really been…”

“Kazuichi? You have never seen the animals we shelter at the school? Gundham here raises and takes care of the majority of them himself. You should come check it out with us!” 

Gundham stared at her wide eyed and Souda had to stifle a smile. He didn’t respond immediately prompting Sonia to continue. 

“...Unless of course you are much too busy?” 

She looked so taken aback all of sudden and Souda felt his heart twinge. 

“No, no..Not at all...I’d love to go see some animals with you guys.” 

Her demeanor cheered up and she clapped her hands. “Marvelous!”

“Then let us continue, I am becoming restless standing here beneath the setting sol.” Gundham said, turning and sticking his nose in the air. 

Souda blinked as the pair began walking towards the building. He followed behind, hands shoved into his pockets. He was still trying hard not to smile at how he had probably thrown off the rhythm of Gundham’s schedule. The walk itself though was mostly quiet save for Sonia’s little comments. 

“Oh I hope that beautiful python is doing well! Kazuichi have you ever held a snake?”

“I….Maybe?..I don’t really remember.”

“Do not frighten him too much She-cat, I believe Kazuichi to fear most cold blooded creatures..” 

Souda looked down at his feet as he walked, trying to hide his gaze. 

“Oh? You do not like snakes?” 

“Well, let’s just say me and snakes would prefer to keep our distance..” 

Sonia and Gundham both chuckled at that and Souda himself felt amused by the statement as well. 

Slowly in the distance, the school came into view and around the corner outside, Gundham led them towards a small house, although it could equally pass as a shed or a small barn. The shingles were red and looked uneven. Souda recognized it as Gundham’s own workshop where he harbored his mini zoo. Definitely different from his own garage-like workshop, it was much more run down. 

Sonia was bouncing on her toes when they approached the worn wooden door and Gundham began shifting through keys to find the one that unlocked it. It made Souda reminisce on the bulk of his own keychain, some keys he didn’t even know where they came from. 

Sonia’s eyes suddenly widened besides Souda. “Oh Kazuichi, you should consider putting that out first, the animals shouldn’t be breathing in smoke.” 

Souda flicked the cigarette in his mouth once and exhaled. “Right..” Without another word he nervously looked around until he found a large rock. He crouched down and quickly snuffed the cigarette against its grainy surface until it was burnt out and then stuffed the remains into his pocket. He hated putting used grimy cigarettes in his pockets but there was no ashtray around and he didn’t wanna risk Gundham and Sonia judging him for littering. Or worse, starting a fire. 

When he was standing again the door was already swung open and the instant unfamiliar smell of animals filled his nostrils. He could see specks of dust hanging above their heads as they padded across the dusty wooden floors, following Gundham and Sonia closely. Souda wasn’t quite ready to admit it yet but his brain was spiraling through turmoil the moment he saw the pair. He liked Miss Sonia a lot, but with his new feelings being targeted at Gundham, he really didn’t know how to react. At the same time seeing them together announced feelings of jealousy, that was common though. He usually felt jealous when Gundham was wooing Sonia with his impeccable knowledge of the dark arts and well, his animals too, because what woman doesn’t love cute animals? Regardless of who he liked, he was still jealous, He wanted to be able to have chemistry with someone like they did. 

Once inside and the door was shut and the lights were on Gundham began looking much more relaxed. 

“Oh It’s such a joy you’re able to harbor such lovely creatures, Gundham.” Sonia swooned, staring specifically at a yellow snake coiled around a moist branch propped up inside a luxurious glass tank. 

“Indeed, such creatures as she are furiously delicate, strong willed and elegant hunters, such as yourself, she-cat..”

“Oh!” Sonia gushed. “So may I hold her?”

“I admire your fascination with this young python, She-cat however I am afraid she has a temper with humans and I would like you to keep all of your fingers intact.” 

“I understand, maybe next time..” She smiled weakly. 

Souda rolled his eyes and grimaced backing up from the strange pair but reeled when he felt the sharp corner of a cage stab into his lower back. “Shit..” He hissed. 

Gundham and Sonia both whipped back around. “Careful Kazuichi, this is unfamiliar territory for you, you do not know what heinous beast could be lurking beneath those bars.” 

Souda groaned and rubbed his back, turning around to see four small white bunnies and a larger bunny he presumed to be their mother huddled together at the bottom of the cage. 

“Yea yea, calm down, it’s just some bunnies...I think I spooked them a little though, whoops.” 

Gundham made his way over to the cage. He didn’t shove Souda aside but rather took up his space, forcing the mechanic to step back with mild irritation. He made sure to look behind him this time so as not to bump into more of Gundham’s cages.

Gundham unlatched the top of the cage and reached in to usher a small bunny into his hands. He lifted it to his chest as the small nervous creature shrank back into his body, it’s red eye was wild and it’s large ears shook with each subtle sound they picked up. 

“How cute!” Sonia cooed in awe. 

“I am only allowed to harbor small creatures in my workshop. So do not fret Kazuichi, none are more dangerous than you or I.” 

Souda smiled at that. “So no lions or tigers in here?” 

“Unfortunately no. It would be cruel to keep such creatures in small space where I could not tend to their needs properly..” 

Gundham leaned forward with cradled arms that held the timid bunny, his eyes flashed. “If you are willing, I am offering him to you…” 

Souda tilted his head slightly and adjusted his hat. Here he thought Gundham was giving him the silent treatment, but now he’s being so kind again. _Offering to let me hold his rabbit? Oh and seeing Miss Sonia is always a treat._ However he still couldn’t shake off the rift in his attraction. Before, he was always set on impressing and pleasing Sonia but now, he was feeling inexplicably drawn to Gundham, it was different however from his attraction to Sonia. While the mechanic felt inclined to impress and seduce the princess with clear intentions, he really had no idea what he wanted to do with Gundham. Sure he still felt that familiar spark of rivalry but it was always followed by that new feeling, the swell of anxiety in his chest and the heat that spread across his face. He prefered to call it lust. Any further pondering on his attraction to the man left him feeling confused and embarrassed. But now that they both occupied the same space as him he really didn’t know who he was drawn to more. 

Amid his thoughts and growing worries Souda realized Gundham was still holding the rabbit out to him and he quickly put on a meek smile, reaching his own hands out. _Seems familiar._ Gundham placed the warm creature in his palms and their fingers brushed. The pink haired man panicked for a moment at the contact and then again when he realized how close Gundham was. For triple effect his adrenaline surged again when the rabbit started moving and he was completely unsure if he was holding it the correct way. 

“Calm down….Like this.” Gundham soothed them both. He touched Souda’s forearms and adjusted them so he would hold the rabbit more comfortably and correctly. _He’s so close._ Souda glanced down to realize the tips of their shoes were also touching. Wishing he didn’t look so clueless right now he started moving on his own and pulled the rabbit close to his body. Although it did mean Gundham pulled away faster too. He gave one last gentle stroke to the small creatures back as he did. Souda looked up as a faint stream of sunlight blossomed from the roof window and illuminated the dust particles in between their line of sight. It was like an intentional trail placed there for their eyes to meet.

It shouldn’t have been as tense as it was but the moment felt incredibly intimate and Sonia’s presence suddenly felt invasive. Souda’s cheeks immediately started heating up. _Shit not again._ Gundham’s gaze was like a vast gray ocean drawing him in. He wanted to drown in it. He suddenly realized with delight he wasn’t wearing that red contact. It was nice to see those eyes again. Although they were the starting domino that knocked over all the others in Souda’s discovery of attraction. Since then he had accepted their power over him, as well as the rest of his face. He didn’t even realize he had started to lean in until Sonia interrupted. 

“O-oh Kazuichi, he seems to like you.”

The color from Souda’s face drained and he jumped back, snapping his neck in Sonia’s direction. “W-what?” Gundham stepped back, similarly flustered. 

“The rabbit, it appears he has taken a liking to you.” She looked confused, probably at his outburst but remained cheery as she spoke.

Souda heart palpitated then eased as he blushed madly, blood returning to his face. He was so quick to interpret Sonia’s statement the wrong way and it embarrassed him further . 

“Oh! Right. Yea...I’ve never held a rabbit before so...I couldn’t tell.”

Gundham glanced at him briefly and then looked away, adjusting his scarf. _Was he blushing too?_

“Sometimes it is hard to tell, but when a creature truly trusts you, they will present their underbelly to you, isn’t that right Gundham?” Sonia casually asked. 

Gundham composed himself and then crossed his arms and silently nodded so Souda focused his attention on the rabbit pressed against his chest, _He must have interpreted it wrong too? How did he recover so fast though?_ “So does he like me?” Souda asked without thinking as the bunny confidently sniffed his fingers. The small creature shuddered and Souda wasn’t sure if that was normal or not. 

“It does appear to be relaxed with you, however you may frighten it very easily as even subtle movements can instil fear in domestic prey animals…” Gundham said slowly. 

“Hah, sounds like me..” 

“That you frighten easily or that you are domestic prey?”

“Ah, lay off.. you know which one I meant.” 

Their eyes met again and Souda felt himself beginning to sweat. He felt more composed though. As timid as he could be, he was used to it and something about Gundham being just as flustered as him upon someone speculating their interest in each other really rubbed Souda the right way. He liked that Gundham possibly felt the same as Souda just by being near him. He wasn’t 100% positive but something was definitely amiss in Gundhams actions since their scuffle, he glanced at Souda a lot more now and let his stares linger, he also blushed so much more now. It may have just been the inevitable awkwardness that came from a new friendship or from their fight. Souda wasn’t sure on the specifics, Gundham’s brain was the polar opposite of his most of the time but he knew for certain that the situation was certainly affecting Gundham somehow. 

Souda stroked the rabbit and hummed. He glanced at a still quizzical looking Sonia. “So Gundham...You raise these rabbits yourself right?”

“Yes they were bred and born right here.” 

“That’s cool...I’m not really an animal guy, but I guess this little dude is fine.” He stroked the back of the rabbit again, feeling it’s soft downy fur brush between his fingers. 

Sonia made her way over to Souda’s side “Gundham is..quite amazing with animals.” she smiled.

Gundham blinked slowly and then turned on his heels to begin a walk towards the other side of the room. “You are able to handle a rabbit without my supervision for a brief moment correct, Kazuichi?”

He didn’t even give him time to respond before he was continuing his ramble. 

“I have a sickly cold blooded companion I must tend to now.” 

Sonia hummed and then placed a gentle hand on Souda’s shoulder, he tensed at the touch and looked at her. “M-miss Sonia?” He choked.

“Gundham spoke of a sickly lizard a few nights ago, I hope the poor creature is okay.” She blinked slowly, her bottom lip was curled into her mouth as if she was having a hard time telling him this. 

Souda didn’t reply, he merely stared at the spot where her hand was in awe, feeling as if he had turned into a statue. Is this? Does this feel the same as when me and Gundham are together? 

“Curses, the treatment appears to be failing.” 

“Huh?” Souda stumbled for a moment, the subtle pleasant moment between him and miss Sonia ended and so he placed the young rabbit back into its enclosure. 

Sonia watched both of them, darting her head back and forth before approaching Gundham’s side. 

“What will you do?” She inquired, similarly placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning into him. 

Gundham shook his head. “I am afraid I will have to make a trip to the reptile veterinarian outside of the city as soon as I can tomorrow.” 

“Outside of the city? How are you gonna transport a lizard there?” Souda put in, making Gundham and Sonia turn to look at him.

“As I do not own a vehicle I will have to use a form of public transportation.” 

Gundham stated, looking solemnly ahead of him. 

“That may be difficult and stressful especially for the lizard but If it’s what you have to do, It is for the best.” 

Sonia was still looking at Gundham but the two were effectively blocking the view of the enclosure so Souda approached Gundham’s side and looked down at the lizard. It looked to be maybe an Iguana although he wasn’t completely sure. The poor creature looked dull and was laying on its stomach, arms splayed behind it. It was breathing very slowly and it’s eyes were wet and glazed over. “Jeez what happened to it?” 

“I am unsure…Last week he was bright and energetic but as the days progressed his health suddenly deteriorated. I will have to check in with a specialist immediately to get a complete diagnosis.” 

Souda suddenly felt he should leave. He didn’t know how to comfort Gundham properly, although he looked just as brooding as ever, he was sure the breeder was stressing out over this. Sonia probably understood this situation better anyways.. 

“Well I hope it all works out for you.” Souda spoke, taking a few steps back and heading for the door. 

“Oh, are you leaving Kazuichi?” Sonia tilted her head at him. 

“Yea, I mean, It was nice seeing this place, thanks for letting me yaknow _, hold a rabbit._ But i’m tired and should probably get back to doing homework and stuff.” 

Souda felt a pang in his chest when Gundham just stared at him. 

“Oh well take care Kazuichi! I bid you a safe travel back to your dormitory.” Sonia bowed and smiled at him. Souda ignored Gundham’s cold stare and melted into Sonia’s cheery one, “Thank you, c-ya later Sonia!” He chirped. 

Gundham said nothing as Souda then stepped back and turned to open the door and leave. It swung shut behind him and he padded out onto the walkway. it was darker out now. The sun had slipped away leaving the sky a dull purple.

He sighed as he passed the rock he scuffed his cigarette out on and sighed again when he palmed his pocket and remembered he had no new cigarettes, only the old crumpled one.

Souda felt irritated, for some reason seeing Sonia right next to Gundham and being suddenly reminded of their close relationship was really rubbing him the wrong way. 

Sonia was such a delight to be around but Gundham could be so eye roll inducing paired with her. He prefered their one on one interactions. 

When his dorm building came into view he shuffled around his pocket for his keys, but only turned up the old crinkled cigarette. _Huh?_ He shuffled around again and then tried his other pocKet. Nothing

_Shit._

Somehow when he had left the building he had forgotten to take his keys, but that’s okay he’ll just text Fuyuhiko to let him in. _Oh wait...Fuyuhiko is out drinking with the others and he’ll probably be out all night…_

The crushing realization that Souda may as well be trapped out here until Fuyuhiko came back mixed in with his already apparent irritation. 

The mechanic banged his forehead against the door, his pink hair swaying back and forth with the momentum. It did nothing except cause a dull ache to creep into his skull but he continued the motion anyways. 

“God, fucking damnit.” He muttered.

After 2 minutes of fruitless self pity Souda sank to the floor and pulled out his phone. He tried calling Fuyuhiko but it went straight to voicemail _Typical…_ He tried texting him… _Not delivered...no service...of course.._

“Stupid shitty service”. He mumbled. 

Souda’s only hope now was to wait until another student came out or came in to let him in. The only problem was the boys dormitory was barren tonight and it was well..night time, so he wasn't expecting anyone to be out. A flash of hope swelled up inside him when he remembered that Gundham was still out. _If I just wait here he’ll come back eventually and let me in._

And so the mechanic sat down on the cement steps and waited. 

And waited.

And waited…

And eventually he fell asleep. He didn’t even remember closing his eyes, but he kept falling in and out of consciousness as cars rumbled past or something rustled in the bushes. 

Souda shivered when a particularly cold gust of wind blew at him. He was about to slip back into unconsciousness again when he heard light footsteps and then a voice. 

“Oh goodness, Kazuichi, what on earth are you doing out here?” 

Souda’s brain took a few moments to process before he lifted his head, it felt heavy and his vision still hadn’t settled on the smudge of a human in front of him. Eventually he blinked away the sleepiness and realized it was Miss Sonia, “Nnh, huh?” He could see her but his brain still hadn’t caught up with him yet. He was still trying to think of a concrete answer when Sonia crouched down in front of him. 

“Have you been sleeping here all night?” She asked softly. 

“Hm, Yea, hey...Where’s Gundham?” 

Sonia gave him a crestfallen look and reached her hand out to help the mechanic up. He took it and lifted himself up to full height next to the taller girl. Swaying a bit as the blood rushed back into his limbs. 

“That..is also what I came here for. I am afraid after you left he told me he was heading back to his dormitory to get a transportable cage for the sickly reptile but then he never returned. I went back to my dorm eventually but now he isn’t answering any of my emails, so I came here to see if he was alright but-.” 

Souda’s eyes widened, she looked so worried for the man. 

He reached into his pocket and checked his phone, it was 5:55 am and the sky was slowly getting lighter. Why was Sonia up this early anyways? She must have noticed him questioning this because she gave him an answer. “I couldn’t sleep all night, I was just too worried.” She then began to chew her nails, but stopped herself almost immediately. 

“I- hey, maybe he just slipped past me while I was sleeping?” Souda assured, placing his phone back in his pocket and resting his other hand on her shoulder 

She barely acknowledged the gesture “Have you been out here all night though? surely if he came upon you here he would have tried to wake you, Gundham does care for you…” 

She suddenly froze up when the words left her mouth, as if she wasn’t supposed to say that outloud. 

Souda was also just as surprised and tried to pretend like he hadn’t heard her say that. 

“Speaking of, why were you out here sleeping on the steps? Are you feeling okay?” She stepped forward to press the back of her hand on his forehead, an action that reminded Souda of his mother. 

He chuckled for a second and brushed her hand aside. 

“uh, it’s kinda embarrassing but I sorta forgot to bring my keys when I went with you guys yesterday.” 

“Oh dear, I’m very sorry, you must be exhausted, here I'll let you in immediately.” 

She stepped past him and pulled out her keycard to unlock the front door. She pulled the handle, swinging the doors open and they both stepped inside. Once inside Souda exhaled and then turned Sonia who suddenly looked sheepish. 

“I know I am not supposed to be in the boys dormitory but may I at least accompany you to Gundham’s dorm to see if he is ok?”

Souda’s gaze softened and he nodded. “Sure, we should definitely see if he’s alright.” 

She perked up and smiled at him “Lead the way.” she chirped.

Souda blushed at her peppiness and began walking towards the stairs. Unfortunately the elevator still looked broken so they had to take the harder way.

Souda’s brain had fully woken up now, although still groggy his mind was racing, what had happened to Gundham? Why didn’t he come back? He was happy to be here with Sonia but he hated seeing how upset she was over Gundham’s disappearance and lack of communication. Although it’s not like he had been gone long enough to file a missing persons report.

Souda was sure he had just run off somewhere, maybe to cast a healing spell in the forest or maybe he had simply taken his lizard to the veterinarian and forgot to tell Sonia. 

Sonia was quiet on the way up, she trailed behind him, her footsteps light and meticulous while Souda stomped his way up, exhausted but determined. When they reached his door. Sonia paused, “Is it locked?” 

“Probably, unless he’s one of those weird people who isn’t afraid of intruders.” _Gundham likely was one of those weird people._

Souda knocked once. No answer. 

He knocked again and this time he yelled. “Hey, Gundham! You in there?” 

Still no answer. 

He tried one more time by twisting the doorknob but much to his dismay it was in-fact locked. He turned to Sonia and shrugged. 

“He could be sleeping..” She stated. 

“I doubt it, Gundham isn’t a deep sleeper..” He swallowed nervously, remembering the one night he was here pounding on the door at 3 am.

“If he were here he would’ve opened the door or shouted back or something.” He continued

Sonia hummed and looked away. “I see.” 

The mechanic suddenly felt bad for crushing her hopes and tried to put on a bleak smile.

“Hey, after you went back to your dorm, did you ever check his work space to see if he had gone back there?” 

“I didn’t, he was gone for too long so I assumed he wasn’t coming back..” 

Souda shifted his weight on his feet. “We should go check again, see if he might be there” 

Sonia suddenly looked at her phone and sighed. “Kazuichi, I appreciate your help but I have an interview at 7:30 so I must get ready soon.” 

Souda sank back and tilted his head. “Ah? You do?”

She stepped forward to grab both of his hands “Yes, oh, Kazuichi, I hate to ask this of you when you are so exhausted but will you please find Gundham for me, to at least calm my nerves? I would be forever grateful.”

Souda was melting from her touch and although he was incredibly tired his heart swelled with confidence and a desire to please the princess .

“I swear, I’ll do my best to find him.”

She smiled at his words and then made her way for the stairs. “I must get going soon, follow me.” 

Souda followed her out and almost went right back outside before stopping himself to go back to his dorm to retrieve his keys, the door was unlocked fortunately since he hadn’t brought his keys to lock them in the first place, he also managed to grab his wallet as well as toss out the old cigarette and grab a few new ones before he was outside again. 

The sun was peeking up over the horizon and Souda felt his exhaustion weigh down on him again, however he didn’t want to disappoint Miss Sonia. 

She stood in front of him looking concerned.

“We must part ways now, Thank you again Kazuichi, please inform me immediately when you find him.” She pleaded.

Souda nodded and waved her off,

“Good luck with your interview.”

She smiled and started to walk off before suddenly halting and turning on her heels to look at Souda again. 

“One more thing, Gundham he….He really does care about you Kazuichi, even if he seems cold sometimes…” 

Souda blinked at her words but she continued. 

“He won’t admit it yet but I think he really does see you as a friend.” She looked to her feet while Souda was rendered speechless, not shocked or in awe, he just didn't know how to respond. 

“Anyways, I hope you find him, for both our sakes.” She chirped, finally walking away, a faster pace in her step this time. 

Souda waited until she was out of sight before he let out a guttural sigh and groan. He didn't have time to mull over what she had told him. His week was just getting crazier and he kept putting more work on his plate. He had to find Gundham fast so he could go home and sleep. It seemed that every time he interacted with Gundham his sleep was disturbed somehow. speaking of, where the hell was Fuyuhiko? He should've been back by now. He was frustrated at this predicament but the thought of letting Sonia down kept him going…

Not to mention a small part of him was also worried for Gundham. If he really did see Souda as a friend, it fueled his motivation to find him. 

He decided the easiest option first was to search the breeders workspace, so he begrudgingly began the path there, hoping to find some sort of clue. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda helps Gundham out and they go on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly I was planning on posting this chapter along with chapter 5 because I felt like they flowed together much more nicely rather than separately but eh I'm halfway done with ch 5. anyways and it's Halloween so I thought I'd give ya'll an earlier update. Can I just say thank you all so much for 300 kudos!! I never imagined my silly little Soudam fic would get this much traction.
> 
> Also in the spirit of halloween I had a sudden thought of Gundham and Souda dressed up as Morticia and Gomez from the Addam's family. (With Gundham as Morticia and Souda as Gomez obviously) Might write a funny lil one shot of that eventually lol 
> 
> Anyways I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy this update, it's mostly dialogue again but it sets up the next plot point ^__^

A few songbirds sang noisily in the crisp morning air. The pink haired mechanic yawned and shuddered, his throat felt raw and dry and he heaved a few coughs into his fist, hoping to eventually get some water in him. The sun was peeking over the horizon of the city below. Painting the sky in warm pastels and the songbirds from before cast shadows when they soared past the sun. It was quite beautiful really, Souda was rarely awake this early to see sunrises so despite his fatigue and exhaustion he could at least enjoy this rare moment. A small part of him wished he could share this moment with Gundham, the breeder seemed like someone who would enjoy sunrises...and birds. 

When he approached the dingy workspace, Souda paused, the aura around the wooden structure felt different this early in the morning. 

Complete silence.

Save for the distant and now eerie calls of the songbirds. 

Souda swallowed nervously, preparing for what he already expected. It was too quiet for anyone to be occupying the small space but he curiously approached the door anyways and twisted the knob.

Locked out again. Shit. 

He should've expected that though. The mechanic groaned wishing he had brought his toolkit with him too, he was likely able to pick this lock if he had been prepared. For now the mechanic and informal locksmith would have to find a different way to peek inside. Souda was sure Gundham wasn’t here so knocking would be useless. He did it anyways, a quick tap. No answer…

The pink haired man looked around and spotted a window to his right just about a few inches over his head. _I should peek inside just to be sure, maybe he left some clues behind._

Souda pulled a sturdy looking bucket over to stand on and formed a bridge with his hands to peer under. He pressed himself right against the glass and confirmed his suspicion, Gundham or any human was nowhere to be found. He also noticed a few knocked over items and more scattered papers, just like the breeder’s room. From this angle he couldn't get a good view of the entire interior but from his conclusive evidence he was positive Gundham had just taken his lizard to the vet and forgot to tell Sonia. 

However as the sun peeked higher behind Souda, a beam cast down on the corner of a table right into a splatter of bright reddish pink. Souda’s heart skipped a beat. He peered closer. 

Blood… 

He stared, hoping he was wrong. _Maybe it’s just paint?_

Although Gundham wasn’t a painter and there was no reason for him to have paint in his workspace especially around animals. 

Paint didn’t usually coagulate like that either...

It was most definitely a splatter of blood abashedly disturbing Souda’s line of sight, Gundham wasn’t here and he hadn’t contacted Sonia all night. 

Something was wrong. 

Souda’s heart began to pound and his veins ran icy cold. 

_Gundham was hurt, what if someone killed him? Or kidnapped him?_

Souda finally snatched control of his muscles again and jumped down from the bucket, nearly slipping on the wet grass before bolting in the direction of the street.

“Fuck!” He hissed

He was hyperventilating, worry and fear consuming him. 

He didn’t know where he was running, the police station was a reliable option although it was quite a ways away and Souda was running on foot. There was no way he could run all the way there in a feasible amount of time. 

He almost tripped over a rock and cursed out loud again but his legs were moving on autopilot, numb and relentless as he stumbled over the concrete, despite knowing logically this was a stupid reaction, he couldn’t stop himself, he just had to get away, had to get help, had to find Gundham, or Sonia, or someone! 

Eventually Souda’s train of thought finally caught up with his feet.

He pulled his phone from his pocket to call someone for help. _Running all the way there would be a waste of time and Gundham could be in danger!_

The mechanic frantically pulled out his phone and stumbled over the passcode, running all the while, arms and hands shaking. 

Looking down at his phone while running in hindsight was a bad idea because the moment he began to type in the number, the mechanic's frantic stride was forced to a complete stop as his body collided with a solid force. 

The momentum caused his knees to buckle and his limbs to go flailing as he fell back on his ass with a sharp hiss. A sharp pain shot threw his jaw first when his teeth clacked together over his tongue. 

The phone he’d been holding slipped from his grasp as well, the crack of it landing on the concrete a few feet away was all he heard for a brief moment before the barrier began to speak. 

“Foolish mortal! Look ahead when you step!” Came an angry voice. 

“Huh, what?” Souda shook his head and looked up at a familiar set of gray and red eyes... _No, just gray, pale skin and a scowl._

“Oh, Kazuichi, it is only you..” 

Souda ignored the disappointed statement and stumbled to his feet, wheezing. 

He brushed the dirt off his jumpsuit, nearly falling forward to grab Gundham’s shoulder as if he couldn't believe the man in front of him was real. 

“Gundham?! What?...Are you okay? There was blood! I saw…I-?!” 

He couldn’t find his train of thought anymore, having initially thought the worst of Gundham’s whereabouts and now here he was face to face with a ghost. 

Gundham coldly pushed Souda away, although his gaze turned to one of confusion and softened upon hearing Souda’s worry. 

“Kazuichi. I’m quite alright, Now, calm your breathing and tell me coherently, what has disturbed you this intensely?” 

Souda couldn’t immediately calm down but with Gundham’s help he tried, steadying his shaking jaw he took a couple of deep breaths and exhaled slowly. Wiping a palm over his sweaty forehead. He must have looked like a madman right now, running on 0 sleep, unbrushed hair, covered in dirt and probably scrapes too. 

A few silent moments passed and Gundham hummed besides him to alert the mechanic once more. 

“Well?-“

“So! I got locked out last night and had to sleep outside, long story... but then I thought maybe you'd come back and let me in? But then you didn’t so I fell asleep outside and then Sonia came up to me and said you didn’t come back last night and then you wouldn’t answer her texts or anything! so she asked me for help and then I went out to look for you and I saw...I saw blood in your workspace! I thought something had happened to you! I was freaking out man I thought, I thought maybe-!”

He blurted it out so fast but stopped when he saw how bewildered the breeder looked in front of him. It would be cute to Souda if he wasn’t currently having a mental breakdown. 

Gundhams mouth parted after the outburst, stormy eyes wide in shock.

“You were worried for me?”

Souda stuttered gibberish as if that was the most obvious statement in the world. 

“Of course I was fuckin’ worried!”

He was about to say more but stopped himself when he started to inspect Gundham more. There was a large white bandage on his left arm and a carrier cage by his foot. 

“What are you doing out here by the way so early? Sonia was worried sick...” 

Both of them looked down at the carrier cage while Souda waited for an explanation. 

“As you know I have a sickly reptile however the exotic veterinarian is quite a drive away and I don’t have a vehicle so I had to settle for the public bus..” 

“And?” He pressed. 

Gundham gave him a stone faced frown. “And they rejected my presence, because animals were not allowed, so I am forced to make the journey on foot.” 

Souda furrowed his brows surveying the situation more. He noticed the bandage again and pointed at it like a confused child. 

“And that?” 

Gundham smiled sheepishly, an expression Souda thought he’d never see the man make. But Gundham was full of surprises lately… 

“This must have been the source of the ‘crime scene’ you so worriedly described.” The breeder's delicate fingers then lifted up the long black sleeve so Souda could get a better view. 

“I was attempting to remove my reptilian friend from his enclosure when all of a sudden he latched onto me with his teeth.” Gundham flexed the fingers on his injured hand and then pulled the sleeve back over the bandage. 

“Not to fret though, For a powerful lord of darkness such as myself who has encountered countless demonic beasts, I am quite accustomed to being bitten…”

Souda blushed and turned away shaking his head, he was finally coming to terms with the awkwardness of the situation and was so relieved Gundham was okay, but slightly irritated the man wasn’t in trouble at all and had just miscommunicated poorly with Sonia. He would have to tell her this or maybe question Gundham on his elusiveness all night. There was no way the breeder had been obtaining the lizard and then walking to the bus station in a time span of 7 hours? _No. There was something else going on._

“I suppose I should have informed Sonia, I am deeply sorry to hear she was upset with my disappearance however my cellular device lost service sometime in the night so I was unable to inform her of my whereabouts.” Gundham stated, suddenly lifting up the carrier in his uninjured arm. 

“Ah..I’ll let her know, don’t worry about it.” Souda sighed, fiddling with his pocket, thinking hard. 

“I appreciate the gesture, sharp toothed one, now I must get going, I have a long and perilous journey ahead of me.” 

Souda huffed, _is he really gonna walk all the way there?_ His mouth suddenly moved faster than his brain. He didn’t know why but he had to stop him somehow. 

“Wait!”

Gundham turned back around, eyebrowless brow quirked in confusion

“Hm?” 

_What am I doing?_

“I- I have a car, back at my workplace, I fixed it up awhile back…”

Gundham just stared blankly at the mechanic as he flushed. 

“And I have a license too…” 

Souda swallowed nervously and scratched at the hairs standing up on the back of his neck.

“I could drive you if ya wanted?” 

The look Gundham gave him was one Souda himself could not read but something told him it was a positive one.

_____

Souda wasn’t sure why he kept giving out favors lately, his brain was fried, he was completely sleep deprived and he had so much homework to do but here he was in the front seat of a car he’d only ever driven once, Gundham besides him and a dying reptile in his lap. 

He grunted whilst struggling to buckle up and then pulled out his phone to send Sonia a quick text, however the man besides him let out a long sigh. 

“Tamer of Automatons, How long are you going to be distracted by your mobile device?” Gundham grumbled beside him. 

“God, shut it, I have to let Sonia know that you're okay and also that I’m driving you to the vet…”

He smiled at the implication of his statement. “Human doctors are only for _mortals_ afterall right?” 

Gundham sank back in his seat and looked to the side in contemplation. 

“Am I not human…?” 

It was not the response he expected from the man, Souda had never once heard Gundham proclaim his humanity even rhetorically, always shaking his fist at the sky and cursing his ‘temporary’ vessel. It effectively threw Souda off guard but he ignored the temptation to prod the man for an explanation. _I mean. He is human. It’s just weird to hear him ‘admit’ it for once._

When he peeked out of his peripherals Souda swore Gundham was pouting beside him. _Fucking pouting_ , like a child, it should've been cute but for some reason it only disturbed Souda. 

_I’m doin’ something nice for him but he’s still grumpy... What’s his deal?_

“You should be more considerate of Miss Sonia.” He spat. Causing Gundham to look up at him. “She was up all night worried about you and you haven’t even made an effort yet to contact her.” 

Gundham’s face fell and he clutched at the cage in his grasp harder. “She will understand. However, I hope she can forgive me.” It was so grim it caused Souda to pause his texting and stare blankly at his fingers. 

The mechanic sighed. “She was really upset man, you two are basically joined at the hip, If I had a relationship like that I wouldn’t be communicating this poorly with them. You should be more grateful with what you two have or else you’ll lose her…” 

Gundham didn’t reply, he just stared at Souda like he had two heads and then looked back down at his lap. 

Souda shook his head, not bothering to pry the man more, finishing up the text on his own terms and then slipping the phone back into his pocket. 

“Ready?” He inquired, adjusting the front view mirror. 

Gundham only hummed and crossed his arms when Souda started up the engine and backed out of the garage onto the empty street. 

It was almost past morning now, the sun was a bright blinding bulb in the sky and there were no clouds in sight. 

Souda flinched and pulled the sun blocker down, just a bit as they got further and further away from Hope's Peak Academy. 

It was silent for the first few minutes, That was fine... But now that silence was starting to test Souda’s sanity.

_What am I doing? I could be sleeping right now?_

The exhaustion was starting to creep up Souda’s neck however he was now used to running on little to no sleep. Gundham was probably equally as exhausted although he was better at hiding it than Souda was...

He glanced down.

Those long pale fingers were gripping the cage tightly as if he was afraid the creature would escape.

“So, what vet are we going to again?” He finally cut in, not quite sure where their destination was yet. 

“The location I'm seeking resides within the city, unfortunately it is about 40 minutes away by car.” Gundham pulled out his phone to show Souda the directions more clearly. 

Souda frowned. “I can’t look at your phone like this while driving, set it up on the dashboard.” 

Gundham’s arm curled back towards his chest possessively, phone in his grip. “I will just direct you verbally.” 

Souda rolled his eyes. “Jeez I’m not gonna go through your phone or anything but whatever floats your boat.” 

The car trekked on and Souda felt his brain start to shut down, his arms losing connection from his body. The monotonous rumble of the car was like a gentle massage on the mechanic’s brain. He didn’t feel inclined to keep the conversation going as irritation still pricked at his skin.

Although his companion had other ideas... 

“You care deeply about Sonia’s well-being?” Gundham’s voice cut through the air, it sent a strange chill down Souda’s spine, it sounded accusatory so he bit his tongue in concentration. 

“I guess?... she was really worried and I hate seein’ her like that, I don’t wanna let her down.” 

The breeder pursed his lips for a moment and then looked out the window. 

“Despite your poor attempts at hiding it, I am not oblivious to your intentions, mechanic..” 

Souda’s mouth went dry. “Huh?” 

Gundham looked back at him. “The reason why you are so adamant on being near my dark presence..” 

Souda held his breath. 

“You are merely tolerating me to get closer to Sonia, am I correct?” 

Oh. 

He exhaled and fought back a stupid reply, fingers tightening over the steering wheel.

“I’m-”

“You do not have to reply, my suspicions are already confirmed. Although I am unsure if your tactic is working in the way you had hoped, you have succeeded in a way where Sonia acknowledges your obedience. Perhaps you could be her pet rather than a common nuisance.”

Souda tensed up. “Shaddup, I don’t wanna be anyone's pet!”

“Understandably, you would much rather your energies be more intimately entwined?” 

Souda’s face heated up at the accusations Gundham was bombarding him with and he resisted the urge to punch the breeder square in the jaw, however he had a sudden foreseeable vision of doing such an act and then swerving off the road and crashing, killing them both. Although the thought of connecting his fist to flesh and ridding him of this situation was tempting he wasn’t about to risk their lives. 

He considered his next words but ended up beginning to babble angrily anyways “You’re wrong I’m not trying to do anything like that I-” 

“Take a left here.” Gundham interjected. 

Souda snapped his jaw shut and tensed over the wheel, quite angrily, _Gundham must have some balls to keep berating me in my own car after I offered to drive him to the stupid vet... I must be losing my mind!_ He surveyed the road before flicking the turn signal on, pressing on the gas and swerving so aggressively Gundham’s body was pushed against the interior by the force. He cursed between his teeth and gripped the cage tighter so it wouldn’t tumble against the door. 

“Who in all nine circles of hell taught you to drive?!” 

“It’s been awhile, I’m tired and yer stressin’ me out, jeez!”

Souda spat back once the car straightened itself out and the momentum caught up to their bodies.

Gundham sat back up and adjusted himself, checking the animal in the cage once before shooting Souda a deadly glare.

“I just don’t see any logical reason as to why you have been invading my personal time so much, so the only conclusion is my connection to Sonia..” 

The mechanic let out a shaky defeated laugh. He assumed Gundham was upset because Souda was trying to weasel his way in between their relationship. That was only _partially_ his intention so he attempted to assure the breeder his motives were merely coincidental. 

“I’m….Just being nice to her, and since you’re two are always together, I just end up talking to you too. I swear I’m not trying to disrupt what you two have..” 

Gundham huffed and then looked down at his lap, eyebrows fixed into perplexed concentration.

“What we have..” He parroted. “You mean our friendship?” 

Souda blinked. “Well, no, your relationship.. I wasn’t trying to intervene…”

“Sonia and I are not involved...In that way…” Gundham stated, cooly. 

Souda squinted and straightened his posture. “What do ya mean? You two are close? I mean I assumed ya weren’t..Dating _dating_ , but like you’re at least FWB or somethin- right?” 

Gundham shook his head. “I don't know what a ‘FWB’ is but I assume it is a lowly mortal hyphen for something devious. however to confirm your suspicions, no. Sonia and I have never been involved in anything other than a close friendship binded by mutual respect. Nothing further.” 

Souda exhaled. “Oh….Wow. Ok…” He wasn’t expecting that cohesive of an answer. Sonia and Gundham really were just friends... _Hm_

Gundham tensed besides him. His fingers gripping the cage hard again. “I assume after learning this you will actively pursue Sonia now…” 

“Fuck off with the accusations already.” 

“I cannot trust that you won’t, knowing your bloodlust for human companionship especially of the female variety.” 

It was such a visceral statement, exaggerated to fit Gundham’s assertion rather than Souda’s actual mannerisms. 

'Ya got me all wrong. I’m just trying...To make friends.” 

“Take another left at the light here.” 

Souda’s arms stiffly began to turn the wheel, before easing in on the brakes this time. His jaw ached with how much he was straining his muscles. Why was this so hard? Why was it so hard to admit that he was battling an onslaught of inner demons telling him to waste his free time with a particular, goth, animal loving man? It was denial. Souda knew that as clear as day. This whole time he had been sheltering his feelings, watching and comforting the idea like a timid rabbit. The mechanic had never prepared his mind for when he would release those thoughts, let them run free. Currently he could not build up the courage so he kept the deepest cage locked from a comfortable distance. It was the only barrier between his inner thoughts and the man who caused them. 

Souda took a deep breath before responding. “It’s just...Been hard for me to keep steady relationships with friends, I’m not good with people yaknow- I mean sure I got Fuyuhiko and those guys, but they’re mostly Fuyuhiko’s friends and I’m just an asset bundled in because were roommates. I always see you either alone or with Sonia so I sorta related I guess.” 

Gundham let his hands rest on top of the cage and his face softened, seeming to consider Souda’s words. “Making human friends has been a struggle of mine for decades, although I found a more fulfilling companionship with animals so the lack of human interaction has never bothered me much. I assumed you had a similar relationship with your robotics..” 

“They are much less responsive than...Organic things, but I guess I do enjoy them a lot.” Souda pondered. 

There was 5 seconds of silence and Souda thought their conversation might have been over before Gundham responded again.

“Regardless of our similar issues on relationships, I continue to not trust your intentions...” 

Souda sputtered on his initial words, pressing on the gas and iron grip on the steering wheel. He was so prepared to just hit the brakes and pull over and….And…Do...Something! That’s for sure!

“Gun-dham” He sounded out each syllable harshly. “I swear, _although_ I do like being around Sonia, I am not _using_ you to get closer to her….I have been voluntarily hanging around you as well.” 

Gundham leaned back in his seat. Souda was mostly predicting Gundham’s reactions through his peripherals rather than closely observing him as he usually would. He heard the crunch of leather and the clank of the cage against the interior as the man moved. He turned to look at him briefly, he was still staring blankly ahead so there was nothing to take from his expression but there was a tenseness in the air after Souda admitted that. It was merely a trickle of the much more dense floodgate he was holding back. Regardless it was a step and he hoped it would sate the breeders suspicions. 

“You are choosing to be around me?” It sounded bleak, too dismal to be a final reply. 

“Gundham...Yes. If I didn’t choose to be around you specifically why would I be going out to eat with you, holding your bunnies, returning your hamsters to you at 3 in the morning and driving you to the vet with your sick lizard? I don’t need to do this but I am.” 

“But you are only helping me to appease Sonia.” Gundham pressed. 

“She told me to find you, she didn’t tell me to drive you places or do anything else I’ve done for you.” 

Gundham was silent for a moment. Souda stared ahead, The continuous rumbling invaded his ears again and he effectively wasn’t thinking, merely waiting for another response. Suddenly a deep bellow erupted from the silence. Souda furrowed his brows when he realized it was laughter, coming from Gundham. 

“You are being truthful then. You have been attempting to befriend me....?” 

“Yes asshole, that’s what I’ve been telling you..” 

Gundham looked sheepish again. His pale hand played with the bandage on his arm.

“I apologize for being so suspicious...I let my first impression of you get ahold of my rationality....” 

Souda exhaled. Gundham really did let that happen. Although it was indeed a rational suspicion. Souda in the past did attempt many strange premeditated schemes to get with Miss Sonia. The only new element here was why Gundham cared. He wasn’t dating Sonia nor did it seem like he intended to. So why did it bother him so much who Souda tried to date. 

Sonia’s words rang in the back of Souda’s head, _He won’t admit it yet but I think he really does see you as a friend…_

He suddenly felt stupid for thinking the chastising was due to the breeder wanting Souda’s grubby hands off of his and Sonia’s personal relationship. But rather, Gundham valued their newfound acquaintanceship and was likely upset to realize Souda may not have reciprocated that bond and might have been _using_ him instead. Simply put, it was jealousy. Gundham was definitely jealous because he thought Souda wanted to be around Sonia more than him. The thought may have been quite a stretch without proper confirmation, but it certainly put an impish smile on Souda’s placid face. 

“What are you smiling about?” Gundham had been watching him with those gray eyes and his smile instantly dropped. 

“I just like hearing you apologize.” Souda coughed once nervously and sagged in his seat, watching the trees and natural scenery around them slowly dip into a much more urban setting. 

Gundham _tsked_ and looked away. “Do not get used to it. My apologies are a privilege to experience.” 

“Oh is that so? You hold your decisions in high regard.”

“I am the Supreme Lord of Darkness after all.” 

“But of course.” Souda smiled again. He wasn’t sure if this was joking or bickering for them, but either way he was glad the tenseness was fading. 

“Tell me then, what imputent neuron in your mortal brain fired incorrectly so as to convince you to befriend a powerful dark overlord, knee deep in the pits of hell such as myself?” 

Souda laughed at that. “A shitty one surely, but to be honest, most of the time, I want to punch you in the face.” 

Gundham chortled, he used his hand to cover his own smiling face, much to Souda’s dismay. “You have most definitely expressed this desire, canine beast.” 

“Sure have….Although I can’t tell if you’re implying I’m not worthy of being around you or you think you’re too different to deserve normal friends.” 

Gundham paused to think “A bit of both..” His voice was calm, deep and slightly raspy now that he was expressing himself more casually.

Souda’s gaze softened at that. It was nice to know Gundham also held insecurities and wasn’t constantly flaunting his ego, he wanted to give a more flattering reply but stumbled on his words, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “I just think you’re...Alright I guess…” 

“Alright?” 

“Yeah...Even though we fight a lot...I just think you’re...interesting and you say funny things all the time. ” Souda’s face heated up after hearing the words slip past his tongue. 

“Is that all?” 

“Does there have to be more?”

“I suppose not..”

Gundham’s steel gaze bore into him, Souda only got a glance but the nuance in his expression revealed the exhaustion he had been hiding. His eyes were dark but he managed a lazy grin and then looked down at his phone. “Make sure to take this next right.” 

Souda did so, a clean turn, his fingers danced over the wheel with ease. “Enough interrogating me, why do you want to be friends with me? What’s appealing about me?” 

Gundham tapped his chin and tilted his head, the swirl from his undercut was slowly coming unravelled, strands falling into his face. _He must have not fixed his hair since yesterday._

“Who said I wanted to be friends with you?” He finally replied. 

Souda forced a laugh. “Whatever man...I can kick you out of my car right now if you’re gonna be rude.”

Gundham smiled and rapped his fingers against the cage lightly. 

“I am drawn to your passion.” 

“My passion?” 

Gundham nodded. “It is warm and fiery, and your eyes are very expressive, you are quite interesting yourself, I feel drawn to you the same way I am drawn to exotic animals and strange breasts and I wish to observe you.” He clutched the cage in his grasp to emphasize. 

Souda was suddenly, abruptly and consciously aware of his eyes and the intensity of his expression. Gundham chuckled besides him. 

“Yaknow, the animal associations you always give me are starting to make me suspicious.” 

“Suspicious of what? are you not a pink haired cerberus?” 

Souda opened his mouth to reply differently but changed the outcome last minute. “I’m definitely not, but I still find the nicknames funny.”

“And that’s all that matters..” 

Souda hummed in response. The drive was beginning to weigh down on his tired body. It was silent again for maybe ten more minutes. Souda didn’t have the energy to ponder on their conversation, he instead lingered on the serenity. Although everything was still fresh in his mind. He kept replaying keywords and emotions as they flowed by naturally. It made the mechanic feel all giddy and anxious like a child. He desperately wanted to dissect them later when time gave him the option. For now he just drove, letting Gundham interject every so often to direct him. 

“We should arrive at the destination in 5 minutes.” Gundham stated, after a while of monotonous silence. 

“Finally…” Souda said followed by an exaggerated exhale. He looked around, they were definitely in the city now. Tall buildings flanked their vehicle on either side and people were out and about on the busy streets. Souda was indifferent to it although city life wasn’t something he was particularly accustomed to. 

Gundham was staring intently at the cage, his body language wasn’t obvious, but his staring was making Souda curious all of a sudden. 

“Is...Is the lizard okay?”

“I suppose he is doing fine for now…” 

“Did you ever find out what was wrong with it or are ya just gonna let the vet figure that out?”

“I presume the cause is homesickness…”

“Homesickness? Isn’t your shed it’s home?” 

Gundham shut his eyes as if resting for a moment then looked up. “No, This is a Bahamian rock iguana, they are critically endangered and live exclusively in select areas of the Bahamas..I presume he misses that home...” 

“Oh…” Souda wasn’t sure how to respond. 

They continued in silence until Gundham shifted in his seat. “Park here.” 

"In that empty parking lot?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Ok..”

Souda slowed down and turned into the parking lot. He slipped into a random spot making sure the car was in between the lines. Although with how abandoned this area was, he knew it didn’t really matter. He shifted the gear into park and then turned off the car as well, staring at the tree shaped air freshener hanging off of the sunblocker, it swung back and forth, reminding Souda of his exertion. He glanced at the clock… 9:30 am. _Still too early..._ He took this moment to release the tension in his shoulders and turned to the brooding man besides him. 

“So...Where's the building?”

“There is no building.” 

“Oh?” Souda wheezed out a dry laugh. “What are we waiting for then? A Drive-by veterinarian?” 

Gundham didn’t laugh, he stared down at the cage guiltily. Eyes squinted and mouth drawn into a tight line. As mysterious as Gundham presented himself, Souda appreciated how clearly the man wore his emotions, it was as if his inner thoughts were hidden behind a glass door. Although Souda wasn’t sure if the act was intentional or a theatrical habit of the past. 

“Kazuichi...I hate to ruin the trust we have mutually created on this trip, but I haven’t been completely honest with you about my reasons for being here...” 

Souda crossed his arms, lifting a brow, urging Gundham to continue. 

He did so, voice heavy and low. “I wasn’t intending on bringing this reptile to a veterinarian...Instead I have rescued him from exotic traders and plan on returning him to individuals that specialize in aiding these creatures.” 

Souda paused to process the words. “....Ok, so we're bringing this guy….Back to the Bahamas?” 

The breeder shook his head and more strands fell into his face. “This is why I neglected to inform Sonia of my whereabouts, she does not like that I partake in dangerous activities such as this…”

Souda was thoroughly confused now. “Dangerous?” He mouthed, eyes widening. 

“Yes..” Gundham unlatched the cage and ushered the grayish creature out onto his arm. It’s wild yellow eyes darted around before it settled on Gundham’s shoulder. 

“As I stated before this is a critically endangered animal...But there are many organizations in Japan who make a hefty profit off of kidnapping these creatures from their homes and selling them on the black market. Unfortunately due to our country's lax laws on exotic animal trading, evil organizations like I describe continue to exist, pushed to the back of society’s mind. ” 

Souda observed the reptile as it lay calmly on the breeder, it looked so natural, like it belonged right there on Gundham’s shoulder. “So this lizard was gonna be on the black market?”

“Precisely! I have been doing this for a few years now, infiltrating live animal containments and taking photographs of their hideouts, reporting them to officials to take down their cursed operations and of course, sometimes I take a beastie along with me.”

Souda honestly wasn’t too surprised to hear this. With how eccentrically weird Gundham already was, an animal thieving vigilante was just another label to the already large list he represented. What did bother him was why he kept it a secret until the very last minute. 

“So what, like..? Are we gonna be hunted down by gangs of illegal animal traders now?”

“Not necessarily but it is always a risk I take.”

Souda scoffed. “I don’t know why you would lie about this... So is someone coming to get the lizard?”

“Yes that is why we are here…”

“Who exactly is taking him?”

Gundham let his long fingers glide over the scales of the creature. “Another organization whose sole intentions are to rehabilitate and release these creatures back to their natural habitat.” 

“Ya sure you trust em’ as well?”

“With every cursed bone in my vessel.” 

Souda shook his head. He looked out the window and waited for... Whoever they were supposed to meet. This whole situation had suddenly become very confusing but honestly it made sense. This must have been the reason why Gundham had gone missing earlier in the night, causing Sonia to fret. This also must have been the cause of Gundham’s lateness for their tutoring session last week. Gundham was a peculiar man, and Souda knew he was about to tread into some dangerous water here. Did he really want to risk getting into some shady illegal shit just to hang out with Gundham Tanaka? His humility was really starting to scare him because a small but persistent voice in his head was more than happy to fall into the deepest pits of hell with this man and drown in pools of gray. Although his rationality still gripped his ankles by a tight rope. 

“This isn’t like illegal is it? To be taking animals from people without permission and giving them to other people?”

It was Gundham’s turn to scoff now, chin tilted upwards and adam’s apple bobbing. It was only then did Souda realize Gundham wasn’t wearing his scarf. “The actions of these despicable traders are what is _illegal_ , I am merely fulfilling my destiny of rescuing these creatures from the clutches of evil grasps, and I will risk every aspect of my temporary mortal vessel to do so.” 

“Ok. ok...I get it, but it’s your fault if somethin’ bad happens...And don’t lie to me again.” Souda sighed, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes. 

“You have my word.” 

….

A few moments passed. No sound was uttered between the two until a faint rumble was heard in the distance. 

“Ah there they are.” Gundham announced. 

Souda opened a single lid to see a car rumbling towards them. A dark green van to be precise, with large white print labelled ‘JSEA’ all over the exterior and pictures of animals on the doors. It pulled up a few feet away from Souda’s car and two people stepped out. A short busty woman with red hair tied into pigtails and a taller man with glasses. They were both dressed very casually, Souda thought they looked like tree hugging hippies, exactly the type of people who would go out of their way to save a goddamn lizard. Including Gundham. 

Gundham was placing the lizard back into the cage, he gave Souda a quick glance. “I will be back in a moment.”

“Mhm..take your time by all means.”

If Gundham detected the sarcasm he did a good job hiding it because he just grabbed the cage and slipped out of the door. Slamming it shut behind him. 

Souda leaned forward to get a better look at the interaction. Gundham began speaking to the pigtail woman first, the man beside her just nodded along. He couldn’t hear any of what they were saying but eventually Gundham exchanged the cage which they gladly took. A few more words were spoken and suddenly the man was handing Gundham what looked like a very large amount of Yen. Souda’s eyes boggled out of his head at the sight. _Does Gundham get paid to do this?_ Gundham held his hands up and looked to be refusing the offer, shaking his head. The man however placed the money into his hands anyways, which Gundham reluctantly took. They spoke a few more times before the duo were already placing the cage back into their van. They waved at Gundham who waved back and then turned around to look at Souda. He wanted to look away, at least make it seem like he was preoccupied and not staring intently at the man like a naive child drawn to their mother. 

Gundham suddenly pointed out Souda to the duo, which was when Souda decided to look away, face heating up. 

Eventually he heard the engine starting up again and the van was taking off out of the parking lot. Souda, still turned away, heard the door unlatch and weight press into the seat beside him. 

“You didn’t want to come out and meet them?” Gundham inquired.

“Not really, I kinda just wanna go home now.” He felt strange, whether it was the lack of sleep or hunger was beyond him. 

“I see, then here, take this as a token of my gratitude” 

Souda turned around in confusion. Gundham appeared smaller without the cage covering his thighs and he was currently handing Souda a thick wad of Yen. At least 80% of what was given to him. “Gundham I- I can’t take that!” 

“And why not? It was given to me against my will, they have never paid me for my time before so I insist on giving you this donation to express my appreciation.” 

Souda tried to be more humble but it was quite a lot of money, and who says no to free cash? Regardless, his movements were hesitant. 

“This isn’t hush money is it?” 

“That- was not my intention but if you interpret it that way..” Gundham gave him a pleading look

Souda squinted at him, waiting for more but eventually he let out a long breath of defeat. “Fuck...Fine.”. He caved and took it, slowly counting. It was at least 20,000 yen (191 usd), which was unfortunately a lot for a broke college student. He slipped the money into his pocket and sighed, looking down at his shoes. 

“This is why you ghosted Sonia then wasn’t it?” 

Gundham was still. 

Souda peered at him. “You didn’t want her to know?” 

The breeder blinked once and his voice came back, quiet and serious. “She is not particularly fond of the fact that I do this due to the precariousness of the task….She has no idea the iguana was stolen from traders, as far as she knows, we simply took a trip to the veterinarian.” 

“She's gonna be pissed then if she finds out.” 

“It is likely.” 

Souda shook his head, changing the topic from Sonia. “Dude...Are you sure you wanna give me all this money?” 

“I have no real use for it, as I stated before I do this voluntarily. I don’t expect any reparations.” 

Souda pursed his lips, accessing this current situation and how to properly react. He cracked his knuckles. “Well..shit…I’m gonna go get some food then... I’m fuckin’ starving and too tired to drive all the way back.” 

“Oh?” 

“You’re comin along too...Animal smuggler..” He added. 

“I suppose I have no choice..” 

Souda smiled and started up the engine again. Without a set plan of directions he ended up driving them to the first fast food restaurant in sight. It was a bit of a hassle maneuvering through traffic and squinting at the menu. Souda even ended up leaning out the window and asking the cashier if their fries were vegetarian which in retrospect was probably unnecessary. He didn’t even know why he was treating Gundham with the money he was given, the man didn’t even seem thrilled to be getting food, although Souda’s nature didn’t allow him to be selfish. Once they got their food Souda drove them both to another parking lot which had a nice view of a pond with urban trees scattered about the area. A lot of people were out enjoying the weather and practically took up all the public benches and tables. Souda refused to stay in that stuffy car any longer though and practically dragged Gundham along with him to the shadiest available tree and plopped down on the grass. 

Once he was well situated he took a long sip from his large lemonade and sighed. “Holy shit you have no idea how thirsty I was dude…” 

“Mm..” Gundham was sitting criss crossed besides him, looking bleakly at the paper tray of french fries he had ordered. It was the only thing Souda had convinced him to get. 

“You sure you’ll be fine with just that?” 

“I should be..” 

“Well...Okay.” It was best not to pry the man on his eating habits. 

Souda waited until Gundham picked up a single fry and started to chew on it before he began to dig into his own food. Two large burgers and a larger bag of french fries to be precise. It was a relief to be able to eat after a sleepless night and a semi long drive. Souda checked his phone realizing it was already early noon. He hadn’t planned on staying out in the city all saturday hanging out with Gundham but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

“So…” Souda began in between his chewing. “Who are these guys anyways? The evil traders you're trying to shut down.” 

“There are many.” Gundham stated quietly, nibbling on a fry. 

Souda suddenly began to feel exposed and he looked around nervously.

“They aren't gonna like...pop out and attack us are they?” 

“Typically not…” 

Souda calmed down a bit. 

“Although it’s not impossible for them to react to infiltrators violently.” 

Souda tensed up again. 

“A few operations have already been shut down due to my influence however the one in particular the Iguana is from is a very large, very powerful organization. They call themselves ‘EXO’ I believe...JSEA has previously had trouble controlling their spread.” 

“JSEA….is the van with the two hippies correct?” 

Gundham frowned but nodded. “Yes The Japanese Society for Endangered Animals has been utilizing me for a while now to shut down the tyranny of exotic animal thieving. I presume after that ordeal and with the information I provided they will be actively shutting it down.” 

“So...you've been doing this a long time?”

“Only for 2 years.” 

“Ah...” 

Souda didn’t know why he was so unbothered to be hearing all of this. Their lives could possibly be in danger here if this so-called ‘EXO’ decided to retaliate. Regardless, Souda was more inclined to enjoy himself today rather than spend it worrying. _God knows I do enough of that anyways.._

They ended up finishing their food, Gundham only did so after some prodding from Souda and they began walking up the sidewalk until they came across the nearest trashcan and disposed of their garbage. Souda took the opportunity to light himself a cigarette before they took off again and started puffing clouds of smoke into the sunny sky. 

“I suppose we should get going.” He exhaled, stuffing his hands into his pockets after a silent moment and chewing on the end of the nub. 

Gundham kept pace beside him and nodded, reaching a pale hand up to block the sun’s rays from his eyes. He looked tired as he turned in the direction of the car. “Yes that would be ideal although-” 

“Hey Kaz is that you?!” 

The pair whipped around, startled by the distant voice. Souda however didn’t see anyone until the voice cut in again.

“Hey! Over here you pink haired dope!” 

Souda finally looked to his left to see his classmate, Miu Iruma bounding up to him, she was wearing a skintight pink dress and knee high black boots which stunted her relentless movement as she approached the two.

“Kaz! I’ve missed you so much man!” She then emphasized this by grabbing and squeezing the shorter male, effectively shoving him into her breasts. 

“Gah! Miu? What are you doing here?” Souda wheezed, cigarette nearly falling from his mouth. 

The ultimate inventor pulled back, shooting him a toothy grin and the pink haired man swayed. “I should ask you the same thing, I’m just here to have fun, I didn’t know you ever left campus you fuckin’ hermit.” She lightly punched his arm. 

“Is that how you see me?” Souda, rubbed the spot she hit, it didn’t hurt but it had startled him.

“Sure…So uh what ya been tinkering with lately? Still stuck on that rusty ol’ motorcycle for Oowada?” 

Souda blushed, removing the stick from his mouth and letting his hands fall to his sides, he looked down to his feet. “Basically yea…I haven’t had much time or energy to get anything done.”

“Boo!” Miu snorted, giving him a thumbs down. “Maybe you’d work harder if you let loose a bit..” 

She smirked, and then suddenly seemed surprised when her eyes landed on the brooding figure standing quietly besides him. 

“Well, what’s this?” She pointed two manicured nails at them, eyes wide and brows lilted in suspicion. “Gundham goddamn Tanaka? The goth wizard himself? you two are hangin’ out now? Without me?!” 

“Pfft, well, we-“

“We were just running an errand, nothing more.” Gundham cut in. 

She had the sudden gall to look dumbfounded as if she had never heard a sentence like that in her life. “Double lame! Kaz you gotta do _somethin_ ’ not completely boring for once in your life, I mean c'mon it’s a Saturday night, you're young, you're cute and you're right here in the city!” 

“We were actually planning on heading back to the campus soon.” Gundham stated, cooly. 

Miu pursed her lips and hummed, she looked frustrated but her body was vibrating as if she was about to burst from some sort of concealed excitement. 

She pointed directly at Souda’s chin, her long nail like a knife against his throat. “Hey! how about this instead, tonight at 8pm, you guys should come with me to The Vortex and we can party all night!” 

“How is that a viable compromise..?” Gundham muttered.

“The Vortex? What is that a club?” Souda swallowed nervously, slowly pushing her hand away from his vitals. 

“Exactly! It’s an awesome nightclub, so many hot guys, so many hot girls, goddamn, Kaz you should come along and maybe you can get your dick wet for once.”

“Why does everyone keep saying stuff like that?” He grumbled, Miu didn’t respond, she instead flung her arm over his shoulder and turned to wave at some people waiting a few yards behind her. 

“Hey guys! Sorry for the hold up! This is my friend Kaz, And he’s gonna get laid tonight at The Vortex!” 

The group cheered and Souda felt all the blood rush to his face. “Miu, the fuck!?” 

Gundham was just watching curiously. Brows furrowed in irritation. “What foolishness…”

Miu ignored him and turned to Souda pleadingly. “You’re gonna come right?”

He looked into Miu’s gaze he wasn't even sure why she was sn adamant on hanging out with them, they barely ever spoke in school after-all.. _Maybe shes on drugs?_ He then caught a glimpse of the people that were now standing around her and finally he turned back to the tall dark figure still standing behind him. 

“Let me...Just ask Gundham for his opinion first.” 

Miu crossed her arms. “Psh, didn’t realize he was your handler.” 

Souda grabbed his so-called handler by the black sleeve of his jacket and dragged him a few feet away from Miu and her ‘posse’. 

“Absolutely not.” He stated clearly, once they were out of earshot, gently releasing his sleeve from Souda’s grip. 

Souda didn’t even get a breath in and he scoffed at the certainty of the breeder’s tone. “Gundham...Maybe she's right. I know Miu can be...Vulgar but it sounds like it could be fun.”

He looked taken aback. “She is completely mad, a succubus in plain sight , and yet you fall for it so easily.” His face was downcast showcasing the intensity of his eyes. 

“Mannnn...May I remind you, _you_ dragged me out here under false pretenses, why can’t we just have some fun?” 

“Nightclub’s aren’t exactly my scene.”

“Nothings your scene unless it’s petting zoos or satanic blood rituals.” 

Gundham huffed, as if offended but neglected to reject the statement. 

“Dude, cmon, just for tonight, we can drink a bit, hang with Miu and then we’ll head back I promise...Besides you owe me since I gave you a ride here.” 

“Was the money not suffice enough?” 

“You can walk home if you want but I’m staying here.” Souda crossed his arms, hoping that would be it. 

Gundham looked betrayed but finally bit the inside of his cheek and swallowed his pride. “Fine, however I should inform an individual on campus to feed my devas.”

“We can ask Sonia to do it?” He smiled at him, taking another drag of his diminishing cigarette but Gundham only returned a scowl. 

“As long as it gets done..”

“Yo? You guys finished jerkin’ each other off yet? Yeesh…”

Souda turned around to face the impatient blonde “Yeah we’ll come with ya…But…” He checked his phone. “It’s only 1:30 what are we gonna do for 7 hours?” 

Miu laughed and pulled the pink haired in. “I can keep you guys busy till 8, I swear... Hey! You should meet my friends first!” 

She released her hold on Souda, thankfully and pulled aside a short white haired male whose timid energy contrasted Miu’s. He stuck out a stiff hand once he was right in front of the mechanic. “Hey, I’m Kiibo.” His voice was soft and followed by a warm smile that made Souda feel welcome.

He took his outstretched hand. “Hey I’m Kazuichi, although Miu probably told you that already..” 

“That she did..” Kiibo laughed quietly. 

“And that’s Junko and Kaede!” Miu hurriedly pointed to her other two friends who waved back, looking a little exasperated by their friend. The pink haired one with pigtails in particular had a devilish grin on her pale face. It unnerved Souda so he averted his gaze. Kaede on the other hand Souda recognized from school although they had never particularly spoken before. 

“There you met em’ all now let’s get goin somewhere I’m already restless!” 

“I suppose we could drive around some places until 8?” He said to no one specifically although it was more so directed at Gundham. 

“Not until you message Sonia first so I can rest assured knowing that my devas are well taken care of.” Gundham was stubbornly stiff, arms crossed as he stared down at Souda. 

“Why can’t you do it?”

“You offered…” 

“ …Whatever, I’m on it.” 

“Oh shit you guys have a car? It’s yours right Kaz?”

“yeah…?” He confirmed hesitantly. 

“We totally have to carpool now! C’mon Kaz get off your phone and drive us somewhere!” 

“Haha yeah...One moment..” Souda looked up to see Miu and the others walk past him in the direction of Souda’s car. Gundham was unmoving except for his eyes which landed on Souda’s who immediately felt a bundle of guilt start to form in his throat. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world to force your... _possible crush_ into going to a nightclub with you right? 

“Hey c’mon Edgar Allen poe! You’re joinin’ the party too right?” Junko screamed behind her as they distanced themselves from the two boys. 

Souda already had his phone out and was pondering on the exact words to say to miss Sonia when he briefly caught a glimpse of Junko’s sudden cold stare at Gundham’s lack of a reaction. 

_She lowkey gives me chills.._ He thought before tapping on Sonia’s name, cursing the 15% battery life it displayed. _I’ll have to charge it in the car later..._

**Kazuichi Souda: Hey Sonia, me and Gundham are still in the city >_< Can i ask a favor of u real quick?**

**Sonia Nevermind is typing…**

**Sonia Nevermind: Kazuichi! Where have you two been, although I am happy to hear Gundham is safe, he has still not replied to any of my texts :(**

**Kazuichi Souda: Yea he’s just been busy sorry….**

**Sonia Nevermind: What is this favor you are asking?**

**Kazuichi Souda: We might be out in the city for awhile, we ran into Miu and all that, we might be out pretty late though, do u think u could feed Gundham’s hamsters at like 8?**

**Sonia Nevermind is typing…**

**Sonia Nevermind: Oh yes...I’ve done this for him before. However please make it your duty to be back here before tomorrow...I hate to be pushy but I am just worried about Gundham..Please also inform him to message me when he can.**

**Kazuichi Souda: I will!! We’ll be back before tomorrow I promise! ^_^**

With that he shut his phone off and breathed a sigh of relief. He had wanted to maybe ask Sonia how her interview had been and not immediately jump into asking a favor of the blonde but Gundham and the others impatience had pressured him into getting straight to the point. “She said she can do it. Can we go now?”

Gundham’s eyes glinted and he relaxed his posture. “Yes, I will reluctantly follow” 

Souda smiled, he took a few more drags from his cigarette and then burned it out, placing it on the nearest ashtray. He waited for him and Gundham to be side by side before making their way over to Miu and the others.


	5. Foggy Inhibitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.....It's picking up. 
> 
> Souda and Gundham enjoy a night out with Miu and friends with only some minor obstacles..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating will have to change... ch 6 will be up shortly. Enjoy :)

**cw: mild sexual harassment**

The rest of the day had been hectic. Souda with a newfound surge of energy, spurred from greasy food, pettiness and ambition jumped into the driver's seat with Miu’s chaotic self on the other side. The mechanic unfortunately didn’t get to sit near Gundham again this time and the breeder was shoved into the back with Miu’s friends. Although with how much of a buzzkill he was being at the start of their journey, it wasn’t a total loss. The loud bustling atmosphere in the car was such a contrast from the morning they had shared together and Souda found himself not talking to Gundham much the rest of the day, only peering at him longingly while Miu took them all into various shops and clothing outlets. Souda even ended up buying some new clothes after realizing he’d been wearing the same jumpsuit and underwear for over 24 hours. 

A few times during the day those gray eyes would meet Souda’s fuschia ones before one of them would avert their gaze. The push and pull of it all was starting to test Souda’s patience. Although he made an attempt to distract his mind with the bustle of the city and the loudness of Miu’s voice when she would ask how her tits looked in different shirts. After some adjustment he found Gundham chatting with Kaede and occasionally letting out his famous deep bellied laugh that for some reason filled Souda’s stomach with butterflies instead of annoyance when it really shouldn’t have. 

At some point in the late afternoon he questioned why he was going out of his way to be here right now and quickly realized the likelihood was due to his jealousy of Fuyuhiko the night prior when the shorter male had gone out drinking, leaving Souda to reminisce on being known as an _academic nut_ , or a _boring hermit_ as Miu put it. If this was some subconscious effort to prove himself as fun and wild, he hoped it would fade soon because as the clock teetered on 6 pm and then 7 pm he was beginning to feel the mental lethargy start to kick in. Miu seemingly had boundless energy and her companion Kiibo appeared to be unbothered for the most part. The most surprising aspect was how much Gundham had perked up as the hours ticked by. _Gundham is probably just a night owl.._ He speculated. _But I am neither a night or a morning person..._

It was about 15 minutes after the club had already opened when Souda found a parking spot a few yards away from the dark building in a sort of shady looking alley and turned the engine off. The name of the club flashed in neon purples and blues and the bass boost of the music from inside was pounding against his skull, triggering a minor headache. He didn’t know if he could survive till the end of the night. 

“Let’s go, people! We’re late to this fuckin- thing!!!” Miu screeched, practically barreling herself out of the car and onto the street. Kiibo, Junko and Kaede followed suit. 

“Easy Miu, we’re only 15 minutes late and it’s not like that even matters…” Kiibo stated. 

“We wouldn’t be so late if Flamingo head over there didn’t get us lost...” 

“My phone was charging and ya gave me shit directions.” Souda spat back, leaning out the window in an attempt to confront the blonde. 

“Whatever, just get your virgin butts out here soon.” She called before hightailing it towards the building. Kiibo looked back and shrugged apologetically before following the tall girl, the others joining the commotion. 

This left just Souda in the driver's seat and Gundham in the back. Alone again. 

Souda sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose catching a glimpse of his reflection in the window, he had forgotten momentarily that he’d purchased a new t-shirt and gray joggers, the green jumpsuit was folded up on the dashboard. He’d wash it later when they got home...A sudden fogginess appeared in his throat at the thought and the mechanic wasn’t sure if he was mentally prepared right now to make it inside. 

He heard Gundham move behind him and speak. “Are you finally feeling the weight of your decision?” The voice inquired. 

Souda lifted his head and stared at the breeder through the rearview mirror. He had since retrieved his signature purple scarf and had been wearing it since they had gotten into the car with Miu. 

“I guess so yeah….” 

“You were so adamant on being here before, what happened in that limited timespan or did you overexert your vessel?” 

Souda bit back a chuckle and what came out was more of a snort. “I’m just stressed I guess like...What am I doing? I should be doing homework right now, or be in my workshop, or at very least in bed. I got too bold thinkin’ I was wastin’ my life away, and after seein Miu I just wanted to get out and do...anything, but now I’m really feelin’ that exhaustion…” He glanced back at Gundham and shrugged. “Sorry I dragged ya around all day.” 

The breeder was silent for a moment and then his lips parted softly, the baritone reply slipping seamlessly from his throat. “I apologize that I failed to return to the dormitory last night and let you in. Resulting in your exhaustion..” 

Souda smiled. “Ah, nah, that’s mostly my fault..” 

Gundham let out a haughty sigh. 

“If I had not been so preoccupied with tracking down the traders I could have been there or at the bare minimum, inform you of my actual whereabouts.” 

Souda rubbed at a bundle of nerves in his neck and tilted the mirror to get a better look at the breeder. “And here I thought your apologies were a privilege.” 

Gundham’s dark lashes hid his eyes as he looked off to the side upon noticing Souda staring. “It appears I have been cursed by a regretful demon or perhaps I have fallen victim to the familiarity of this conversation.”

“You’re suddenly sentimental.” 

“Is this eerie but tantalizing setting not the perfect place to be sentimental?” Gundham retorted, voice lilted as if it were a confession. 

Souda let the words sink into the void, suddenly aware of the flashing lights and the beat of the music concealed within the building. It was the type of setting that brought back very vague but specific memories, ones of middle school dances, heartbreak and wanting to run away from home. He let the feeling persist and eventually pound his headache into motivation.

“...There is always the option to leave” 

Souda looked back and shook his head. “Nah..Fuck it, let’s go in…” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yea let’s just go in, have a few drinks, go home and rub it in Fuyuhiko’s face.” 

“I don’t understand the last part but yes! Your motivation is relentless, pink beast!”

Souda laughed and unlatched the door, swinging his legs over and standing full height, Gundham in tow. 

Souda pulled out his wallet and began counting the remainder of his money. 

“I’ve basically been spending the money you gave me all day…It’s almost like you're my sugar daddy.” He stated, followed by a dry laugh. 

“Sugar...What?” The taller man was bewildered, eyes wide. 

“Nothin- just a bad joke.” 

Gundham’s forehead creased and he seemed to be in deep contemplation but didn’t comment any further. 

They made their way into the building and the moment he swung the door open the atmosphere shifted completely. There was a lobby before the actual dance floor and Souda’s footsteps slowed, he approached the second door, tentative hands hovering over the handle until he finally pulled them open and his senses were overwhelmed. Strobe lights of blue, purple and green cast cones of color onto the wild dancing of the patrons. Their arms and legs a blur of movement through the darkness. 

It effectively washed away Souda’s fatigue and he suddenly became much more alert. Gundham blinked in awe besides him, likely in a similar predicament. 

“It is not too late to leave.” That familiar deep voice cut in, Souda almost couldn’t decipher it from the noise, but he shook his head.

“Let’s just find the others...” 

The short pink haired man maneuvered through crowds, feeling irritated whenever someone would stumble backwards into him or a woman would stretch out her hands and almost knock him to the floor. Souda didn’t pay attention to how Gundham was handling the obstacles but by the time he found Miu, crouched over a low bar stool and chatting up some guy the breeder was still standing. 

Her eyes lit up when she noticed them. “Kaz! You made it in finally!” 

She stood up and slapped him on the back and the man she had been speaking to suddenly had an odd grin on his face as he stared at the duo. Souda ignored it though and attempted to speak amongst the chaos. 

“Where are the others?” He asked 

“Huh?”

_It’s too fuckin loud in here.._

He shook his head and opened his mouth to try again but didn’t get a word in as he was interrupted by a sudden loud squeal, coming from the inventor herself.

“Holy shit! I love this song! Kaz come dance with me!” Souda completely befuddled tuned into the particular sound she was uproarious about but frankly it just sounded like a typical pop song. Before he could protest though she was already upon him. 

“Wait I-“

Souda watched Gundham’s awestruck face move further away as Miu gripped him by the forearm and yanked him onto the dance floor. 

The mechanic despite coming in with a confident gait had no idea how to move his legs or even dance for that matter. Miu on the other hand was flailing and swaying her torso to the beat. Making it an effort to touch parts of her body she knew would make the pink haired flustered.. 

“C’mon the fuck is up with you!? Tired already? I can go all night and we just fuckin started!” She panted, shooting Souda a face reminiscent of what he could only describe as sexually charged. Miu although only having been in the building for 15 minutes was already acting completely shitfaced. 

Souda sheepishly turned to look at Gundham again. The tall man just shrugged and crossed his arms. 

In that moment when they were just simply staring at each other across the room, he felt an unfamiliar trickle of trepidation, anxiety and excitement. Something in him was threatening to snap. Like a rubber band pulled to its absolute limit. He didn’t know when but the pull was becoming stronger and the band grew frailer and the thought of not knowing when it would break filled him with aching dread. 

Miu pushed her hips into him, causing the pink haired man to physically stumble out of his thoughts “You just gonna stand around all day?!” 

Souda frowned at her and hesitantly began to match her movements. 

“There you go!”

“Don’t expect much, I’m an awful dancer..” 

The beat was obnoxious but the thrill was intense and eventually his energy was mirroring the inventors. They moved across the floor, blinded by the lights. The blonde girl stretched her arms out as far as she could reach forcing anyone near her to keep their distance. 

Souda eventually found himself laughing. _This isn’t so bad.._ He was actually having fun. The music was loud and the lights made his mind a fuzzy mess. Miu grabbed his hands and was pulling him in towards her body and he felt like he was floating, dizzy and teetering on the precipice of tipping over from his own weight. He wasn’t even drunk yet but he already felt like he was about to pass out. 

Souda turned to see Gundham leaning on the bar. He tried to usher him over but either the breeder didn’t understand the gesture or was reluctant to acknowledge him as he averted his gaze. When Souda turned back around Kiibo had found his way between patrons and was dancing in sync with Miu. This gave Souda a chance to catch his breath and escape the slough of crowds..and Miu for that matter. 

He approached Gundham. panting and sweating and hunched over the dark wood of the counter. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, swiping a palm over his damp forehead, fingers creeping through strands of pink under the black beanie. 

“Too strenuous?” 

“Not at all.” He coughed. “It’s fuckin- fun why don’t ya come dance with us..?”

“You appear to enjoy making decisions for me? Why not allow me, a connoisseur of darkness plan our next moves accordingly…” 

“Like?” 

He demonstrated his so called next move by sitting in the bar stool and then ordering a drink from the bartender. 

Souda blinked once and then released air from his lungs. He moved and sat in the stool besides the breeder, feeling the tension in his back and legs decrease. 

“Wow, you drink? incredibly bold of you.” 

“I hope you know I am able to detect your sarcasm.” 

Souda scrunched up his nose. “What did you get?” 

“Sake.” 

“Not bad.. I want one too.” 

“Is it appropriate for the designated driver to be under the influence? 

“Whatever, I can’t get just a little buzzed? But you can get shitfaced?” 

Gundham chuckled, low and deep. “My tolerance to poisons is quite meritorious, pink one, it is unlikely I could be as easily affected as you..”

“Are you sayin I hold my liquor bad? Where’d you get that idea?” 

“The adept speculatory observation skills I obtained from my devil dog earring of course.” 

“You mean you just think I’m short so I’ll get drunk faster.” 

“Did I say that?” 

“Hmph….Hey can I get a Sake too!” Souda shouted, slapping his ID on the table when the tired bartender came back and set the glass of dark liquid down in front of Gundham. 

She nodded, glancing at his birth date and leaving to retrieve the drink. 

“I sincerely hope you are not attempting to injure yourself, however if you are, there are much better ways...” 

“Lay off, I can drink twice as much as you.”

“Is that another challenge?” 

It was a complete tonal shift, coupled by a devilish smirk. Souda didn’t understand the implication until the clank of glass on wood shook him into a familiar haze of emotion. He turned away, beet red to stare at the drink he had ordered. _This came out much faster than Gundham’s…_ _Gundham…_

He whipped his head back around and the man was already tipping the glass to his lips, adam's apple peeking from the top of his purple scarf and bobbing as the muscle moved the liquid into his stomach. Souda hadn’t considered the external bits of Gundham since his eyes violated him on that dreadful night. But right now coupled with the darkness of the club and the primal ache building up in his gut, he wanted nothing more than to latch his teeth to that milky skin again and make the man eat his words. 

Decidedly he bit the inside of his cheek and pushed the dirty thoughts to the back of his mind again. This atmosphere could be dangerous, he realized. 

Souda took a long sip from the fermented rice water and immediately felt the heaviness in his stomach travel to his already fuzzy mind. 

Gundham stared at him in mock awe, broad shoulders silhouetted as colorful lights flashed across the room. His gray eyes were boring into the mechanic. 

Souda liked the way his hair continued to fall into his face and how the man would sometimes use his fingers to brush black and beige strands aside. He never thought such a simple action would drive him crazy especially since the man had been doing this all day but right now it was affecting his inhibitions and it caused his mouth to move faster than his brain. 

“So, why aren’t you wearing your red contact today?.” 

Gundham took another sip and seemed to be confused by the question, he brought a hesitant finger to his cheek and slowly dragged it downwards. “I suppose I couldn’t get around to wearing it today…” 

“Ah..” The answer wasn’t as thought provoking as he’d hoped. 

Time started to move slowly, slipping in and out his lust was starting to have deleterious effects on Souda’s mental cognition combined with the alcohol content poisoning his blood. He was on his second drink already by the time Gundham was on his third and both of them simply allowed it to happen despite the growing consequences. 

“Where the hell did Miu go?” Souda slurred, twisting his spine around, looking for the blonde. 

“Likely preoccupied by her hedonistic tendencies.”

Gundham followed this by a light shiver as he downed another large gulp from his drink and leaned into the mechanic’s space. 

“Isn’t that exactly what we’re doing?” Souda replied. Without thinking he reached forward to brush the strands of hair out of Gundham’s face himself. His skin was tepid but heated up against his fingers. 

“I suppose.” His voice sounded strained from the contact. 

Souda pulled away, embarrassed at the action. He chalked it up to the alcohol but the way Gundham was staring at him sharpened his nerves and senses. 

“Sorry..You just had some hair..” 

Gundham only smiled at him, lazy and slightly tipsy with cloudy eyes. The sight was almost beautiful, If the aftertaste of Sake wasn’t starting to make Souda feel sick all of a sudden. Gundham must have noticed his nausea because the man suddenly turned to the bartender and ordered a glass of water. 

When she retrieved it he slid it over in Souda’s direction who frowned at the offending action. 

“I’m fine for now…” 

“Are you sure?” 

Souda scoffed. “Fuck off, I still think I can hold my alcohol wayyy better than _you_.” He pointed a finger at the man and immediately a wave of dizziness rattled his brain but he caught himself before the breeder took notice. 

Gundham smiled “Soon you may begin to realize the shadows on the wall are not reality in the slightest but merely of your own creation….” 

“Was that a plato reference? In what context does that make sense?” 

Gundham responded by downing the rest of his drink and Souda didn’t ponder further. He looked down at the water, his stomach indeed felt sour but he wasn’t about to let Gundham have the upper hand here so he took another, albeit small swig. 

Suddenly a warmth pressed into his shoulder and Souda froze. He looked down only to realize Gundham was leaning on him. His head rested against the dip between his right shoulder. 

“Already about to pass out?” Souda laughed, although his nerves were firing and his voice was coming out shaky. 

“I am just resting…” 

“On me?” 

“Is this not your shoulder?” 

Souda hadn’t even realized Gundham had scooched his stool closer to his as well and was now pressing his dark fitted thigh against his. It was too much contact in such a short span of time but God... being this close he could really smell the man, the soft vanilla shampoo, combined with sake and faint traces of hair product were going to drive him mad. Gundham was likely oblivious to Souda’s plight, calmly resting for a moment on a friend. It wasn’t an issue at all until Gundham released a soft exhale against the mechanics exposed neck, sending a tingle of pleasure through his spine which caused the hairs on his entire body to prickle and inevitably convert into a coil of familiar heat, deep within his gut. 

It would be fine except for the fact that he was wearing loose fitting pants. And was slightly buzzed... and how long had it been since he’d been touched before because for a 22 year old man, such simple contact shouldn't be affecting him this intensely.. _Did Gundham spritz himself with some sort of aphrodisiac when I wasn’t looking?_ He felt another tingle of pleasure, this time finally spreading to his groin when Gundham nuzzled into the crook between his collarbone, likely just adjusting himself but dear god he wasn’t gonna let this happen again. 

Souda pulled away, causing their empty glasses to shudder. He stood, face red and got a glimpse of Gundham’s shocked expression from the rapid movement. 

“Igottapeeillberightback!” He shouted way too quickly. 

Gundham just watched him leave, head tilted oddly from the loss of contact. 

Souda just needed to get out of there and away from that situation. He made a relentless pace through the crowds until finally finding the men's room and rushing in. He quickly made his way over to the sink and began washing his hands. _Calm down just calm down…._ He stared at his reflection.. _You’re just a little tipsy…_ His eyes averted back down and he cursed himself because his boner still wasn’t letting up. _I thought I had it all under control…_ He splashed his face with cold water, hoping to shock the arousal away…. _Why of all people do I have a thing for Gundham goddamn Tanaka?...What’s wrong with me?_

The mechanic froze when he heard the door swing open and a dark haired man with a buzzcut and dark green suit came in. 

“Oh sorry, didn’t realize anyone was in here.” The man laughed.

“I was just about to leave, you’re fine.” Souda deadpanned, hips pressed against the edge of the sink to hide his shame. 

The man pursed his lips and walked up to the sink adjacent to the mechanic and began washing his hands. 

“Say… You’re Kazuichi right?” 

Souda froze again and gave the man a confused look. 

“Ah sorry, probably scared ya didn’t I?! hahaha, I think I saw you briefly not long ago, heard Miu call you ‘Kaz” too but I didn’t get a good look at you…” The man narrowed his gaze and it felt invasive. “You may not have recognized me but I’ve been talking with Miu, she just told me a bit about you, pink hair, beanie, shark teeth, It’s kinda hard to miss someone who fits that description.”

The man finished washing his hands and swung a wet arm around Souda’s shoulder, “Nice to finally meet you though!” He chirped, practically hugging him as if they were old pals. It effectively confused the hell out of the mechanic but he allowed it to happen, if only for a moment. Now that the adrenaline was pumping blood to his brain again, he actually did recognize the man when he first came in. He had been shrouded in darkness and chaos but that grin was hard to miss. 

Eventually he removed the strange man’s arm and took a few careful steps back.

“Oh...You know Miu?”

“Sure, strawberry blonde, big tits,we’ve been talkin all night. She was tellin’ me all about you and the weird school you go to..”

“Oh….”

“Yea, she's wild, you guys sound like you got it good, personally I graduated already but now I run a very prosperous business. Family built and family owned.” 

Souda was puzzled, after having a panic attack just a moment ago he was now being coerced by a very strange individual he had technically just met in the bathroom. Something in the back of his mildly inebriated mind was telling him this could be a ticket out. He could use this man to find Miu so he wouldn’t have to go back to being tortured by Gundham’s presence. In essence it was a poor tactic. He hadn’t even considered what would happen after. He couldn’t avoid Gundhan forever after all.. He just needed a place to collect his thoughts so as not to embarrass himself in front of the breeder any further. _I’ve already done enough damage to my ego as is..._

“Hey I’ve been looking for Miu actually… Do ya think you could lead me to her? Or help me find her I guess?”

The man gave him a surprised look. “Help you?” He paused and replaced it with that crooked smile and then stuck out his hand. “I’m Taro by the way.” 

Souda tentatively took his hand and shook it. 

“Hey, you got a firm handshake, yaknow you’re tough lookin’ for a shorter guy...Even with that bright pink hair, but It looks cute on you regardless!” The man laughed casually as if that was a completely normal thing to say to a stranger. 

“Hah, yeah.. Thanks I guess?” 

The man stepped back and tapped his chin. “But to answer your question, I’d be more than grateful to reunite you with your friends, I’m always willing to help strangers.” He smiled again, much more warmly this time, emitting a soft chuckle as well. 

Souda didn’t know what was so amusing. He smiled back anyways to play nice. 

“C’mon I’ll take you to her.” 

The man, now known as Taro, placed a light hand on Souda’s waist to lead them both out of the bathroom and into the commotion. 

Souda reluctantly let himself be led. This guy was way too touchy feely. _He must be drunk as hell._ Although he wasn’t acting tipsy. Maybe some other drugs? Souda didn’t care. He just wanted to get out of there and find Miu. 

“So why has Miu been talkin’ about me?” He inquired, slipping away from the man’s hand. 

Taro’s eyes followed the pink haired and his arm fell to his side. _A good choice…_

“I don’t know she's just infatuated with talking about you I suppose, mostly drunken nonsense, I don’t blame her though...When I’m drunk and infatuated with people, it’s hard to stop talking about them” His eyes glazed over as if dazed. 

“Hm..” Souda wasn’t satisfied with the reply and began chewing on his nails nervously when they got further and further away from the bar _How long would it be until Gundham notices I’m gone?_

Taro led him over to a sitting area, a closed off spot in the corner with dark red chesterfield sofas. They appeared to be made of leather and were probably as uncomfortable as they looked. The most notable aspect however was that no one seemed to be occupying the space... Taro took a seat on the sofa closest to them and immediately deflated, completely relaxed. 

Souda remained standing, brows furrowed in confusion as he surveyed the area for a familiar face. 

“So where’s Miu and all of em’?”

Taro shrugged. “We were all hangin’ out here before I got up to go to the bathroom. They must have left..Sorry to get your hopes up.” 

“It’s fine...I’m sure they’ll come back.” He remained rigid, stiff as a board as his mind continued to fret. _I wonder if Gundham’s noticed I’m gone yet...What if he went to the bathroom to go check on me? Would he be mad? Probably… He probably thinks I just ditched him. I shouldn’t have left I should go back I-_

“Hey Kazuichi? What’s on your mind? You seem tense.” 

Taro’s voice broke him from his thoughts. He was looking at him, sympathy clouding his green gaze. Souda glanced back, a lump of guilt forming in his throat and releasing as a sigh, shoulder’s relaxing. 

“It’s...A lot...I’ve just had a very stressful week..” 

Taro’s eyes glinted and he returned the sigh. Crossing his legs in a specific way that wouldn’t crease the posh fabric of his dress pants. 

“I feel that, man, why not have a seat? You can talk about it maybe while we wait for your friends..” 

Souda bit the inside of his cheek and looked back in the direction they came from, then back to Taro’s inviting gaze. 

“Yea...That doesn’t sound too bad I guess.” 

He made it an effort to walk past Taro and sit on the sofa opposite the stranger. _It really is as uncomfortable as it looks._ He shifted his weight, leather creaking until he found a suitable position. Taro’s eyes were slitted as he watched his movements, although he was docile Souda still felt uneasy being watched. It was the last thing he needed right now. 

“So.” Taro reached for a glass on a side table and swished the liquid around inside. “What’s got you all wound up Kazuichi?” 

Was he really about to tell this man he’d just met in a public bathroom all of his troubles? At this point he really felt like he had no other choice. His body felt sluggish and the pounding of the music that was still playing in the background of their conversation wasn’t alleviating that. Rather it set a mood. An intimate one, although instead of relaxing him, it made Souda feel claustrophobic. His brain hummed, he wasn’t even all that drunk, but all of his inner thoughts wanted to spill from his mouth 

“It’s just….This guy I know..” 

“Guy?” 

Souda swallowed. “Yea, he’s my friend I think..

“You think?” _this guy just just likes to be rhetorical I guess,_ Souda pondered. 

“Well...We’ve just been hanging out a lot lately.....” 

Taro raised a brow and took a sip from his drink. 

“Actually most of the time we fight a lot, but lately we’ve been friendlier I guess and I’m just confused because I’m afraid of….Afraid of how I feel about him and I keep running away because of that..”

“Ah..I see, so this guy….You have romantic feelings for then?” 

Souda’s entire body heated up. He felt dizzy and cold and hot at the same time. His trembling hands were clammy and he wiped them against his gray sweats. The simple statement was going to give him a heart attack but despite the anxiety he wanted to shout back. Tell this complete stranger the truth, to at least have it out there. His mouth parted but Taro interrupted. 

“It’s okay, your face says everything... I’m sorry you’re dealing with that, it’s gotta be rough.”

Souda’s mouth clamped shut. He was glad he didn’t have to outright say it but now someone other than himself knew. His head fell into his hands and he groaned. “I’m such an asshole….I basically just abandoned him too because I couldn’t handle my emotions…”

Taro’s voice came back thick and syrupy. “Have you considered maybe you just don’t feel that strong of a connection with him?” 

Souda’s face twisted into confusion within the confines of his hands. Suddenly he felt a weight press into the spot beside him and he froze, looking up to see Taro was now sitting there, his knee pressed against his own and eyelids droopy as they exchanged a glance. Souda felt like he was being stalked by a predator and not in the fantastical way he got from Gundham, but a very real creeping sense of doom. 

“You said you two fight a lot...Maybe all you need is to let him go, I mean theres plenty of people out there to explore your sexuality with...Assuming you’re still coming to terms with being gay.” 

Souda looked to his feet, feeling an ache in his chest, however he didn’t make an effort to move away. “I don’t know if I’m actually gay I- just like him I guess…” 

Taro placed his arm against the back of the sofa and laughed. “You can’t just like a guy and not be at least a little gay?” He laughed again, shaking his whole body and swiping a hand across his forehead. “You’re not too bright kid, but at least you’re cute.” 

Souda huffed. _Kid? This guy doesn’t seem much older than me..._ Regardless, this so-called friend of Miu was starting to rub him the wrong way. Not only were the strange compliments getting on his nerves but he was way too close for how little they knew each other and the man was just downright giving him bad vibes. He wanted to end this right now but something inside him told him to be nice just for a little while longer. He just really wanted Miu to come back and put an end to this god awful conversation. 

“That’s an odd thing to say to a guy you just met..” He said, sternly. 

“Is it? Maybe I am a little forward but when I see something I like I can’t help myself.” 

Taro used a hand to pick up a strand of Souda’s hair, twirling it gently around in his finger. 

Souda allowed it to happen for just a moment, before he shook his head away, the strand falling from his grasp. He shifted uncomfortably and faced the man. “Ya know strangers usually aren’t this..” He chose his next words carefully. “Familiar with each other…” 

Taro rested his hand back into his lap and smiled apologetically. “Sorry sorry, however I was under the impression we were starting to become friends..?” He then pouted like a kicked puppy. “I just can’t control my hands sometimes when I’m excited, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you shouldn’t be scared though, maybe I should have been more forward…?” 

Souda furrowed his brows and then felt a warmth on his thigh and on his cheek. Taro was now leaning into his space, lips mere inches away from his ear and fingers splayed, gently rubbing the fabric of his pants. At that moment it suddenly clicked. 

“See? I’m no threat...If you really wanna forget about that guy, I can take you back to my place right now, I promise you won’t regret it.” He whispered, a deadly hush that shot a spike of anger up Souda’s spine. 

Oh, it was like that. 

The man was making gentle strokes on his thigh, and by the time Souda realized the severity of the situation, Taro was already moving his other hand to try and grope his backside. At this point he had had enough. 

Souda arose, panic enveloping him. “Haha woah, sorry man, but you got the wrong idea, I should really get going!” His voice was shaking, however he tried to stifle it. 

“But what about your friends?” Taro gave a desperate look, hand hovering dumbly in the air. 

“I’ll just find Miu myself, thanks for all your help though!” He stated, trying not to make this situation any worse than it already was and to take a few steps back towards the crowd of people. 

“Frigid bitch. I got money if that’s what you’re into..” The man’s anger was unravelling, but Souda refused to look back. “Hey hold on a minute!” 

Souda suddenly felt a warm grip around his wrist and he was pulled back. Stuck mid stride. 

He kept his legs firmly planted to the ground but the grip was strong as he looked back in anger. “Hey what the hell man?! Let go!”

“Please don’t go, we only just got to know each other. I'm sorry I’ll be less forceful this time, let’s just start over.”

His green eyes were wild and desperate, clinging to Souda as if he were a lifeline. 

“Not a chance! Ya lead me over here just to touch me and shit and ya keep tellin me how to feel, I don’t even know you so let my fucking hand go ya creep!” He then surprisingly managed to rip his arm free and start walking backwards again. 

Some people were beginning to look, they weren't drawing a crowd or anything but those nearby were turning towards them, faces twisted into concern or awe. 

Taro didn’t let up though, he was utterly mad, fingers quaking and lips pulled tight into a simmering scowl, he reached up again to grab at the fabric of Souda’s T-shirt. 

“How dare you speak to me like that you little shi-”

“Kazuichi?” 

Souda who had whipped around and was about to punch this man in the throat heard a familiar deep voice, although it was laced with confusion, an innocent shift in pitch used on something as sensitive as his name. 

He pulled away from Taro’s grip once again, stumbling back and then he saw Gundham, standing there, eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the situation. 

“Kazuichi, where on this mortal plane of earth have you been…?” His eyes suddenly sharpened upon seeing Taro. 

“Who is this man?” 

Taro straightened his suit out and coughed once into his fist. 

“I’m just a friend, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” 

“From what I saw as a spectator that didn’t appear to be a friendly interaction..” 

Souda gave Taro a cold stare and made his way over to Gundham. 

“Let’s just leave...I’ll explain later..” He deadpanned. 

Gundham’s stare remained unchanged, but his eyes followed Souda’s movements. 

“Hey you’re the guy right?” 

Time suddenly stood still and Souda felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

Gundham blinked at the man and then frowned. 

“Unlikely, I have never seen you before in my life.” 

“No, the guy Kazuichi was talkin- about, the one he abandoned, oh man this is wild. I can see why he got scared, you look like a walking graveyard.” 

Gundham froze and Souda watched his eyes go from narrow to wide and then dangerous. 

Taro adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves and laughed. 

“Kazuichi, If i knew this was the guy I wouldn’t have worried so much, my offer still stands yaknow even if you’re a little sore with me.” He took a few steps closer until he was about a foot away from Gundham. 

“A little?!” Souda was seething, he gripped Gundham’s sleeve and pulled. “Let’s go, please.” 

For some reason though, the breeder didn’t move, instead he looked directly into Taros’ smug gaze. 

“You are a fool, to become so comfortable with idealistic fantasies, when you present yourself so dishonorably. Kazuichi wants nothing to do with you and yet here you are, preaching falsities as if they are fact, They say it takes time to truly read someone but you appear to wear all of your undesirability in plain sight. With that I kindly ask you to remove yourself from our vicinity less you choose an unfortunate fate.” 

_That allegory of the cave reference would have worked good here too.._

Taro leaned into Gundham’s space and laughed. Their eyes level, a tenseness hung between them like a thick heavy fog and Souda predicted calamity. 

“The fuck? You think you’re a poet or somethin?” 

He placed a hand in the middle of Gundham’s chest and attempted to push the breeder back.

“You gotta be some special kind of stupid to think your fancy words are enough to make me budge, I guess you got that in common with your lil boyfriend then, I feel bad though, you’re standing up for him yet if I recall correctly he ran away from you, I don’t blame ‘im though but it really says a lot about _your_ character..” His voice was smug as he replied, and he kept going. “If it helps your ego though maybe you can put a curse on me? If you’re gonna come over here dressed up like a witch.” 

Souda watched in horror, the floor felt like it was about to fall from beneath him. At this point they had drawn a sizable crowd, although not more than maybe 10 people it was still enough to increase his anxiety, despite this he had had enough. 

“Alright, cut it out, Taro we told you, you have to back off already, we don’t want any trouble, just leave us alone please.” Souda interjected sternly, mimicking the same motion he had on Gundham, this time however, placing his hand on the mans posh suit to push him back a few feet. Taro stumbled and then his eyes narrowed in anger, although his mouth retained that crooked grin, sending chills up Souda's spine. 

“Kazuichi? Gundham, what are you guys? Oh….” It was Kiibo’s voice, behind him was Miu, Kaede and Junko, all holding fancy looking drinks, they all looked horrified upon seeing the three men standing within a triangle of hostility. Save for Junko who seemed to be watching the scene unfold with a curious glint in her eyes. 

“C’mon we’re getting away from here.” Souda grabbed Gundham’s sleeve again and attempted to pull him away from the scene. He noted the faint aroma of Sake still hanging around him. The breeder moved with him this time, albeit slowly. 

Souda looked up and got a glimpse of his face and shuddered. He had never seen Gundham’s eyes filled with such unbridled rage before, he was practically seething, shoulder’s hunched and fists clenched. And here he had assumed the breeder was merely tolerating the man with resentful coolness, as he usually did. He had never seen such an angry look plastered on the man’s face before, not when they fought and not ever for that matter. It effectively caused his grip to loosen. Souda wasn’t sure if he was about to snap or breakdown or something but a gut feeling told him he couldn’t do anything about it if that were the case. 

“Not gonna fight? That’s okay, not everyone has it in em-” 

“Fucking kick his ass Gundham!” Miu shouted from the crowd. 

“Gundham..” Souda spoke sternly when the breeder suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

“What did he say to you?” Gundham inquired.

“Gundham this really isn’t-”

“I want to know.”

“He was just being super pushy and weird and then he kept touchin- me and grabbed me when I tried to get away.”

“Thank you, that is all I need to know…” 

Souda breathed a sigh of relief. 

“If it helps I don’t plan on ending his life.” 

Souda’s stomach dropped and he lifted a brow. “Huh?” 

And suddenly Gundham wasn’t by his side anymore. 

He heard Taro scoff. “What’s this? You grew a backbone? Unlike pinky over there, yaknow he really is-”

He heard a yelp and then watched in horror as Gundham grabbed the man’s shirt collar to pull him closer and just as Taro began to put his hands up and step back, Gundham’s fist connected with his face. There was a cracking sound and then a sputter and Taro fell back on his ass with a pathetic cry. The crowd gasped save for Miu who began cheering uproariously. 

Gundham stood above him, an angry aura festering in the air. 

Despite already having the upperhand Gundham was upon the man again. Taro was bleeding from his nose and looked up in horror again, he began shuffling back, hands up “W-wait- I was joking! I’m sorry I-” But Gundham was gripping him by the white collar under his suit, bunched up in his pale fist with incredible tension and landing blow after blow with teeth bared and eyes wild. 

“Stop! Stop! I-” the man beneath him sputtered, words garbled by spit and blood. Turns out Taro wasn’t actually expecting Gundham to fight back, rendered completely helpless by the breeder's rage that he had helped awaken. 

Souda was frozen, not sure what to do, he didn’t think he could do anything for that matter. 

“Fuck ‘im up Gundham!” Miu called. 

Taro this time decided to finally grow some balls and reached out desperately to grip Gundham’s shoulders, clenching his jaw tight enough that the cables in his neck bulged with anger, he lunged forward headbutting Gundham hard, to stop his relentless punches, Gundham did fall back, grabbing his nose and wincing. At that point Taro managed to gain footing, his nose was dripping with blood and his green eyes were filled with hatred. He lunged forward into Gundham, knocking them both over one of the chesterfield couches and suddenly Souda couldn’t see what was happening anymore. There were limbs flailing and Taro howling and a scream threatened to erupt from his own throat. 

“Gundham! He’s had enough! Get back here please!” 

Eventually two security guards came over but Gundham was already shaking the man off and standing. His hair was a mess and his face adorned a few wounds. Although not as bad as Taro who was on the ground whimpering, face swollen from the beating and was being lifted up by both security guards. 

“Fuckin- freaks!” he spat, a tooth spewing from his mouth along with a thin trail of blood. 

Gundham managed to evade the guards and began walking away from the scene, despite theoretically winning the fight his eyes looked defeated and dead. He barely glanced at Souda as he moved past him, as if he wasn't even there. 

“Hell yeah! Can’t have a good night without at least one fight!” Miu cackled, clapping Kiibo on the shoulder in celebration. Kiibo and Kaede, however, shared a look of concern when Gundham walked past them without a word. 

The room felt hostile and the crowd that had witnessed the event were murmuring amongst themselves. It took Souda a few moments for his brain to catch up to him, sweat glistening his forehead and palms shaking. 

He needed to get out of here. 

He did a double take and then he was following Gundham’s trail. He didn’t see which way he had gone but he had an idea of where he was. 

The pink haired zipped past people, pushing past the doors and sprinting through the lobby and eventually he was outside in the cool city air, senses bombarded by the distant rumble and honks of cars and the incessant buzzing of the LED’s from the club logo. 

He slowly walked over to where his car was parked in the furthest corner and stopped when he saw Gundham standing there, appearing to be adjusting his scarf which had become disheveled in the fight. 

Souda began to cautiously approach him.

“Gundham…?” It was quiet but loud enough for the man to hear. 

The breeder turned around, his face was illuminated by the dim lighting and Souda could see his wounds, his left eye was bruised but not swollen enough where his eye was sealed shut and one of his nostrils had a thin trail of blood leaking onto his upper lip. His chin also appeared to have a small scrape. 

He didn’t speak until Souda got closer and they were standing only a foot apart. This whole situation was starting to feel very familiar… 

They stood awkwardly in front of each other for a few moments until Gundham broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry...” His voice came out dry and low. 

Souda deflated at that moment, all tension leaving his body. He lazily reached into his pocket and shuffled around for his keys. When he found them he clicked the button to unlock the car.

“What for?” 

Gundham was still and his reply came back slow and meticulous. 

“...I wasn’t initially going to ignore your request to leave, however I was possessed by the strength of Asmodeus and I reacted violently..tch...Wrath I could not hold back as if I was a mortal stricken by trivial anger...How moronic..” 

Souda stepped past the rambling breeder to open the drivers side door and began rummaging through some of the compartments. Gundham continued to speak. 

“I was...Overcome with this ferocity upon hearing what he did to you, and how he was speaking to you…I despise hideous souls like that, regardless of who their words target, they are the lowest form of humanity...Deserving to be flayed on a spike...” 

Souda shuffled around more until he found what he was looking for. “It’s okay, I’m not mad at you….I was only worried that you’d get more hurt, and It’d be my fault…”

“Why would it be your fault?” 

“Sit down” He ordered. Stepping away from the door, holding a bundle of napkins and an alcohol wipe in one hand. 

Gundham did so, slouching into the seat, his long legs sticking out of the car and planted firmly on the pavement. 

“Because I started this shit in the first place and trusted that wack-job, If I hadn’t done that you could’ve come out of this unscathed...” Souda replied, bending his knees slightly to accommodate the difference in eye levels. He began using the napkin to swipe away the blood that was now drying underneath the breeders nose. He used his other hand to hold his jaw in place. Being this close he could really smell the sake on the man’s breath, which probably aided in his violent inhibitions tonight. His skin was warm and the stare he was giving him was intense but rather than shake Souda to his core he felt at peace. Typically doing this would cause him apprehension, but right now it felt right, to clean Gundham up after all that. It was the least he could do. The calm after the storm he assumed.

”For a mere human....You are able to acknowledge your wrongs..." His eyes averted down, tired and soft. "I admire that..Although...I do not believe the actions of one horrible man equate all the blame unto you...” 

His voice had lost that intense drawl, falling off at the end in weariness. It caused Souda to pause but not to respond.

Suddenly one of Gundham’s hands rose to touch his wrist. 

“However...I do not understand…” 

This time his voice came out with a trembling lilt.

“Don’t understand what?” Souda’s ears perked up, he was now working on cleaning up the spot on his chin and was briefly reminded of their own fight. The one that started this whole thing in the first place. How Gundham had been participating in banter and snide remarks throughout the whole ordeal. This situation however, Felt completely different. Souda didn’t think he’d ever seen the man look so broken before. He didn’t think the breeder was even capable of being emotionally damaged. 

Suddenly a wet drop fell onto the thumb that was positioned under his lower lip. He stared at the droplet in confusion. _Was it raining? Now?_ He looked up at the sky and then back to Gundham’s face and his hand stilled. 

Gundham’s expression was subtle but the emotion he wore was apparent. His brow bone was scrunched up in anguish and shadowed the lower half of his face, his dark lashes were downturned but when he looked up again their eyes met and Souda finally saw. Those warm gray eyes were glossy and moist like two quivering pearls in the faint lighting... and he was crying.

Gundham Tanaka was crying in front of him, bruised and delated and Souda had in one way or the other, caused it. 

The mechanic's stomach dropped, guilt enveloping his entire body. 

Gundham quickly turned away, swiping a sleeve across his face, smearing a bit of mascara in the process before another tear could fall. 

“I don’t understand….Why you left...Was it something I did?” 

Souda’s heart was crushed hearing him sound so defeated, voice choking on tears. Now Souda was never one to shy away from crying, having done it a lot in highschool specifically. But Gundham. Gundham didn’t cry, most of his emotions were incredibly exaggerated to fit his persona, a theatrical show. To see him like this. Completely raw and damaged, a very real reaction to a shitty situation. It was undeniably uncomfortable and spectacular to witness. To see Gundham fall victim to his own humanity. 

“I apologize...Allowing you to see me like this...Even Dark Overlords such as myself may become emotional, especially after an intense battle…” Of course he still attempted to speak in that familiar elated way, but the visceral distress in his eyes was hard to hide. 

“Man.. You must be drunker than I thought..” Souda spoke, trying to sound understanding despite the mental torment he was experiencing trying to process this.

“I am not that drunk…” He replied, face still turned away, showing his scarred eye profile. 

Souda stuffed the bloody napkins into his pockets and considered the man in front of him. 

He wanted to fix this, he was watching this man he’d been pining after all week fall apart in front of him, he wanted to reach down and pick up the fragments he’d shattered, hold them with care and put them back where they belonged. _Fix this.._

Souda took both of Gundham’s hands, noting the bruised and bloody knuckles staining the pale stretched skin and held them in his own. They were uncharacteristically shaky. Gundham looked down at him, perplexed. It was a motion reminiscent of when Gundham did this for him in the restaurant. It had calmed him down in the moment and he wanted to do the same for the man. 

“Gundham I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn’t have left you like that. I was being stupid, I just got scared...It had nothing to do with you in the moment...It was just my own insecurities getting the better of me.” 

Gundham sniffed. 

“That man...He said you ran away from me, is that what you told him? I know my darkness can be overwhelming at times but what could I have possibly done to make you so terrified? Do you consider me a threat as you do that man? Should I distance myself from you?” 

“Don’t listen to what that asshole said.” Souda grumbled, lowering his gaze. “What you did was nothing like what he did..” 

He felt as if there was a rock in the pit of his stomach and it was growing heavier, he wanted to sink, deep below the earth and get far away from this situation. But he knew he would have to say something soon. And he didn’t want to leave Gundham’s side right now. Frankly he was sick of beating around the bush and he was sick of pushing everything to the back of his mind and living in constant fear and denial. Even if Gundham rejected him he’d have to tell him one way or the other. 

“I’m just terrified…” He started, already feeling his throat closing up. 

He couldn’t meet Gundham’s tearstuck gaze now, cheeks smudged black. But he knew the silence that followed was meant to usher him to keep going. 

So he squeezed Gundham’s hands gently.

“I’m just so fuckin’ scared of how I feel I guess..” 

Gundham emitted a low chuckle. “This is not new information to me..”

Souda looked up. 

“Not my usual fears.”

Gundham’s face twisted into confusion. 

Souda swallowed the lump in his throat and exhaled slowly. _Calm down._ “I’m scared because I’ve been feeling strangely about you...specifically...In a good way. I just can’t stop thinking about you or seem to get away from you..And it scares me. Because I don’t know what to do with it. ” 

Gundham was still and then suddenly he dropped Souda’s hands to wipe at his face again. 

“Such insolence...You’re just confusing me more.”

Souda watched this and then arose. Standing above the breeder. 

“I don’t know what to tell ya...I’m not good with words...This is hard just thinking about, man...” 

Gundham considered him. Wet eyes glinting in the light and then suddenly they widened and he looked enraged again. 

“You...You are messing with me again.” 

“Huh?”

Gundham, clutched at his stomach, one hand covering his mouth to silence himself as another choked sob escaped his lips and more tears streamed down his face. 

“You think I’m a fool?! To pull by a string in your fervent game of cat and mouse? This reason alone only spurs my distrust of humanity further, always playing games and toying with the emotions of others, and here I was under the impression you were of a kinder nature, I am not a jester as you presume, and I will not fall for your tepid lies!” 

Souda didn’t even react, at least internally. He sunk to his knees again and placed a hand on Gundham’s cheek, forcing the man to look him in the eyes. 

“You always misunderstand me… and If you keep crying you’ll ruin your makeup more…” It was meant to be a jab, however his voice came out quiet and soft, like a mother comforting a child

Gundham's wet eyes flashed and suddenly he looked guilty leaning into the heel of Souda’s palm. A simple gesture, but it was exactly what Souda wanted.

“It is already ruined..” 

The mechanic hummed and used the thumb on his other hand to begin brushing away fresh tears and smeared makeup. 

“I’m sorry I built up this idea in your head that I’m some untrustworthy rat. I mean I don’t blame you…But I swear..From the bottom of my pathetic heart.. I’m being as sincere as I can possibly be right now...I want to be around you...Not for Sonia, and not because I like to mess with you ” 

“I see..” Gundham sniffed and his eyelids drooped with exhaustion. “How can you prove that to me?” 

Souda’s heart-rate spiked when he realized he was mere inches away from Gundham’s face. Combined with the words he was stunned.

_How can I prove it.. ?_

Souda knew his own post crying face was ugly and pathetic, But Gundham had no business looking as good as he did right now. The bruised eye, those high cheekbones and the way his pale pink lips were parted looked tantalizing in the artificial lighting and it was going to drive Souda crazy. He wiped away another stray tear and suddenly his thumb had found it’s way onto the man’s lower lip. Smoothing the digit over plush protruding skin. 

His heart palpated, the warmth sending a shockwave from his fingertip to the rest of his body. 

And Gundham was just allowing it to happen. The gears his brain were turning at the action but eventually his eyes narrowed and turned incredibly soft, heightened by the crying. Head tilted upwards to allow Souda to explore all of his features. And Souda did, holding his breath, he pulled at the skin of his lip more, revealing teeth and the blossoms of a minor bruise on his gums. Gundham’s breathing slowed, he appeared to be in a trance from the touch and Souda as well, just from being allowed to touch him. 

Fuck.

And he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to kiss those lips. Even if he hated it. Even if it all went wrong, How could he retreat right now? Touching the man’s face so intimately and then stopping and going home? It would only fuel his confusion, like a pot of boiling water, threatening to spill at any moment but never quite getting there. The trepidation of want. Regardless of these thoughts Souda didn’t think he could stop this pace if he tried. 

This was it. An opening.

_I **could** be reading this wrong?_

_No..I have to or else I’ll regret it.._

In a burst of confidence, he swallowed the lump in his throat and moved the probing hand down to steady the man’s jaw again. 

His eyes widened, taking in what Souda was about to do. 

And then Souda was leaning forward, glancing between that stormy gaze and his lips for a negative reaction, but he got none that signaled he should stop.

Gundham’s breath hitched, warm against the back of his throat before _finally_ their mouths were pressed together and time went still. 

It was like a jolt of heat was sent straight into Souda's brain, although clumsy and awkward at first they eventually slotted together perfectly and every organ in the mechanic's body shut down, his eyes blinking shut as he melted into the kiss. Gundham had been falling apart and he had thrown him a lifeline with his mouth.

This wasn’t real. 

This couldn’t be real. 

He wasn’t kissing Gundham Tanaka in an alleyway in his parked car right now, he just wasn't.

However when the man sighed beneath him he was snapped back into reality. Heartbeat racing a mile a second. He was surprisingly soft for an overlord of hell.. He felt awkward just standing there and so he brought his other hand up to thread through dark hair because God he’s been wanting to do that all day.

He tasted of sake and something else. Mint maybe? Either way he wanted more of it.

The breeder was unmoving at first, likely stunned but eventually he was leaning into the kiss as well. Bringing a hand up to gently rest against the base of Souda’s neck. 

He didn’t want it to end, feeling that familiar heat pooling in his gut. However instead of running away this time he allowed the feeling to persist.

But eventually as all things did, it ended and they slowly pulled apart, eyes trailing the others lips as they did so. 

Souda wanted to say something, but his words were caught in his throat, mouth parted and chest pounding. 

Gundham just stared back, eyes stretched wide before breaking the silence. “I didn’t think you were capable of being so bold, Kazuichi..” 

And then his previously crying face suddenly adopted that signature smug smile. “To think all night you were actively lusting for me, Was it true then? I was strung along as the heedless fool, comfortable in my own oblivion?” 

Souda frowned. “You had no idea.?” 

Gundham was silent and then he crossed his arms. 

“I was only able to assemble the possibility and react accordingly a few moments ago...Considering I found your true intentions to be unbelievable at first...” 

Souda released a shaky breath and smiled. 

“So you don’t hate me?” 

“I am still considering that..” 

“Fuck off.” 

And then Gundham was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into another kiss. This time with much more vigor. 

Souda, although thrown off guard, was able to recover quickly. He fell forward, positioning himself in between the breeders thighs and pushing the man back against the leather seat. The heat their bodies created when their torsos connected was incredible. 

Gundham draped his arms around the mechanic's neck and shoulders, pulling their faces closer together. 

Souda grunted from the force and then his mouth was gliding over those soft lips again. Their saliva making everything slick. The man beneath him hummed and tightened the grip on the fabric of his back when Souda nipped at his upper lip. 

“Fuck.” He hissed, entwining his finger’s into the breeder’s hair, twisting and pulling at it to gain a sense of control. He lazily dragged his mouth down, beginning to suck on that pale bottom lip.

Gundham gasped, nails digging into skin and hips bucking up into the force of his body, Souda released it with a pop, exhaling once and not even getting a chance to breathe before he was being pulled back in.

Gundham attacked his lips, pressing sloppy kisses against the corner of his mouth and Souda felt as if he was going to melt, it was too hot, all happening so fast, everything was unfolding around him and he wasn’t sure if he had the mental capacity to bring himself back together again. Although that would be understandable considering all the blood he used to think with had surely flooded to his dick by now.

Said length was now straining against the confines of his pants, pressing against the breeder’s clothed stomach. He ignored it for now, wanting to give his full attention to the man below him. Wanting to overexert himself until he was hollow and used up. Give everything he could to this moment. 

“You have no idea..” He panted whilst Gundham was kissing his lower lip. 

“Hm.” Gundham sighed.

“I’ve been..Wanting to do this.. Since that night.” 

“Which one?” 

Souda huffed, nudging Gundham’s nose away to lean forward and nip at a pale part of skin between the man’s jawline and neck, he arched his neck to accommodate, whimpering, softly. Souda felt his inhibition breaking. It was strange but hearing him make a sound like that went straight to his groin. 

“The fuckin- first night...The one where we fought.” He mumbled into warm flesh, working on kissing a trail up the man’s neck back towards his mouth. 

However before he could deepen the kiss, Gundham pulled back, eyes blown and mouth parted in awe. He looked beautiful right now with such a serene expression painted across his bruised, pallid face. 

“That night you could not hide your urges? However I assumed it was merely a primal lust for the thrill of a fight and not associated with me in particular.” 

Souda blinked once and then muffled his laugh into the man’s shoulder. 

“You overestimated me that time I guess. I’m really not that redeemable.” 

Gundham leaned back further and processed this. As if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“This entire time? Not just on the eve of this night?’ 

Souda’s face turned as pink as his hair and he pulled back to get a better look at the man. 

Gundham laughed and used his sleeve to wipe away the excess saliva from his mouth. 

“You have an odd way of courtship, tamer of automatons.” 

Souda shook his head. “I wasn't even courting I was just bein- stupid the whole time.” 

“I see..” 

Gundham had a mischievous glint in his eyes and suddenly Souda felt those legs that were so casually pressed against Souda’s waist now lift and tighten against his lower back. 

“Hah-“ He choked when he was shunted forward and down and he felt his dick being squeezed between his own body and Gundham’s lower stomach. 

“This was the offending appendage, that aided your spiral of indecorous thoughts then? 

Souda groaned, sharp teeth digging into his lower lip in frustration.“Shit- You can call it a fucking dick, dude.” He rolled his hips, trying to gain more friction or possibly break free. 

But Gundham wouldn't let up. Grip as strong as steel. Forcing Souda to grind himself against the man’s body. His arms were quaking as they pressed into the seat on either side of the breeder’s head. It was embarrassing, being confined like this, dick throbbing with an arousal that Gundham had directly caused. Although he couldn’t deny that it felt fucking good. 

“Do you enjoy humping me like a desperate canid?” Gundham teased. 

Souda groaned, feeling his patience withering. This was incredibly unfair. Above the breeder like this he had the upper hand but here he was being put in his place again. The same way the man had caged him to the floor last week. Initiated his arousal and controlled the outcome. Was he testing him? When they made eye contact Souda felt an innate spike of adrenaline. One he only ever felt around the man. This moment felt more like a fight rather than a passionate make-out session. Gundham was attempting to pull that side out of him and in turn he wanted to pull out that side from the man too. It was a release of all he'd held back since he fell for the breeder. The floodgates released and his mind felt clear. 

In the process of his wriggling he somehow managed to move backwards so that Gundham’s own erection was pressing against his own. Realizing this he began to rut against it and the man who had previously been so smug dropped the facade and released a gasp and then a stifled moan muffled by the back of his hand. 

“Fuck. I got you now.” He panted. 

They were rolling their hips against each other, through the fabric of their pants, Souda felt the tension of his legs loosen. Feeling accomplished he wasted no time lunging forward and latching his mouth to the man’s pale throat and licking a stripe up his jugular in a way that made the man beneath him writhe and shudder. He dragged his mouth downwards, grazing pointed canines against soft flesh, he remembered this feeling, the warmth of his vitals and the soft scent of vanilla, His adam's apple shuddered under his tongue when he groaned. 

"Y-you taunt me, with your fangs, beastie." The voice was airy, strained and soft. 

And It was incredible, reducing Gundham to this state, even if it was slight, Souda felt powerful. Like he could get him to do whatever he wanted. 

Although they _were_ getting carried away. Souda knew this. They were still in public after-all. Practically dry humping each other in his parked car outside of a busy club. He knew at the back of his mind they should stop soon. However by the time he realized a decision should be made it was already too late. 

“Hey guys? Oh there you are, Miu was wondering where you went so I came to see and...Oh-“

Souda heard a familiar voice, disconnecting from the warmth of body heat, he lifted his head up so fast he bonked it against the roof of the car, causing him to stumble back, cursing himself and the car and his stupidity. 

He whipped around, chest pounding in horror and there, standing completely still a few feet away from the car with an unreadable expression on his face was Kiibo who quickly turned away, face beet red. 

“S-Sorry- I…. Was just checking up. I didn’t mean to-“ 

Gundham shrank back in the seat but managed to sit up. He was hiding his flushed face in his scarf and Souda wished he had something to do the same because instead he was just standing there, dumbly trying to position his stance in a way that hid his erection. 

Kiibo looked away until Souda found one that was suitable and then his voice came back to him, albiet incredibly shaky.

“Uh- H-Hey Kiibo, sorry, we just came back to the car to clean up and stuff.” He mentally face-palmed himself because although it was partially true Kiibo had obviously seen what they were doing.

Kiibo looked back and returned a lukewarm smile. “Oh yeah..That’s ok, we were just worried for you guys, sorry about all that..nonsense, We’d been getting bad vibes from Taro all night, I didn’t think he’d take it that far though…” 

“Oh..Right..Yeah, well it’s all settled at least now right?” Souda laughed. 

“Um, I think so, security came, as you witnessed yourself and I think Taro left….Is Gundham alright though?” 

“Oh uh.. Yeah! He’s fine.” Souda gave the man in the car a glance and then looked back to Kiibo. 

“That’s good….I was sure he was fine I just wanted to make sure….Anyway’s I’m glad you’re both okay...Sorry for uh…” His pale face turned red again. “Interrupting.” 

Souda bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Kiibo was a good guy but his prodding was starting to get on his nerves, he wanted to end this soon, get back to what he'd been doing before they were interrupted. “It’s okay! Haha, but we’re probably gonna get going now, just tell Miu we’re okay but we aren't coming back….You guys can get like an uber right?” He chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head with a sweaty palm. 

Kiibo returned a sheepish smile. “Right yeah, I'll tell her...Thanks for the ride here though...We appreciate it.” 

“Haha yeah anyways see ya! we’ll be off now!” He chirped, waving and then quickly making his way into the driver's seat. In turn forcing Gundham to move his body ungracefully over into the passenger side.

He shut the door and waited until Kiibo turned and left before releasing a strained sigh. 

“That was a painful interaction…” He mumbled. 

His companion now trying to adjust his long legs in the seat finally settled and shot Souda a concerned look. His eyes were still red from crying, cheeks ruddy from the stained makeup but he looked much more at peace now despite the prior embarrassment of getting caught. 

“What is your plan now, tamer of automatons?” 

Souda was still trying to recover from the humiliation he felt. He stared at his shaky hands gripping the steering wheel. 

“My plan….? Aren’t we just going back?”

Gundham remained still. And then he sighed, looking down at his lap. “I suppose that would be fine however I am afraid of this night coming to an end…I am also afraid of confronting Sonia come morning...I have not messaged her all day...” 

“Why don’t you do that right now?”

Gundham adjusted his belt and frowned. “I do not enjoy texting, I would much rather talk to her in person..It is the least I can give to my very dear friend whom I’ve neglected as of lately..” 

Souda accepted this. It would take at least 40 minutes to get home and by that time they’d be off to bed.

_Probably.._

He bit the inside of his cheek. They both knew Sonia would be disappointed, Souda knowing moreso as she had asked of him be be back before sunrise. but right now Souda wanted to savor this moment all night if he could. If briefly disappointing Sonia was what it took to to get laid, he’d take it. The gears in his brain started turning as he tried to come up with a solid solution.

“Do….You want to get a hotel?” He asked.

Gundham’s face twisted into serious contemplation and then switched into being completely mystified before he grinned and nodded.

“That would be satisfactory as it is quite late. For this night only. We may give ourselves up to the temptation of fate, less we unravel a more unfortunate end.” 

Souda didn't ponder on the wording. He returned a gentle smile and stuck the key in the ignition, letting the rumble of the car purr in his ear.

“You are not too inebriated to drive are you?” The breeder asked. 

Souda shook his head. “All that adrenaline killed my buzz back at the club, I think you’re drunker than me anyways.” He stated, matter of factly. 

Gundham only crossed his arms and smiled back as they made their way out on the road again. 


	6. Do you believe you are worthy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda and Gundham get a hotel and well.....Thing's go great and then suddenly it's not so great...Enjoy

Eventually amidst the awkward silence. Souda found a place that looked passable as a hotel. There were a few cars outside and the general atmosphere seemed fine although as he parked he felt another lump form in his throat, one that he couldn’t swallow down. 

Choking? Was he choking? Realizing it was just his quelling anxieties he tried to push his fears back down and cage them. A few deep breaths and he was in a better state of mind, but what was that thing Gundham told him about at the restaurant? _Mindfulness?_

He shook his head and attempted to float into his other senses. 

Gundham besides him was fixed into complete tranquility. At least externally. Souda had no clue what was going on in that head of his. Although right now he was more curious about that than ever before. _What_ **_does_ ** _Gundham think about all day? Hamsters and hell? No..That’s too trivial, although I can’t be too far off…_ Souda looked at his hands, still holding the steering wheel. He wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen tonight. He was prepared to just have a chat and fall asleep although in the back of his mind, his more primal side, he wanted to completely let loose. 

He turned the car off and wiped a hand through his sweaty bangs under his hat. “How is it almost 11 already?” He grumbled when he caught a glimpse of the clock.

“I believe an appropriate amount of time has passed.” Gundham commented. 

“Hm.” Souda was too tired to have a conversation about the time with Gundham right now so he simply gathered up his belongings and a few extra items and got out of the car, beginning to walk towards the building. It was semi nice. A bit run down on the outside but the inside from the view behind the glass doors seemed nice. 

They walked in and were greeted with quiet music and a warm yellow glow. The interior was very modern, but not so eloquent. Which was fine, he didn’t wanna have to pay an absurd amount of money to _sleep_ in a room for a night. 

The tired receptionist behind the counter didn’t even look up from her computer. She was typing away, completely transfixed by the blue glow of her screen. 

Souda looked around, it was quite barren overall in here save for a few paintings on the wall that looked ancient.. And was that a giant fish tank? Souda squinted at it and then made his way over to the receptionist's desk. 

She looked older and her dark hair was tied up neatly in a bun, she remained unmoving even when Souda approached. _Does she know we're here? Clearly she does...Unless she’s incredibly oblivious.._

Souda stupidly reached a hesitant hand out and gave a small tap to the golden bell on the desk. producing an invasive ‘ding’ that echoed throughout the vacant walls.

She didn’t react for a few moments and then suddenly released a sigh and slowly turned to address the pink haired.

“May I help you?” She droned. 

Souda swallowed the dryness in his throat and responded, relieved to finally be acknowledged. 

“Uh yeah...I’d like a room?” He wasn’t completely sure how paying for a room went, he’d never done it before but it seemed pretty straightforward. 

She leaned back in her seat and looked towards the monitor again, scrolling. 

“Are you over 21?” 

“Yea..” He slapped his ID on the table and she glanced at it as she typed. 

“We only have single bed rooms right now, all the doubles are occupied….” 

Souda shook his head, staring at the bell again. 

“That’s fine, we’ll take one…”

She gave him an odd look and then grabbed the bell and moved it to the space underneath the upper counter, out of reach from Souda’s prying eyes and began typing again

“It’s 5,000 yen a night.” 

He paused, not sure if he should feel offended by the gesture or the price. He grumbled because he really didn’t wanna spend that much even if it was only one night… 

“Ok. Fine..Let me ask my-“ He turned around to find the space behind him completely unoccupied. Gundham wasn’t there. 

“Gundham? Where did you?” Souda spun around until his legs got all twisted up and then he finally spotted him, even on long legs he was standing on his tippy toes to peer into the large blue fish tank across the room. Tropical fish were swimming around frantically in the shadow he cast. 

“Gundham get back here.” Souda hissed, feeling like a mother scolding a disobedient child.

“These aquatic creatures are distressed, a negative spirit must have disturbed them.” He stated. 

Souda sagged forward in confusion, arms dangling awkwardly. “Huh?” 

The receptionist continued typing and then she sniffed as if to alert him. 

“Oh yeah...There was some psycho lady in here not long ago, she punched the fish tank on the way in before she went to her room.”

Souda froze, standing up again. “And you didn’t kick her out?”

“Not my job…” She finished up typing and then leaned forward in her seat to scoot closer to the counter.

“So are you gonna pay or what?” She glanced at the ID. “Souda..” 

Souda huffed hearing his family name and glanced back at Gundham “Yea I guess I am.” 

After paying and getting their room key and Souda having to pry Gundham away from the fish tank, they made their way up to their room. Luckily this place had a working elevator which Souda thanked God for because they had been put on the highest floor. 605 to be precise. 

On the way up he thought about the lady who punched the fish tank and hoped they wouldn’t run into her. Moreso at the back of his mind he began to fret again.

He didn’t know what was going to happen tonight. They were completely silent on the way up, standing a respectful three feet away from each other. Souda wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be closer, without proper discussion their prior moment of intimacy was completely forgotten...Lost in the air. 

Except it wasn’t. 

Souda couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

It invaded all of his current thoughts. He wasn’t sure what Gundham was thinking but surely his mind couldn’t be empty right now?

Noting how the breeder wasn’t as stoic as usual, leaning against the elevator wall, Souda could conclude he hadn’t slipped back into that mysterious persona yet. Although his brooding gaze juxtaposed the analysis and was still retrospectively within character.

To think not long ago he had been balling in front of the mechanic. Allowing the shorter to sodomize his vessel... 

When they got up to the floor and made their way through the ugly yellow hallway, Souda honed down the right room and unlocked the door, turning on the lights. 

It was a simple room. A single bed as promised with a maroon comforter and pillows. The rest of the room was mostly unremarkable, plain walls and a window without curtains. 

_Strange._

The door to the bathroom was adjacent to the bed and there was no kitchen area, just a mini fridge. 

Souda removed his shoes and walked in a few feet. 

His heart dropped when he heard Gundham shut the door behind them and air suddenly felt too claustrophobic. Gundham wasn’t even doing anything. Just shuffling behind him, likely removing his own shoes as well. 

Souda turned around to find that he was holding his phone, thumbs gripping either side of the device with a stressed look in his eyes. Souda hadn’t seen Gundham pull out his phone since the car ride here, he wondered what was causing him to check now. however he didn’t want to ask as he speculated the man wouldn’t give him a solid answer. 

“I might shower...Before getting in bed…” Souda stated wearily. 

Gundham looked up at him curiously causing him to tense. _Suddenly this feels way too awkward._

“Hm..I suppose I should cleanse myself as well once you are finished.” 

Souda stiffly nodded then made his way over to the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the light.

It was too bright for his liking, like being in a doctor's office, highly contrasting the dim yellow glow of the rest of the room. 

He hung his jumpsuit up on a towel rack, hoping to find a washing machine later tonight. He also dispelled a small bottle of lube that he kept in his car. He wasn’t sure if it’d even get used, but he had grabbed it on the off case something did happen. He felt dirty just staring at it. Previously expecting them to both go home after the club.

That’s it. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Gundham wasn’t supposed to ever know his feelings, let alone reciprocate the passion. 

He fidgeted with the knob in the shower for a while until finally water was spewing out and Souda’s brain went fuzzy as his ears drowned into the incessant stream.

Gundham was a few feet away and this simple wooden door and time was all that separated them. 

It felt too fleeting. 

After they washed up they’d have to talk again somehow. Figure out together how to end the night. 

He began to undress, stripping all of his clothes off along with his hat and on the way in he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and resting in greasy tendrils around wide shoulders. The skin on top was slightly tanned and freckled from years of sun damage and although his torso remained pale, it was still quite the contrast from Gundham’s sheet white complexion. The man was always covered up so it wasn’t surprising how ashy he was. 

Despite this he felt he was pretty attractive himself, Souda however was never one to boost his ego too high, simply taking what he could consider passable. He was fit after years of hard labor and he liked how some of his facial features looked and although he sometimes felt insecure about his height or lack thereof, it had never caused him many disparities in the realm of dating, most of his troubles typically came from his neuroticism and horrible personality flaws. 

Because of these insecurities however was why he had taken on this appearance in the first place, dying his hair pink, sharpening his teeth and wearing pink contacts to match. He gave Gundham shit for his red one but something about only buying 1 contact just confused him. If anything the _lack_ of similarities to Gundham was what made him most insecure. The mechanic felt like a colorful pink parrot besides a dark brooding bat. Although he realized they could likely relate in the sense that they both presented themselves unconventionally. 

Amidst his thoughts, even after standing there and preening his body, he felt gross. Sleeping outside and dancing until he was sweaty and sticky really took a toll on his hygiene and it was probably a good idea to wash up soon, so he stepped inside the warm stream. 

The hotel shampoo and soap obviously wasn't as good as the ones he had at home but it got the job done. At least the water pressure was nice. It pounded on his skull like a gentle massage, although it wasn’t enough to rattle his internal mantra. He swallowed the soreness in his throat, feeling guilt entrap him again at the thought of Sonia expecting them home by now. 

It was nearly midnight. She’d be texting them soon, wondering what had happened. How could he explain to her that they had broken their promise to get a hotel together with the insinuated prospect of doing something...Unseemly. 

The fact Gundham had agreed to it as well was increasingly strange. He had never assumed the breeder to be someone to break an oath to a close friend. Although the man was drunk, and he was mostly human and humans did kinda shitty things sometimes for sex. 

_Maybe he’s just making drunk decisions?_

Souda’s eyes widened. _Am I taking advantage of him? No he isn’t that drunk...He was speaking to me coherently._

Gundham was sane enough to consent right now. 

He was sure. 

It wasn’t like he was stumbling around or babbling nonsense afterall. Although the thought of him being mostly sober and completely agreeing to this situation just made him more confused. What was going to happen after he opened the door? Would Gundham latch himself to him, bringing them both into a frenzied entanglement of limbs on the bed. Souda felt his heart skip a beat. He had never had _sex_ with another man before. Would he even know what to do? Would Gundham trust him enough to make these kinds of decisions? Surely it couldn’t be too hard though, He was a man himself, he should know what other men like, not to mention he had done some minor research in the past week… Although knowing Gundham things could get awfully strange. Would he be into some weird shit? Wax? Blood play? Satanic rituals? Putting a funnel up Souda’s ass and letting a hamster run into it? No, that's way too extreme. He was jumping to too many conclusions here. There was no way to predict what Gundham would be like until he saw for himself. If he even did get to see. There was still a chance nothing would happen at all. 

Souda thought about what he did know instead, how it felt to kiss the man, all warm and minty, _Gundham was a pretty good kisser,_ he admitted. He brought a hand to his lips and immediately felt his dick twitch beneath the stream, noticing this, he quickly turned the water cold. 

Souda wasn’t about to walk out there with a boner right now. Despite Gundham already having seen his clothed arousal twice and once even willingly grinding against it. This was still new to the mechanic and he didn’t want to come off so shamelessly to the man he was attempting to seduce. It might turn him away. This was a chance after-all. If they did end up having sex it could alleviate all the awkwardness? Right? Things could go back to normal. 

Eventually his boner went away and the coldness was starting to make him shiver so he turned off the stream. 

Souda dried himself off with white hotel towels and then got dressed in his old clothes again, placing the lube back into his pocket. 

He exhaled once and then shakily opened the door.

Gundham was sitting there on the bed, his legs crossed as he looked at his phone, face completely blank. He looked up when Souda came over and shut off the device, stuffing it into his pocket. 

“You can use the shower now, sorry if I used up all the hot water…” 

Gundham blinked once and frowned. “Freezing temperatures are not enough to shake my immortal core, as is the boiling sulphuric temperature of hell.” 

Souda used the towel in his hand to dry off his hair a bit more. “Oh yeah? Why not see how long you can last in freezing water then?”

Gundham crossed his arms. “Do not test me, you’ll only make a fool of yourself.” 

Souda snickered and sat down on the bed besides the breeder. “Yer a _fool_ if you just willingly take showers with extreme temperatures just to prove a point.” 

“Hm, such a typical thought to cross a mortals mind, of course you would never have to worry about such things, testing my limits is part of the burden I take on to survive in such perilous realms and taming minacious beasts.” 

Souda shifted uncomfortably, zoning out of the conversation

“Huh...Right...” He droned. 

Their eyes met and Gundham’s smile dropped, causing him to suddenly arise. 

“I will be back momentarily.” And then was walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Souda waited until he heard the water turn on before falling back onto the bedspread. The premonition of not knowing what was going to happen was eating away at his spirit. 

He lay there on the bed, wet hair spread out behind him for what felt like five or maybe seven minutes before he heard the water turn off. He enjoyed the temporary silence his mind was giving him right now. 

A few more minutes passed and Souda lifted his head when he heard the door creak and Gundham came out. 

The tall, dark figure stood there in the doorway, blocking the bright light behind him. His wet hair was down, covering his forehead completely now and falling in strands around his ears. He was wearing just that white t-shirt with a print of a purple cross on the front, the one he always wore underneath his other layers. His jacket and scarf were likely hung up in the bathroom and he still adorned his black jeans. He looked very much like how he did on that first night. 

The breeder made his way over and sat down besides Souda. He shook his head a few times to dispel droplets, face looking much cleaner now save for the bruise still painted across his eyelid.

Souda sat up a bit and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

“So…” He started.

Gundham slouched, shoulders deflating upon hearing him speak. 

“Do you plan on resting now, pink beast?” 

Souda parted his mouth and then looked ahead, clenching and unclenching his hands.

“I don’t know….To be honest.”

Gundham hummed and lifted his legs up to rest his chin on his knees, gaze sewn into relaxation. “I am fine with whatever you decide...Although the reason we are here is of your own choosing, I am merely following your lead”

Souda tried to relax as well, but every position he tried was still uncomfortable, his whole body felt restless so he settled for just sitting there with his arms behind his back. 

“I don’t think I can sleep right now with how much is on my mind..” 

Gundham hummed and then slowly lay back on the bed. His eyes were fixed upwards in quiet serenity. 

“And what is on your mind?” 

Souda’s lips parted. Nearly telling him it was nothing. 

“It’s just….Intimate settings, where I have to think a lot make me nervous. ” 

Gundham blinked once. “You find it easier to lose yourself to the excitement of a crowd and spur of the moment decisions?” 

“Yeah…Exactly.” 

Gundham hummed and was silent for a few moments. 

“Time is of the essence, fanged one, although I respect your hesitancy to examine your thoughts I also expect a premeditated decision to be made before the witching hour…” 

Souda scoffed and his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to come up with a response. 

“You really…” his fingernails dug into the comforter. “You really wanna do this with me?” 

Gundham’s eyes widened. “Do what?”

“Don’t be a smart ass…” 

The corners of Gundham’s mouth lifted ever so slightly into a smile. “What happened to your confidence, Kazuichi…I know it exists within you...Was it dispelled by time or were you hexxed with doubt?”

“Quit teasin- This is just a lot to take in right now.” 

“Hm….” 

Gundham looked up again, eyes softening. “It is quite alright to be intimidated by someone such as myself, I _am_ an immortal overlord trapped in the purgatory of humanity afterall, and you yourself, although capable of incredible feats are just a mortal, it is inevitably common to succumb to insecurities and fears of the unknown especially of this era, however, you yourself fall victim to it much more often…” 

Souda shook his head. 

“Oh yeah, you don’t fall victim to that stuff..? And were ya not just crying on me an hour or so ago?”

“Those were the acidic tears of a thousand trapped demons that I could not hold back anymore, in a moment of weakness I allowed them to spill from my cursed eyes…” 

“Acidic you say, my hand isn’t burned up though.” He mumbled. 

Gundham either didn’t hear him or at least didn’t comment on it. He was still smiling, eyes now closed with his arms resting on his chest, Souda noted how the way his hair framed his face made him look especially pretty right now. 

“If you believe you are destined to ponder all night then I may as well rest my body, you may wake me if danger threatens our temporary abode, or if your ferocity returns to you..” 

_This guy._

Souda took in his words and narrowed his eyes at the man.

“You’re so strange you know that right…?”

Gundham’s eyes remained closed. “And you as well..” 

“You think monsters are gonna attack us in a hotel?”

“Threat is always iminate where I reside..” 

“Why do you talk like that?” 

“Why do you allow the organ between your thighs to guide you into situations like this?” 

Souda sputtered on his thoughts, a blow to his ego that he wasn’t sure if he should feel anger or embarrassment at. 

“Fuck you….” It was too shaky and quiet to be laced with any venom, as he’d been effectively caught off guard. 

“Collect your thoughts...I will be resting now..”

Souda sputtered again. “Wait....Well….” He trailed off. 

Gundham neglected to respond. 

Souda grumbled and clutched at the bedding harder. He felt like an idiot at that moment. There was something good here, after years of arguing and fighting and one upping the other, Souda and Gundham were finally able to enjoy each other's companies. Although the principle of making amends had become lost in the intricate strings of lust and desire, _instigated by Souda respectively_. It was all too confusing and Souda felt like his heart had been strung along like a ragdoll through the darkest pits of hell, ultimately landing him right here in this dreary hotel room and with it came the opportunity of a lifetime. To share a night with his longtime rival in a much more fulfilling way. Yet he remained hesitant. Was this what he really wanted? 

Souda sat up on his haunches and hovered besides the resting breeder. His eyes were closed, all the muscles in his face completely relaxed, if Souda didn’t know any better, he would’ve believed he’d been sleeping. 

Gundham thought he knew everything about Souda, hidden beneath all that tranquility was an air of complacence. Complacence he wore like a medal everyday to proclaim his superiority. Souda wanted to get rid of it. Force him to dispel all of the unappealing judgements he held over him, like a weight pressing in between his shoulder blades. 

Souda waited until his breathing became slightly labored.

He knew Souda was staring at him. 

More than just staring, Souda was taking in the features of Gundham’s face. He was an ideal amount of handsome, at least in Souda’s eyes.

Although he’d be prettier looking up at him, a fake sleeping Gundham was still attractive. 

Souda noted how his neck and collarbone were completely unguarded by purple cloth. It was taunting him, a blank canvas he wanted to paint with bruises. 

A voice in the back of his head screamed at him to just attack the man, because here he was, completely defenseless before the pink haired. 

He could strangle him to death.

Although the act would be fleeting, unsatisfying. He wanted to appreciate the man instead, pull him into a state of need, for being here with him, for helping him get better grades in biology, for beating up creeps that tried to seduce him. He wanted to rip the guilt from his throat and splay him out across the cheap hotel sheets. Watch him lose control. become so overwhelmed he’d regret ever doubting him. 

Souda cringed at how raw his fantasies were becoming. There was no way to predict the outcome of this situation and so he let his actions lead the way instead. 

He leaned over the breeder, eyes honed in on those plush lips and in contrast to the intensity of his thoughts began kissing him softly, for the second time that night. 

Gundham made a small noise beneath him, a squeak, likely processing the situation at hand. 

Souda ignored it and continued the gentle glide of his lips over his.

And then Gundham was moving, his hand finding solace on the back of Souda’s neck. 

Souda sighed and allowed himself to be pulled into a deeper kiss, his own finger’s lacing into the man’s hair, other hand propping his weight up against the bed.

It was nice, a bit too romantic though, for what they were. 

That changed when Gundham suddenly sat up, using his arms to grip either side of Souda’s shoulders and switch their positions, Souda didn’t have time to protest before he was flipped onto his back with Gundham pining him to the bed, their hips connected. 

“Fu-” He hissed, eyes widening, but then suddenly Gundham’s mouth was on his again. His bangs swinging forward over his nose. He smelled of hotel soap and the remnants of alcohol. This kiss was sloppier, uncoordinated, and it drew a silent cry from Souda’s throat. He had never been in a position like this before and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or was too overwhelmed to resist because Gundham was invading his senses again. Mouth sucking on the protrusion of his lips. He was surprisingly gentle, despite the boldness of his movement, hands and arms never wandering from the space besides Souda’s head. 

Souda still had control of his own hands and began using them to feel the man’s arms, they were toned, sinewy and soft beneath calloused digits. He ran his fingers over rough scars and dipped beneath the hem of his sleeves, squeezing the hard muscle of his shoulders.

 _He feels so nice.._

Souda pulled him in more, he _needed_ more, Gundham was working his own mouth too slowly over his. He bucked up against his hips, pushing his mouth closer to his, trying to hold back from releasing a desperate whimper. 

Gundham noticed this and tried to oblige, although he seemed unsure, hesitant in his actions. 

He disconnected their mouths and Souda panted a few times into the empty space.

He shifted slightly, knees digging into the bedding on either side of Souda’s thighs and then he lowered so they were pressed together again, this time perfectly lined up and then Gundham’s mouth was on Souda’s throat. 

“Ah-“ He moaned, just slightly as a shockwave of pleasure seeped from his neck to his groin. 

“Hah, cmon-“ He hissed, digging his fingers into Gundham’s broad shoulders, urging him to keep the pace going. Gundham tried his best, sucking and biting into any part of flesh he could latch onto, although he remained ever gentle with him. It still felt very nice. 

“You can touch...Wherever.” Souda finally breathed out, head lolled back against the blankets. 

Gundham stopped his sucking and pulled away. 

“Anywhere?” He inquired. 

Souda tilted his head back into position, getting a better look at Gundham’s flushed face. 

“Hm yea, why not?”

Gundham then looked between where their hips touched and slowly grinded their clothed lengths together again. 

Souda released a silent sigh and bit his bottom lip, fingers digging into his shoulder again. 

“Ff- yea just like that.” 

Gundham narrowed his eyes, mouth fixed into confusion. “You are this easily aroused by me?” 

Souda considered this. He scratched at his head with his other hand and sat up on his elbows. 

“Uh yeah...Does it bother you?” 

Gundham suddenly appeared sheepish. Eyes averted.

“I am sorry to disappoint you, however I must admit I have never...Done this before.” 

Souda blinked a few times and then produced a small laugh. 

“Like you’re a virgin?” 

Gundham scowled at him and sat back on his haunches over Souda’s knees. 

“In the past I had made quite the effort to assume most of humanity did not deserve to be intimate with my presence, and so I pushed most potential suitors away. I have... _kissed_ a few humans before this moment although I cannot say I have ever shared a bed with them.”

Souda took this all in and tilted his head curiously. “I see...So what made you change yer mind then?”

Gundham shook his head, bangs falling weightlessly across his forehead. 

“I decided by last year that I should give some of humanity a chance...To allow them a taste of my being…As this vessel is fleeting, I decided it would not hurt to use it to it’s full potential...However I did not expect the person I’d be sharing this with would be you...” 

Souda blinked, slightly confused but understanding nonetheless.

“Oh...I’m yer first then...That’s kinda sad to be honest.” Followed by a soft laugh. 

Gundham only smiled and moved off of Souda to sit besides him instead. 

“And you?”

Souda processed this for a moment and then returned an answer. 

“I _have_ done this before actually.” 

Gundham’s eyes widened and Souda blushed, not sure if he should feel embarrassed or proud. 

“On my 19th birthday….You remember that party right? I had sex with some random girl in a broom closet. It kinda sucked but it wasn’t all too bad.” 

Gundham hummed. “I see, I also share some odd experiences from that infamous gathering ….Then you must have more knowledge in this area than I do?” 

Souda chuckled. “-I wouldn’t say that, I’ve never done this with a guy after all…” 

Now that their statuses were out in the open, Souda felt a weight lift off his shoulders. _Gundham doesn’t have anything to compare this to? Although he did say he’s kissed people before…_ Regardless It boosted his confidence. 

Gundham shifted uncomfortably besides him. “Pink beast...You presented yourself so timidly before at the prospect of intercourse, what has happened in that timespan that has forced you to react so shamelessly now?” 

Souda considered this, not entirely sure what he meant.

“I’m not really scared of sex….Or being close with someone....” He wanted to choose his next words carefully although being honest was probably the right decision to make. 

“I’ve just been scared that the person...I want to do this with...Is **_you_**. I just….Have been having a hard time coming to terms with it I guess, although after this it might get easier..” 

Gundham opened his mouth to reply but Souda interrupted.

“And no….It’s not because you’re an overlord of darkness or whatever…..It just has to do with how..I’ve...I’ve become so comfortable despising you these past years... seeing you as a rival, that the thought of…” He swallowed nervously. “These new thoughts I've been having.. Seeing you in a different light...And you seeing me differently....Just shook me into a state of panic.”

Gundham’s gaze softened and he bit the inside of his cheek.

“I am in a similar predicament...I never deduced myself to ever be found in a situation such as this…With you of all beings..” 

Souda smiled. “Yeah?” 

“I have felt strangely since our battle. Although perhaps not as intensely as you. I am still processing this….Although I am not afraid, I trust the divinities of fate to guide me tonight. “ 

Souda nodded along, _I knew he was affected too._

“Yeah….I’m not...Afraid either….Just the anticipation of doing this with you, and you lettin me is….Nerve-wrackin- yaknow?” 

Gundham smiled. “You say you are not afraid of me yet even the thought of my presence makes you shiver..” 

“More like, make’s me wanna fuck you..” 

Gundham’s face fell and turned several shades darker, he spun around, hand covering his mouth and shielding his eyes. 

“H-How dare you spew such vulgarity.” 

“Sorry, I’m sorry...Hey…?” Souda cooed, trying to hold back a laugh. 

Gundham removed his hand to look at him, still flustered. 

“It’s...okay if you’ve never done this before. Let’s both just figure this out together...Right now...Whatever happens, happens okay?” 

Gray eyes studied his own. 

And then he nodded. 

Souda smiled and scooched up a bit more. Reaching out to grab one of Gundham’s hands.

”Can I?” 

Gundham hesitated at first and then he allowed the mechanic to grab one and slowly bring the appendage to his mouth, carefully working his lips over the bruised knuckles. Kissing each one gently. And Gundham was watching this. Mouth parted in awe at such an action. Souda heard his breathing become labored. He had no idea what the man could be thinking right now, but this was obviously affecting him. He nuzzled against a slender thumb and then began to kiss each of the joints on his fingers. And Souda suddenly realized something while caressing his hand. His own was actually...Kind of bigger...At least wider. His digits were blocky and calloused from years of working on machines while Gundham’s were long, delicate and slender. They were perfect and he wanted to feel them all over his body. 

“So you’ve never….Touched anyone before?” His voice came out airy and gentle, eyes averted upwards to take in the man’s expression. 

Gundham’s trance was broken and his eyes narrowed. “Not since I lifted the deadly curse off my vessel that poisoned anyone who dared…”

Souda lifted a brow and Gundham’s smug facade dropped. 

“No…...I’ve only kissed other humans before…Nothing further.” 

Souda spread his thighs and laced their fingers together. 

“Do you mind?” 

Gundham took a moment to process what he implied and then nodded. “You may guide my hand…”

Souda gave a final kiss to the pad of his thumb and then slowly brought the breeder’s slender hand down to the tent in his pants, placing him palm down over the jutted fabric. 

Souda’s breath hitched the moment he felt the heat and pressure on his most sensitive area

“This okay?” He asked, throat feeling sticky all of a sudden. 

“Mm.” Gundham was just staring at their hands, scrutinizing it and Souda slowly removed his own, bringing it up to his chest.

Gundham didn’t move at first, although he didn’t appear to be nervous. It looked more as if he was observing him for any sign of a reaction. And then he was squeezing his length and Souda let out a gasp. 

Gundham’s eyes widened and he looked prideful all of a sudden and then that hand was stroking again, running long digits over the clothed shaft, sending jolts of pleasure up the mechanic's spine. 

“Hah-“ Souda breathed, throwing his head back against the comforter.

“Fascinating, how you quiver beneath my touch..” 

“Mhm-“ He groaned, not entirely processing the words. 

It felt good, Not to mention he felt much more confident guiding Gundham through it. He expected the man to take offense to such presumptions but it seemed he was comfortable allowing himself to be led. 

Gundham however, was a fast learner and took this opportunity to lay down besides the pink haired, adjusting their position, and pulling Souda onto his side so they were facing each other on the bed. The dark haired wasted no time latching his mouth to his neck, gently kissing the area and Souda sighed. 

It was soft, but the movements of his palm were sending jolts of pleasure across his nether region. His leg twitched involuntarily, causing him to bring one hand down to grip Gundham’s thigh to steady himself. 

And then Gundham pulled back. Souda exhaled, neck feeling cold and wet. 

They looked into each other's eyes, just for a moment and then Gundham was wrapping his free arm around Souda’s neck and they were kissing again as Souda groaned into his mouth with each gentle squeeze on his dick.

The grip of his other hand tightened and Souda bucked into the slender palm. This kiss was much more rough, much more needy, Souda squirmed against him, desperately chasing his mouth each time the man dared to pull back. He panted, using another hand to grab the back of Gundham’s shaved head and pulling them closer together.

Souda managed to snake a tongue out between parted lips and lick his way over the breeder’s mouth, he sighed into it and then he was closing his own mouth over his again, kissing back with as much vigor as he could although he appeared to be too shy to utilize his own tongue, giving Souda a chance to take control. 

It was harder at this angle but he finally managed to grip the back of his neck, and tilt him just right so that he was able to slip his tongue between those soft lips. 

Gundham stifled a moan from the action. Sending vibrations through Souda’s throat and into the rest of his body. The hand clenched harder over his crotch causing Souda to arch and gasp into the man’s mouth he was invading.

“Hah-” His voice sounded needy although muffled.. 

Souda didn’t let up though, finger’s digging into flesh as he attacked his way into the orifice, sliding past teeth and gums and feeling around his wet cavern. 

Gundham was keening, writhing into the kiss, Souda felt his thighs quivering against his own and he wasn’t sure if Gundham was struggling to breathe or not until suddenly he was pulling away on the force of his hand and the mechanic let him up. They disconnected with a wet pop.

Gundham gasped and they panted between each other. Chests rising and falling as they came down from the high. 

“Fuck—“ Souda mouthed, wiping away more salvia from his chin. 

Gundham was flushed, pupils blown wide with red beaten lips. He was breathing heavily and he looked especially beautiful right now. 

Souda studied him until eventually the breeder leaned forward and was resting his forehead in the crook of Souda’s neck, the movements with his hand never ceasing. And although it felt great it was starting to become a bit monotonous. Souda needed more. His nerves were on edge and he craved intensity.

“...What does it feel like for you?” Gundham’s voice came out airy and stifled.

Souda took a moment, catching his breath before responding. 

“Ah- It’s good.”

“Is this pace okay?” 

Souda considered this. 

“Mm I wanna take my pants off.” He panted, chest heaving up and down as he gripped onto the fabric of the breeder’s shirt. 

Gundham arose and watched as Souda used his legs to scoot himself up a bit more on the bed and begin working his fingers under the hem of pants. 

However before he could go any further Gundham suddenly stopped him, with a pale hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“May I?” He pleaded, eyes fixated on the outstretched limb. 

Souda blinked and released a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. “Oh...Yea sure...Hold on a sec though.” 

Almost forgetting the item in his pockets, he reached in and pulled it out, taking careful notice at how Gundham tensed upon seeing it. 

Blushing, he stretched out to place the bottle of lube on the bedside table before turning back to his companion with a timid grin pricking the corners of his mouth. 

“I just….keep that stuff in my car, It’s good to be prepared.” Followed by a nervous laugh. 

Gundham only raised a brow and then moved forward on his knees. hovering between the mechanics parted legs.

Souda felt like a specimen all of a sudden. He had never been undressed before. Back at that party all those years ago he had somehow managed to keep his clothes on, managing to get his dick out of unbuttoned pants and briefs. At least he was pretty sure that was the case, it was so long ago afterall... 

His breath hitched when he felt a tug on the fabric and watched as those long fingers began pulling at the string of his joggers, carefully untying them.

His dick twitched just watching him move. It really shouldn’t have been so arousing, but the way Gundham looked so focused, so tuned into this moment with him, was really stroking his ego. He never thought he’d get to see the _Supreme Lord of Darkness_ kneeling before him, undressing a mortal of his own volition. 

And then Gundham was leaning forward a bit more to slip warm digits beneath the hem of his pants. 

Souda must have been shaking then because he suddenly struggled to lift his butt to help speed up the process, slowly but surely though Gundham pulled the clothing down his hips until they were bunched up at his knees and then with some vigorous shaking on Souda’s part he managed to pull the material off and toss it aside. 

Souda felt exposed, warm skin prickling when it reacted to the cool hotel air. 

Gundham was palms down in front of him, glancing at his neon blue briefs, barely acknowledging the stretch of the fabric from his arousal. 

His dark gaze wandered across his body, and then he was running his hands up Souda’s thighs. A gesture that caused him to tense before he was humming in approval.. 

And then without warning Gundham’s movements stopped and he sat up, Souda’s eyes followed him, mystified as the man moved gracefully across the bed to swing a long leg over his thighs. 

“Oh-” He spoke, slightly stunned by the action. 

Gundham blushed and sheepishly shuffled his knees forward until he was practically sitting in Souda’s lap. 

Souda himself shifted upwards to accommodate this and tentatively placed his hands on the breeder’s hips. _And now the Supreme Lord of Darkness is sitting in my lap…_

“May I remove your shirt next?” His voice was low and soft, Gray irises pulsating as they absorbed every action the pink haired made. 

Souda released a dry laugh and lifted his arms a bit to show he agreed to the gesture.

He gripped at the base of his t-shirt and in a single swift movement, shucked the material over Souda’s head and tossed it aside.

The mop of pink hair bounced upwards and then slowly sank back in strands over his shoulder. 

And then Gundham had his hands on the mechanic's chest, running warm fingers over the slight bulge of muscle. 

Souda felt needed. As if he were a prized possession to the breeder. Although idealistic in retrospect it made his heart swell. The deja vu feeling of this situation in particular was what got him the most. 

Instead of anger and teeth and blood this time around though, with Souda whimpering beneath pale legs like a pathetic animal. This was much more...soft and consensual. _Obviously._

He wasn’t quite sure how to put it but he never imagined he could end up on the opposite side of the same situation. 

Suddenly he gasped, upon feeling Gundham squeeze at a pectoral, thumb running circles over his nipple, he had never had his chest fondled before. It was strange how nice it felt. He allowed the man to explore, softly working those fingers over tanned skin. 

“You look a bit overdressed now don’t you think?” Souda huffed, using his hands to squeeze at the material of his black jeans. 

He glanced at Souda’s hands.

“Would you prefer if I removed them as well?”

“Is that even a question?” He laughed.

Gundham hummed and then leaned back, weight pressing into Souda’s dick. 

“Very well,” He smiled while Souda was trying to hold back another gasp. 

He stretched those long arms around his back to grip the collar of his shirt and then he was yanking it off over his head and tossing it onto the floor with the other discarded garments.

And Souda almost choked because...Damn...

He didn’t think he had ever seen Gundham shirtless before, and or never bothered to look if he had been. 

_Whatever demon in hell created him should be proud._

Despite his silly thought he was aching to touch him. 

And so he carefully ran calloused fingers up toned abdominals, alabaster skin stretched tight over sinewy planes. His chest was huge and Souda wasn't sure how he had missed such an incredible physical feature on the man. 

“Holy shit dude.”

His hands moved fast, caressing his pecs and rubbing the protrusions of pale pink nipples

Gundham tensed above him, face red and eyes narrowed. 

“Are you enamored with my form?” 

“Shit...Yea, you have no idea how fucking hot ya are man.” 

He flushed once more before Souda was moving, leaning upwards and wrapping his arms around the breeder’s waist to pull him in close and then without warning he was latching his lips and tongue to the man’s pec. 

Gundham actually yelped in shock.

“Sorry,” He mouthed against wet flesh. “Couldn't help myself, this okay?”

“Ah- It’s mm, fine.” 

Souda nodded and grazed his teeth over the hardening nub, fingernails digging into the soft skin of his lower back. 

And Gundham was lurching, squirming in his lap. His erection looked strained in his jeans, and he was moving his hips, pushing himself closer into the warmth of the mechanic’s maw, backside rubbing against Souda’s own erection although never gaining any friction himself. Souda wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch him there yet so his hands remained on the man’s torso. 

“Just fine?” He pressed, moving over to the other pec and beginning the same motion as before. 

“I- can’t-“

“Hm?”

Gundham’ arm’s tightened around his shoulders. 

“Please— use your teeth-“ He choked.

Souda pulled back, and looked up at him in awe.

“Like bite you?” 

He turned red again, lips parted and quivering. 

“You do not have to….” 

Souda smirked, hugging him tighter. 

“You liked it then?” 

The breeder turned away, embarrassed. 

“I don't know what you speak of…” 

Souda ran his hand up the hard muscle of his back and then he was using his fingers to dance their way up to a familiar spot on the junction where Gundham’s neck smoothed into his shoulder and lightly tapped against the healing scar in the shape of a bite mark. 

“This?” 

Gundham huffed, eyes fanning downwards. 

“Perhaps do not reciprocate the intensity of this…Mark...But I was not completely opposed to it.”

_So he has a biting kink? That’s not too bad… I’m well equipped for that._

“Ok, tell me to stop if it’s too much.” 

And then he was latching his mouth to the swell of a pectoral besides his nipple and sunk his teeth in, not enough to draw blood but enough for Gundham to arch and yelp into the touch. 

“Oh Gods-“ He panted, tightening his grip around Souda’s neck. 

The mechanic started a relentless pace, sucking and biting into pale skin, marking his chest in purples and reds, licking his way over muscle and teasing his nipples with his teeth. And Gundham was very much enjoying it, his skin was feverishly warm against his tongue and he was moving his hips, trying his hardest to rut against Souda’s stomach. 

Eventually Souda couldn’t help himself and he used his hands to slide down the hem of dark jeans and grab the man’s plush backside, digging fingers into flesh. It was perfect just like the rest of him. Gundham didn’t protest, too occupied by the sharp canines sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Souda was swelling with arousal by now, grinding up into the weight of the breeder. He felt fuzzy, on the precipice of losing control. He bit hard into a spot below the man’s collarbone, causing him to moan, deep and guttural. “Hah- Kaz-!” He hissed between his teeth.

Souda whimpered into flesh, squeezing his ass harder and let their bodies fall forward, Gundham gasped as he fell back against the covers, legs parted with Souda wedged in between them. 

“Shit dude-“ He hissed, biting and sucking another hickey onto the man’s other pec. 

“I’m gonna- take my shorts off.” 

“Mm-“ Gundham hummed, sending vibrations up Souda’s spine. 

He pulled back, slipping his hands out of his pants and wiping a trail of spit away. Using shaky hands he then yanked his briefs off, tossing it aside. 

His cock flopped once against his stomach and Gundham’s eyes widened from where he lay. From this angle Souda got to see the damage on his chest in full view. He was shaking, ribcage heaving up and down, wet slicken bitemarks and hickies marked the planes of his neck and chest. 

And he was beautiful. Just like this. 

Like this because of Souda. 

With a sense of urgency he wasted no time shunting forward and positioning himself between those thighs again. 

Gundham lurched, eyes still following his dick. 

“What’s wrong? Scared?” He teased, kissing into his throat. 

“N-Never...The Supreme Lord of Darkness fears nothing-“ 

“Hm..” _He’s stubborn, either he’s really into this or too prideful to admit if he needs to take a breather,_ Souda hoped it was the first. 

Amidst his thoughts he began trailing his hand across the swell of his abs. Stopping short at the man’s naval. His erection was still pressed against the confines of his jeans and there was a slick sheen of precum between the hem of his belt and where his pubes started. 

“Can I touch you?” He inquired. 

Gundham squirmed and then nodded approvingly. 

The mechanic leaned forwards, slipping a hand beneath his pants and was shocked when he immediately felt the warm wetness of his dick, nothing blocking his hand. 

“You’re not wearing underwear?” He scoffed.

“I rarely do.” 

Souda found this especially amusing. “You were wearing some when I came up to yer room with yer hamsters last week…” 

“Not initially, I had to retrieve a pair.” 

Souda processed this and then sputtered on a laugh, sinking forward into the crook of Gundham’s neck, shoulders quaking. 

“What’s so amusing? 

“Nothin- it’s fine if ya like to hang loose.” He choked again. 

“Hush.” 

“Must be breezy though.” 

“Not particularly….” 

He chuckled again “Sorry I’ll stop..” 

Souda lifted his head and with careful ministrations of his wrist began stroking the length underneath his pants. His heart rate suddenly increased, he’d never touched a dick other than his own before. It was strange, but very familiar. Gundham seemed to be enjoying it from his reaction. Mouth drawn tight and fists clenching into the sheets. 

He was strangely slick, Souda himself never produced this much precum, for some reason he found it incredibly arousing. 

“You always get this wet?” It was meant to be an amused statement but his dick twitched hearing himself say it. 

Gundham groaned but didn’t respond and Souda took it as a sign to shut up and keep going. 

He was palming his cock as well as he could manage, although confined like this it was much harder. 

He watched all of the breeder’s reactions, the subtle way his brows scrunched up, eyes narrowing and widening and the way he bit at his lip in frustration. It seemed as if he was attempting to restrict himself, although he couldn’t hide everything.. _What could he be thinking?_ There was no time to ponder though because Souda was quaking with arousal, watching the man react to his touch. 

His entire body was missing the pulse of his veins beneath his mouth.

While the drift of his hand continued he lunged forward, fiercely connecting teeth to the man’s neck. Sucking and biting the skin into submission. And Gundham produced a sound he hadn’t heard him make before.

A ragged gasp combined with a breathy moan. 

“Ah-!” He arched into Souda’s hand. Leaking and trembling into his palm. He was making a mess of his pants, surely, and Souda was living for it, running slick digits over the swell of his cock, cursing into the warmth of his throat because of how much the man was writhing beneath him. 

“Gods- please-!” His voice was jittery, quaking with lust, arms now woven across Souda’s back, dragging untrimmed fingernails down the expanse of muscle. Lightly marking him in appreciation. And Souda was trying not to wince in pain from the motion, he had no idea how Gundham was handling his teeth. 

His voice suddenly rang out, needy and desperate “Please- Take them off.” 

Souda grazed his teeth along the bruise he had created. “Are you begging?” 

Gundham exhaled a shaky breath, causing Souda to tense.

“It was a command.” 

His heart skipped a beat and he nodded, pressing his forehead into the flat of the man’s shoulder again to see between their torsos, bringing both hands down to unfasten his belt, thumbs working on the button of his fly. And Gundham’s spine was bending into it, allowing Souda easier access to slip the material down and off of him, tossing it aside. Souda watched his cock spring free, leaking a trail from the swollen head onto his quivering stomach. 

Gundham already looked so raw. Covered in hickies and bites, cock leaking and twitching with quaking thighs, his whole body was like an open nerve, begging and aching to be touched. And it was exactly where Souda wanted him. 

Although his heart thumped nervously when he realized they were both naked. And he wasn’t sure how to proceed on this exciting endeavor. He felt way too exposed, nearly falling into the hands of performance anxiety. But like a guardian angel, Gundham was reaching out for him, in the form of a hand around his wrist. 

“Would you like to retrieve the item you brought?” His eyes were glazed over with lust but beneath it, laced with a concern for the pink haired. 

Souda’s head was swimming and he briskly nodded. “Y-yeah”

And then he was leaning over, feeling like he was moving through molasses and grabbing the bottle of lube in shaky hands. He looked back at the man who had shifted onto his elbows. An eager look in his eyes. 

Souda wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do next, he had the inkling of an idea. But would he like it? His hands were beginning to tremble holding the bottle. 

“Do you wish to take a break?” 

Souda snapped out of his thoughts at the gentle voice. Feeling his determination return. 

Gundham wasn’t chastising him. He was waiting. 

Soft and patient. 

Waiting with the same tenseness the mechanic felt. For the first time ever he felt equally level with the man. Gundham wasn’t above or below him, he wasn’t riding that typical high horse of smugness. Although characteristically stubborn, regardless(that was just his nature). He was here with him, responding naturally, as a human being should when experiencing a new situation, as was Souda. 

Realizing he still hadn’t responded, his voice caught up to him. 

“No...No I think I’m good..” 

Gundham blinked in understanding and watched as Souda began uncapping the bottle, spilling lube over his palms and fingers. His cock was throbbing as it bobbed between his thighs. He was aching to touch himself but wanted to give his attention to the man laying down in front of him first.

Gundham’s dark gaze was scanning his every movement, mouth parted in awe. 

And then Souda was leaning forward, positioning his shoulders between those soft thighs again. He nuzzled against one because he had really missed these legs, stealing a gentle kiss along the swell of a hairless thigh, and watching the breeder’s face for any sign of hesitation, there was none, and so he leaned up and began drizzling the liquid onto Gundham’s leaking cock. 

He shivered once, knees trembling. 

They looked between each other one more time before Souda was wrapping a shaky hand around the base of his cock. It was warm and incredibly stiff. 

And Gundham sighed, falling back on the bed and bringing an arm up to wrap around his forehead. 

Souda managed to calm down at that and considered asking him how he wanted to do it, _Every man did it a little differently after all right?_ although he decidedly just reciprocated the motions of how he jerked himself off. 

He squeezed slickened fingers over the base, gently gliding upwards to taper across the swell of the head. 

Gundhams sighed, a discordant release of ragged breaths and arched into it. “Hah-“ 

Although he attempted to hide the arousal on his face, his body was treacherous and incredibly reactive to his touch, Souda only found this surprising under the prior guise that Gundham would find situations like this a waste of time. However the premonition of this being his first time also predicted that he would be overtly responsive to these new sensations. 

Souda’s heart thrummed in his chest, realizing he may very well be taking his virginity, and Gundham was trusting him with it, although did a label like that even matter? He wasn’t sure. 

Gundham stifled a whimper when he picked up the pace.

“Feel good?” He asked. 

“Mm..” 

“Is that a yes?”

Gundham pressed his arm further into his face, biting the skin of his bicep in frustration. 

“Hah-Yes.” He muffled. “Keep going.” 

Souda smiled, gliding digits past the swell of a vein, lube running down his hands and staining the man’s pubes. He had already been slick, Souda probably didn’t even need the lube but it felt right and to be honest you can never use too much lube. 

His movements quickened, clenching the muscles in his wrist and bracing his other hand against the jut of the breeder’s hip. 

“‘Nhnn~.” He groaned into the skin of his arm. 

Gundham was sweating and kicking his legs, unable to control his body while Souda was touching him, watching in awe. 

He curiously moved a thumb down, dragging it across the twin bulge between his thighs, causing the man to shiver again. 

If Souda had told himself this morning he’d be jerking Gundham Tanaka off in a hotel room in the middle of the night he would’ve slapped himself, but here he was, betraying his former notion. 

He gave one last generous stroke, making an effort to tighten his grip against the swollen head, leaking lube and precum all over his digits and then he was pulling away. Souda watched mesmerized as his cock slapped back against his stomach, causing another trail of wetness to coat his abs. 

The breeder tilted his head, removing his arm to observe the pink haired. 

He obtained the bottle again, slickening up his own cock and he sighed because of how good it felt to finally touch himself. 

Their line of sight met and Souda was moving again, bracing himself on his knees and wedging his hips between the warmth of shaking thighs. And Gundham was moving as well, shifting and sliding and pressing those legs up against the mechanic’s ribcage. 

This felt incredibly intimate, more so than any of the moments they shared before, now that they were naked, skin against skin, the raw warmth materializing between their body heat. 

He positioned their cocks on top of each other, squeezing both in his grip, they were of a similar length, although Gundham may have been just slightly longer. 

Their eyes met again and Souda produced a sheepish grin. 

“I-uh saw this in a porn once...”

Gundham smirked, bringing his arms up to lace around Souda’s shoulders and rolling his hips against the length of his cock in his hand.

“Pornography is for the unimaginative..” He drawled. 

Souda stifled a groan and feigned a pout. 

“I can stop... and we can let your imagination jerk us off instead-.”

“Don’t you dare.” 

Souda snickered and then he was gripping their cocks again, sliding his wet hand up from the base of their shafts, dragging it all the way up to the tip. 

Gundham bucked into it, face scrunching up in pleasure. 

And Souda himself was sighing. Brain wracking itself against his skull as he processed the euphoric jolt in his groin that travelled up the rest of his body. He never imagined pressing his dick against another man could feel this good. 

He jerked them off a few more times, squeezing and releasing, rubbing their lengths together through nimble fingers. And then he was moving his hips, thrusting against the man.

Gundham in turn reciprocated the movements. Gasping and bucking into him, body craving more friction.

“Nhh-.” He bit back a moan. 

The breeder’s torso was shunted forward against the bed, bulky, beaten chest heaving from the thrusts. Expression painted by an intense rapture. 

It was like something snapped in Souda at that moment. Hovering above the man like this, He bit into his lip, digging a free hand into the comforter and allowing a moan to slip past his tongue when a spike of pleasure erupted into him. 

“Oh my god- Gundham- shit-.”

Lube and precum secreted from the focal point of their arousal, painting their lower stomachs in a slippery sheen, his hand was tightened like a vice against their cocks as they both needily thrusted against it. 

_Into it._

Rolling their hips in sporadic precision, chasing their own arousals, a selfish craving for release. 

Gundham was absolutely losing it at that moment, thighs clenched impossibly tight against Souda’s waist and Souda, ever the people pleaser, wanted to steal more reactions from him.

He fell forward, pressing parted lips against that pale shuddering throat, feeling the guttural vibrations of his moans, and sucked against the skin.

“Hah-! Oh- Gods- Kazu-i-chi-“ He craned his neck into the touch, babbling on his speech now, fingers digging into the flesh of his back. A slender hand travelled down the expanse of pink hair to grip at the tendrils, pushing the mechanic’s head closer into his vitals. 

“Holy shit dude- You’re so good-.” Souda wheezed into skin, kissing up his throat to bite at the man’s ear lobe. 

Gundham lurched, throwing his head back against the sheets, and moaned, high pitched and needy, arching so hard Souda was almost lifted up by the force and his neck was nearly crushed by the strength of his arm. 

Souda cried out when they slipped against each together just perfectly, an aching pleasure building up like a pit of fire in his lower stomach. 

“Yer so hot, fuck- can’t even keep still-“ He bit him again, pushing the breeder back down onto the bed by another thrust and drawing another moan from deep within his throat. 

“Ah-!” 

He kept going, mouth and brain on autopilot. He could cum just like this, watching the man below him as they rut against each other like desperate animals in this tiny hotel room. They were beginning to get quite loud, shaking the bed frame and likely disturbing any potential neighbors trying to sleep behind thin walls. 

“D-does It feel that good?” Gundham whined, _Fucking whined,_ clenching against him with strong thighs, scratching those claws down his back. 

Souda was preening in arousal “God-yes, Just letting me- touch you like this,” His nipped at warm skin again, “Fuck, I love how ya feel- in my hand, God, I wanna fuck you so bad-.”

He groaned and kissed the bruising welt, using a free hand to fondle the man’s left pec. 

“Hah- and why don’t you?” 

Souda kept thrusting, nipping the feverish skin under his chin.

“Huh?” 

Gundham’s whole body shook against his. 

“Need I repeat myself?” 

Souda pulled his head back with a gasp, a wet string hanging from his bottom lip. 

Gundham was looking up at him, cheeks tinged pink, disheveled hair and pupils wide, completely high on lust. 

“S-Seriously? I was just- babblin— Like..Ya want me….” He swallowed nervously. “To fuck you?” 

Gundham cringed and turned his head to the side. 

“Well if you prefer to put it crudely…” 

Souda mouth hung open, dumbly, scrutinizing those stormy eyes for a hint of deception. He got none and so he disconnected from the heat and sat back on his haunches. 

“I uh- Do you even?” 

Gundham frowned. “If you are wondering if I’ve ever partaken in penetrative coitus before, obviously not, however I am familiar with the area and the act itself..” 

Souda blinked and glanced down at his erection. He was fine just doing what they were doing. Although the thought of sliding into the warm heat of his body sent a tremble of pleasure up his spine. Admittedly though his mind was boggling at the thought of doing such an act to Gundham. How he even seemed to propose it. 

Gundham must have noticed his worry and was sitting up, pressing a thumb against the head of Souda’s cock and pushing it against his belly with a warm palm. Souda groaned and before he could process it they were kissing again. 

He sighed into it, brain shutting down and Gundham pulled back, murmuring against his cheek. 

“My Dark Prince, do you wish to proceed with this proposition or shall we continue with our former gesticulations?” 

Souda’s eyes fluttered shut into the sensation of his hand. _Dark Prince?.... That’s new._

“Fuck...Y-yea let’s do it…” 

Despite his thumping heart, Souda was excited, and Gundham seemed to know exactly what he was doing. 

The breeder had since moved to lay down against the head of the bed, plopping down on his back against an island of pillows with legs spread. Souda remained ever nervous even when Gundham retrieved the bottle himself and began spilling the liquid over those long appendages. 

He watched those gray eyes, incredibly focused and relaxed in his movements and Souda would’ve guessed he was the embodiment of confidence right now. But when that slick hand started to move across his body. He paused, looking into Souda’s gaze, incredibly sheepish all of a sudden. 

Souda’s heart stuttered. _Is he nervous too? I wouldn’t blame him..._

Souda rested his head on Gundham’s knee, an action he hoped would show his patience. He seemed confused by it at first, but then his lips curled into the beginnings of a fond smile and he was moving the hand again in between parted thighs. 

Souda watched in awe as he probed those digits past his taint, circling his middle finger around the hole. 

_Was he really?_

And then he was pushing the first joint into the ring of muscle and Souda’s eyes widened, glancing between his hand and his face. 

He was biting his lip, hissing once and pulling the finger out and then he was sinking it back in, much more smoothly this time, all the way up to the hilt. 

Souda’s breath hitched. 

_Holy shit._

It really shouldn’t have so hot. Souda was incredibly unfamiliar in this area of the body and Gundham managed to do it so shamelessly. _Surely that can’t feel good? Except he seems to be into it. Fuck._

It was tempting regardless, watching Gundham finger himself in front of him. 

Souda bit his lip to stifle a whimper when he watched him slip the beginnings of his pointer in as well and his cock twitched. He should take a picture. _No that’d be weird_ … 

“Uh-.” He lifted his head. “S-so you do this a lot?” 

Gundham gave him an odd look. 

“I don’t feel inclined to reveal how often I touch myself this way, although as you already speculate, It is something I have done before…” 

“Oh..”

He watched as he finally pushed the second finger in all the way and almost choked. 

“Does it….Does it feel good?” 

“It does….” 

His head leaned back into the pillows cradled around him. Mouth parted in serenity, his dark hair had fallen into his face and his gray eyes were scanning Souda through wispy tendrils.

He exhaled. 

“Fuck..” Souda whispered, inhibition breaking again, he began to stroke his cock. 

“W-what does it feel like, on your fingers?” He breathed. 

Gundham sighed, thrusting his fingers into his body a few times. He groaned, knees twitching and eyelashes fanning downwards. 

“Do you wish to find out?” 

Souda’s mind was racing. Obviously there was only one answer on his mind. 

He was moving faster than his brain could respond, reaching out to fumble with the bottle of lube. 

Gundham was removing his fingers, watching in anticipation as Souda was squeezing liquid from the now almost empty bottle onto his fingers. 

“I take that as an agreement then?” Gundham replied, voice lilted in amusement.

Souda touched his wet fingertips together and was shuffling back into the refuge of his thighs. 

However he paused, surveying the situation. He’d never done this before. Although tonight was full of new experiences for Souda and he had come out of each one alive. So regardless of his pounding chest, he was ready to dive into this one too. 

With a shared glance, Souda was moving his hand against the entrance, pressing a thumb against the slickened hole. Testing the waters. He looked up, Gundham was biting his lip from the touch although he remained still. 

Souda took a deep breath, removing his thumb and and slipping his pointer finger in past the ring of muscle.

Slowly but surely, he was in all the way up to the knuckle. 

It was warm, impossibly so, sending jolts of excitement from his hand to the rest of body. 

Gundham’s eyes flitted shut, gray disappearing behind dark eyelids and he sighed although he wasn't as reactive to this touch as he was when they were rutting against each other. 

Souda hummed, curiosity and arousal peaking at this new circumstance, causing him to start thrusting the finger, in and out of the man’s body. 

He was chewing on his lip. Eyes focused on the spot where his finger slipped into his body. 

“This fine?” He asked. 

“Mhm..” Gundham nodded. 

Souda wasn’t so sure. 

He shifted on his knees this time and began working another finger into him. His middle one this time. 

Gundham fought back a pained hiss, bunching the blankets up in his fists. 

“S-Sorry..” 

Souda tested the elasticity of the muscle and then when it allowed him to he was slipping both fingers inside effortlessly. 

“Nhh-“ Gundgam sighed, ragged breaths falling from his throat. He wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or pain though. 

With careful ministrations from his wrist, he began thrusting the digits deep into his body. Droplets of lube were leaking down the dip of his crack with each thrust. 

And Gundham was trembling, entire body clenching against those fingers. 

Souda shifted positions again. And then he was curling his fingers upwards into the tight heat and something inside Gundham clicked. 

His hips snapped upwards, stretching a forearm out to push against the blankets and gasping into the back of his other hand. 

Souda’s eyes widened. He lifted his fingers again. 

Higher. 

And higher. 

And Gundham was keening, legs quaking with want. 

“Hah-There-!” He moaned, deep and masculine. 

Souda pushed up against that spot, over and over while Gundham was writhing against it with a barely contained frenzy. His previously stiff body adopted an animalistic ferocity. Bucking against his hand with an ache Souda himself felt in his gut. 

Souda watched as his digits continued to disappear into the heat, He was barely thrusting now, watching transfixed as Gundham fucked himself on his fingers alone.

”Shit dude-“ He mumbled in awe. 

He pushed up, once more and Gundham’s back was bending, his cock swayed with the movement, twitching and leaking another bead of precum that dribbled across his stomach. 

“Ff- Gods- yes!” He was nearly sobbing now. Head thrown back, biting hard into his forearm. 

And Souda found it incredibly hot, to have him falling apart like this under his guise. He took this moment to travel up the man’s lithe body. Leaning over his torso and pulling his arm away with a free hand. 

Gundham looked up at him, confused and stricken with lust and then they were kissing again. Soft and slow. As if they had done it a million times. 

Gundham braced an arm against his chest and then reached between their torsos with his free hand to grip Souda’s cock.

He groaned, licking his way over that mouth, clacking their teeth together as they both nearly melted into each other. Bodies craving each other. 

Souda continued the thrusts with his hand and then Gundham was pulling back with the snap of wetness disconnecting, and produced a stuttery sigh. 

“Connect us-“ He mumbled, nipping Souda’s pierced ear lobe. 

And it was such an odd way of saying ' _fuck me',_ But it was undeniably Gundham and who was he to deny him right now. 

Souda was fumbling, pushing Gundham’s hand away and stroking his own cock with careful precision. He slipped his fingers out and reached under the pits of Gundham’s knees, pushing those thighs back. 

He saw the breeders stomach muscles clench, although peaking in his arousal, he looked scared. Gray eyes stretched wide in alarm under raised brows and between the subtle part of his mouth. 

Souda hesitated, he felt like an invasive force, hovering between Gundham legs as his stiff cock poked between his thighs, should he proceed? Gundham never told him to stop. _Damn, I don't even have a condom, but does it really matter at this point?_

But then the man relaxed, gaining his composure and rolled those perfect hips against Souda’s body, drawing him in closer by the heels of his feet. 

Souda was in awe at the way he moved, bruised torso twisting beautifully as it pressed against the swell of his cock, and he was falling into him. 

“T-Tell me if it hurts-.” Souda breathed.

“Mmh-.” 

Flitting his eyes between himself and the man below him he started to move. 

The tops of his thighs pressed into the underside of Gundham's and then he was using a steady hand to guide the head of his cock into the heat of his entrance. 

Against withheld ferocity he managed to slip just the head in past the constricting muscle and he stifled a moan at the tightness.

Although Gundham was trembling beneath him, eye's fixed shut as he endured the pain

It may have been too dry. 

Quickly Souda retrieved the bottle again, hovering it over himself with shaky hands and squeezing the remaining liquid over where their bodies connected. 

Gundham shivered from the sensation, opening his eyes as Souda tossed the bottle aside, hearing it roll to the floor. 

He braced his arms against Gundham's body and snapped his hips back, shuddering as lube dribbled over his length and then squelched as he dug his fingers into the swell of a milky thigh and slipped himself further inside. 

He was pushing those legs back. 

Further and Further.

Shunting a portion of his weight forward, drinking in all of his reactions.

Gundham was quaking, arm threatening to return and hide his face but Souda wasn’t going to let him this time. 

He leaned over and grabbed his arm, pushing it into the pillows besides his head and lacing their finger's together. Gundham was weightless beneath him, not even fighting against the restriction. Souda caught a glimpse of gray eyes and flushed cheeks before he latched onto the stretched skin of his Adam's apple. And Souda, while swallowing up the vibrations of moans and whimpers through kisses, continued to push forward, ever so slightly. 

Gundham hissed beneath him, bringing his free arm up to wrap around his back, urging him to go deeper despite his bodies protests. 

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew.” Souda laughed into his throat. 

“Nonsense.” 

And then those legs rose up and buckled against Souda’s lower back and he was pulled in, all the way to the hilt. 

“Hah!” 

It was hot, incredibly so, a throbbing wet heat that enveloped his entire cock. 

He was stunned, bracing up on shaky arms to look at the breeder. 

Despite attempting to hide it, Gundham was wincing below him, Back arched to accommodate the intrusion. 

“Shit- You don’t….Are you okay?” 

He was panting, bottom lip quivering as the muscles in his face relaxed and he rolled his head to the side, cheek pressed against the pillows. 

“Nothing I cannot handle…” 

Souda grimaced. “Ok...I don’t know If I should be relieved or worried though…” 

Gundham scrutinized him and then had the audacity to look smug right now, his voice came back thick. “Quit your fretting, I’m exactly where you want me to be right now, am I not?” 

Souda’s breath hitched and he moved, pushing his knees into the mattress as Gundham's body moved with his, breaking his composure. 

And it was just enough to feel the gentle slide of muscle around his shaft. 

The pleasure was immense, tight walls pulling him in further. His mind was racing, _I’m fucking Gundham...And he’s letting me..._ His heart thumped, Although he knew he could stop this at any time if he truly wanted to, he felt caught, like an animal trapped in a cage. A cage he wanted to be in. 

And Gundham was watching him through pleading eyes. 

Waiting. 

Like a sliver of light, he was granted a beacon of confidence, pushing his fears to the furthest part of his mind and found his voice again. 

“Y-yeah.” And then he began moving with shallow thrusts. 

“Fuck- Yeah, it’s exactly—where I want you-.” 

He was moving steadily now and Gundham's breath hitched, sighing he melted into him, strong arms wrapped tight around his back, holding the warmth of his body in place with each snap of his hips. 

It was perfect, warm and wet and just _Perfect._

He released a guttural moan, from deep within his stomach, pressing his face into Gundham’s shoulder. He smelled of lube, sweat, vanilla and alcohol and he wanted more of it, his senses were on edge right now, sending shockwaves of arousal throughout every nerve in his body. 

“Shit- ah Yer...So good... Too good for me….Fuck- ya feel ah- so good inside-.” He was falling apart, hands clawing into the sheets besides the breeder’s head. Tongue lolling out onto warm skin. 

Gundham was whimpering, discordant and soft as he was pushed forward with each thrust until he was digging nails into flesh to keep them steady when Souda glided past his prostate. 

“F-Fuck!” He hissed, kicking his legs out in desperation, causing Souda to almost stop from the shock, _did Gundham just swear?_

Gundham was gasping now, voice thick and syrupy right besides his ear. 

Souda pulled back but could barely see from the sweep of pink that blocked his vision. 

He peered between where they were connected and groaned, watching himself sliding into the heat of his body was better than any porn he’d ever seen. 

“Fuck- Gundham, Yer too good hah- I can’t believe- yer doing this with someone like me--.” It was stupid babbling nonsense. Something he knew he was prone to. 

But Gundham was taking this in, and then despite his condition he was tightening his legs around his waist, locking them together and the mechanic whipped his head up, whimpering from the stimulation. 

“And do you believe you are worthy of it?” He breathed.

“H-Huh?” 

Gundham was smiling, teeth flashing for just a second. 

“Do you believe you are worthy of this moment? A mortal being allowed to mount a God of Destruction?” 

Souda’s brain was spiraling. Confusion brinking his orgasmic haze

“I-I don’t know-.” He whined. 

“Hm..” 

And then Gundham was caressing his face. Forcing Souda’s fuchsia gaze unto his own. 

His heart skipped. 

He was cooing, sweat glistened his forehead as he breathed serenely, thumb toying over his lips and holding him as if he were one of his hamsters. Intensely calm despite currently being speared on his dick. 

“Kazuichi, virtuous beast, although we are at this point you still find it unbelievable, am I not beneath you right now? You must raise your spirit higher lest you sink into the lowest pits of hell, now I ask again, are you worthy of this moment?” 

Souda almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, regardless he was enchanted, even when he felt that thumb glide over his jagged maw.

 _What kind of dirty talk is this?_ However it was making him feel things. Things he didn’t want to feel. His beacon was crumbling under the pressure. 

“I...fuck..I’m unsure.” Incredulous, his voice came out brittle and frail. 

Gundham frowned and then he was moving those hands down past Souda’s flank and grabbing the swell of his ass, pushing him deeper inside. 

Souda choked on a moan at the sensation, hips restricted. 

“Blasphemous, we are entwining our energies together, cultivating a new bond...And I am grateful for sharing it with you, enjoying myself as much I have enjoyed you. You have surprised me upon every obstacle, leaving me yearning for more and resulting in this moment, I am giving myself to you, yet you speak ill of your spirit, now I ask in finality, are you worthy of this moment?” 

Souda’s heart almost beat out of his ribcage. He didn’t know what to say. 

It was one of the stranger moments in his life, being forced to praise himself mid coitus. Yet in some ways he was right. He felt selfish, He had let his lust take control, neglecting to admit this was more than a quick fuck. They were sharing a moment together, a first moment in different ways for either of them. Although he may have been a lowly mortal any other day, in this temporary moment, he wasn’t. At least he certainly didn't feel like one. He looked down at those familiar gray eyes. Dilated and beholden by emotion and he found his voice again.

“I..Yes….” 

Gundham sighed but didn’t let up. 

“I… am...I-fuck.I’m worthy.” His hips stuttered, voice cracking on emotion. 

“Excellent.” Gundham purred, pulling away. 

And then he was wrapping those arms around his waist again, pulling their torsos closer. 

“Now mean it-.”

Souda buried his face into his shoulder, drinking in his scent. 

Mean it.

_Mean it._

Already familiar with Gundham’s body he moved on autopilot. 

Grazing teeth into the flesh of his shoulder he began thrusting again. Hands tightening around those thighs as they swung back and forth from the movements. Gundham moaned, high pitched and needy and Souda felt himself fall with him, although it may have also been because Gundham pulled their bodies back, past the pillows, onto the flat of his back. And Souda hissed, bracing his arms into the sheets. 

Gravity allowed him to sink deeper into the heat of his body, drinking in all the sounds he made right in his ear. 

“Hah-Hah-”

Gundham was bracing his heels against his lower back, coiling around him like an anaconda with its prey. 

And Souda was relentless. He was swelling, writhing in arousal from the reactions he was gaining. The bed was shaking from their movements, around the isolated aura of their passionate escapade. 

And then Gundham was speaking again, a tone, with words he’d never heard him utter before.

“Gods~ You’re incredible, Kaz.”

Souda felt himself breaking. _This wasn’t supposed to happen._

“You feel- Incredible inside me, hah- Please..Don’t ever stop-.”

He was moving so fast, combined with Gundham’s words a fire started in his belly. A familiar build of heat, nerves tensing in preparation for release. 

He positioned just right, grazing his aching cock against the gland of his prostate. Gundham gasped. Tightening around him so hard Souda himself was keening. Arms shaking from where they clenched at the sheets. They cursed together. But the man below him was losing it. 

“There! Please! Again!” He convulsed, chasing his own orgasm, begging, no, reacting in tune to Souda’s movements. 

And Souda abided, Thrusting against it over and over again. 

“Hah~! Oh Gods! Kaz- Kaz- you’re so good!”

Souda bit hard into flesh, feeling the pop of his veins against his tongue as he produced another loud yelp that cut into the air of the confined room. 

He snaked a quivering hand in between them, grabbing the swell of Gundham’s cock that had been bouncing in between their bodies the whole time. 

Gundham moaned, high pitched and desperate and Souda was dragging his hand down the heat of his length, spilling lube and precum all over their stomachs. 

Gundham bucked, arched, grabbed at anything he could. Raking his nails down Souda’s back again, unable to control himself anymore, completely lost within the clutches of his hedonism. 

Except he was still calling out for Souda. As if he needed him. 

“Ah~! Kaz, my Dark Prince, my lovely consort, please, don’t give up on me-!” 

Souda wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was completely enamored, watching Gundham lose control beneath him. It was something completely exotic, reducing the Supreme Lord of Darkness to such a needy state, It felt wrong in so many ways, but to witness it himself, and being the one to cause it was incredible and he wanted to savor it forever. His chest swelled as his hand fisted his cock into submission and watched as Gundham’s face twisted into unbridled euphoria before him.

And then suddenly his dark eyes fluttered shut, everything clicking together, he threw his head back and yelped. “Ah~! -Kaz-Kaz-I’m!”

Souda couldn’t even respond as he was lurched forward from the force. 

With a crescendo of moans and ragged gasps, his hips snapped up, spewing nonsense and even a colorful curse thrown in, he was cumming in Souda’s hand, spilling sheens of white across their stomachs, coating Souda’s hand and painting his bruised chest in droplets. 

His whole body was clenching, unravelling below him, fingernails raking long scratches into Souda’s back, his shoulders and his arms, And he moaned himself, feeling the throb of constricting muscle around his cock as he rode out his orgasm. “Fuck-!“ He hissed through clenched teeth. 

It looked intense, from the way he was convulsing and seizing beneath him. 

_Holy shit._

And Souda was quaking with emotion, desperately needing to release. He let go of his softening cock and fell forward, into the slick of the man’s cum, already at his limit and bit into the spot under his ear, using both hands to grip at either side of his waist, pulling his body closer. 

Gundham was still twitching beneath him, bringing a shaky hand up to thread through pink hair and he nuzzled into him, muttering kind words of praise into his ears. Jumbles of ‘you did so well’ and ‘you’re perfect’ were shot like bullets of emotion straight into his heart. 

Souda’s hips were moving on their own, brain stuck in a haze of lust, yet his eyes felt wet for some reason and he didn’t know why. 

It was too much. _Too good._

He shunted forward into tight heat. The fire brinking against the lid. 

“Fuck-Fuck-Gundham- I’m gonna- ah!” 

He stuttered, blood boiling and muscles clenching, he sobbed, actually sobbed into his shoulder. _Why?_

And then before he could process it any further he was cumming as well. 

Tipping over the edge, knees buckling beneath him as he shunted on the tips of his toes and dug fingernails into pale flesh. Body wound up so tight he almost collapsed from the release, Unable to control himself anymore he bit down so hard he tasted the coppery tinge of blood. 

An accident. 

But Gundham was merely whimpering into it. Thigh's still woven impossibly tight against his flank. Too hollowed out to react. 

He was secreting fluids, too many fluids. Not only was he filling Gundham up with his release, he was crying. Spilling hot wet tears down the planes of his face and onto the wound on Gundham’s neck. 

His hips sputtered a few more times involuntarily and then it was over. 

Panting between each other. They didn't say anything. Coming down from the high. 

_It was incredible_.

Being here with Gundham was incredible. 

_So why?_

Souda stifled another sob. 

_Why am I crying?_

Gundham hadn’t seemed to notice yet. Chest heaving beneath him. Souda didn’t even care that he was laying in cum right now. His skin was prickling with sweat, he wanted to melt into the warmth of his body and fall asleep because he was so fucking tired and overwhelmed. 

That hand was still stroking his hair, petting him, nearly lulling him to sleep although tears continued to brink his vision.

After a few moments he composed himself enough to ease his hiccuping and Gundham was pushing his other arm against him, _gently_ but it was urging Souda to move and so he rose, unsticking their torsos. 

He made an effort to hide his face, hide his shame and then he was pulling out and sitting back on his haunches to steady his breathing. 

Gundham sighed, wincing slightly and then pulled his legs towards his body and relaxed against the pillows. 

“That was quite...Satisfying…” He breathed, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his forehead. 

“Mhm-.” Souda moved away, using his forearm to wipe away a few tears as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked through the curtainless window. He wanted to break down, but he couldn’t. 

Not here. 

Despite all of his limbs feeling like gelatin and the booming tempo of his heartbeat, He arose, slowly picking up his pants and slipping them on. He scowled at the cum coating his chest and stomach and did his best to wipe it off with a discarded sock. 

If Gundham was watching he didn’t say anything. 

His lungs ached and he didn’t want to leave Gundham here alone after that, but he needed an excuse.

“I’m going for a smoke.” He deadpanned, walking on shaky legs over to where his shoes lay and slipped them on. 

He heard Gundham shift behind him. 

“Oh….Be cautious..” His voice was odd, airy and exhausted. 

“I will.” 

He retrieved his items along with his phone and stepped out into the fluorescent hallway. Closing the door and standing there. Brain buzzing as his eyes adjusted to the lights. 

He walked a few feet. 

Not even in the right direction, where the elevator was. It wasn’t like he was familiar with this place after-all. 

He mindlessly walked over to the stairs and opened the door. Staring blankly down the spiraling concrete staircase. 

Every step felt like he was about to fall. 

He reached a shaky hand into his pocket, retrieving a cigarette, his mouth curled around it, but it felt weightless. 

He should've really waited until he was outside but he needed something, anything to distract himself. 

He flicked his lighter, but he just couldn’t quite get it. Fingers trembling too much. 

He flicked it again 

And again. 

And again. 

But only smoke came out, tinging his nostrils, 

he was shaking, and then choking 

And a soft hiccup bubbled out from his lips and the stick fell from his mouth. 

He leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. Not even making it to the first floor. 

And he let himself cry into his arms. 

_Fuck._

He swiped a bare arm across his face. 

_What's wrong with me?_

He was overwhelmed, overwhelmed from his post orgasmic haze, and especially with Gundham.

He should still be there with him still. Although he wasn’t planning on abandoning the breeder this time. He just needed to cry...And then he’d go back up. He didn’t want to burden him with his tears. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He felt guilt materialize in his chest. Like a spider webbing strings of emotions throughout his body, connecting threads of confusion and doubt. Gundham's words flushed in his chest. 

Incredibly kind, although laced by lust. He felt wanted. 

Loved even. 

But it only filled him with insecurity. There were no ‘I love you’s’ thrown into the garble of their passionate exchange of words. They weren’t even dating. Souda had thrown himself between those thighs without a second thought, believing there to be no emotion other than sexual desire between two rivals. And it could possibly be fun. And it was..

But now it was killing him. Because he loved hearing Gundham praise him, loved pretending they were something more. And it was killing him to consider the possibility that he had only said those things to intensify their lovemaking. Despite having it forced out of him, he didn't feel _worthy_...He had walked into it brimming with confidence at seeing the breeder writhe beneath him, but Gundham had broken in a satisfying way, leaving Souda instead as the sobbing mess all because he dared to make Souda feel loved.. 

He felt a buzz and wiped away a stray tear, blackened with mascara and reached into his pocket for his phone. 

His heart sunk. 

26 missed calls. 

18 from Sonia and 8 from Fuyuhiko. 

_God what would Sonia think if she found out about this? That we broke her promise to fuck in a random hotel room? She’s gonna kill me, or both of us for that matter._

And Fuyuhiko, he wasn’t even sure how to approach that...

He wasn’t prepared to have a conversation with either of them right now and so he wiped away another tear. Attempting to collect himself so he could go back. 

Suddenly the sharp clack of a heel on concrete raised the hairs on the back of his neck, disturbing all of his senses and stopping his train of thought.

He flinched, eyes catching the glint of a tall laced boot in front of him and followed it up to the expanse of a pale leg until he was looking up at enormous pink ponytails and pale blue eyes that widened in awe. 

“Jesus, the fuck happened to you?”

Souda’s mouth hung open but he quickly shut it. 

“Junko?!” 

She feigned shock. “Kazuichi?!” followed by a dry laugh.

Souda frowned and then she was reaching a hand out, he tentatively took it and rose to his feet, feeling weightless and confused. 

“W-Why aren’t you with Miu and the others?” He asked, trying not to sound like he’d just been crying, despite the fact that it probably didn’t even matter. 

She smirked and crossed her arms. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Souda didn’t respond, he just glared at her and she scoffed, dropping her arms to her side. 

“Fine- I actually wasn’t hangin- out with em, I’m here on business and just needed to appear casual.” 

Souda gave her a puzzled look. _Business? Why the hell is she here though? Was she following us?_

“And no, us meeting here is purely coincidental, I swear.” She picked at one her nails, pursing her lips. 

Souda didn’t believe her. 

“So you’re here on a business trip?” 

The corners of her mouth curled, ever so slightly. Souda didn’t know a lot about Junko. She didn’t go to Hope’s Peak Academy and tonight was his first time actually seeing her in person but Souda had heard about her every so often when Miu would speak of her, and from what he knew she was someone he didn’t want to be closely involved with. 

“Almost, I just needed a place to sleep… Say….” Her eyes scanned him, up and down and Souda felt violated. “You’re exactly the person I wanted to run into…”

“Wha-?”

She placed her hands on her hips. 

“You’re not here alone, right? That goth dude is with you...Isn’t he?” 

Souda’s heart-rate increased. _Something isn’t right..._

“And w-what if he is?” 

She laughed. “Don’t play coy, you’re all red and covered in scratches and you stink of fucking cum and sweat. And I know for sure you didn’t leave here with anyone else-. ” 

Souda turned beet red and looked away from those oceanic eyes. 

She hummed, preening her nails again. 

“He caused a little bit of an _incident_ today with one of my clients...Although Taro is quite retarded, he sorta walked into that one by-” She snickered. “By fucking flirting with _you.”_ Souda frowned, mind wracking itself for an explanation to this madness.

“….Regardless he really ripped into me because of it, but I think I finally put the pieces together…” 

_Was she the one who punched the fish tank then? Actually that makes a lot of sense..._

Souda watched as she dispelled a wallet from her belt, and with it an ID, she held it out in front of his face, threateningly, as if it were a weapon. 

He narrowed his eyes, adjusting to what he was seeing and then his heart skipped a beat. 

It was Gundham’s ID, his school photo and major printed on the front. _He must have left it in the bar or dropped it during the fight._

“W-why do you have that?” 

She retracted her hand. Scanning the cards. 

“Gundham Tanaka, Ultimate Animal Breeder, pursuing Zoology. She flipped through another ID and some receipts. “Avid animal lover, frequenter of shelters and what’s this? A phone number for JSEA?” 

Souda scowled, teeth baring at her devilish mannerisms. 

“W-What the hell are you getting at here?” 

She hummed. 

“Well, you see, my clients are missing mmm, quite a few exotic animals, very expensive creatures mind you, so they hired me to track down the perpetrator. And I was able to conclude it was a student at Hope’s Peak Academy, the only issue was who? But….Who else could it be besides the biggest animal rights activist on the campus and now with this number, it’s all the proof I need.”

Souda’s heart sank, limbs feeling cold. 

_Taro was...Ohno… He had been associated with the illegal animal traders Gundham had mentioned, and so was Junko for that matter?_ _What was their name again? But how could this happen? Taro did say he ran a family owned business.. Was it? Shit... This isn’t good._

His fingers twitched, although horrified with an icy chill down his spine, he was shaking with anger as well. 

“Y-You can’t- Don’t you dare do-”

“Ah- So you understand the predicament then? Now hold on, I’m not gonna hurt him. I’m not even going to say anything. All I want is your silence as well as your compliance..” She huffed. “Shit...That rhymed..” 

Souda swallowed nervously and nodded, looking to his feet. His chest was aching with how much his heart was slamming against his ribcage. 

“Good…. Now that I have my evidence. I want a proposition from you….Can we meet again when you’re well….More composed…?” 

“Why should I trust you?” 

She frowned, tongue darting out from in between bared teeth like a snake’s. 

“Because if you don’t….I’ll be forced to spread this information to my clients. And Gundham may as well be good as gone at that point. He’s been causin’ a lot of issues for em lately and now that Taro’s had his teeth kicked in too, well shit...He’s gonna want Gundham’s head on a pike ” She laughed again, shoulders and pigtails shaking with the outburst. 

She closed the wallet and held it over Souda’s trembling hands. 

“You can give this back...I don’t need it anymore anyways.” 

He shot her a glare and took the item, quickly stuffing it into his pocket. 

She stepped aside, producing a sheet of paper with printed text on one side. 

“Now….About meeting….I’ll give you my number, you text me tomorrow at sunset. And I’ll direct you where I want to meet. Deal?”

Souda nodded slowly when she handed him the paper, not entirely processing this. Arms and legs moving on their own volition. Entire body shaking with fear. If he thought he was in deep shit before by getting into this mess with Gundham, nothing had prepared him for this.. 

“Good….” 

And then she stepped aside, boots clacking on concrete before Souda could speak again. 

“Now run along, back to the little animal thief...Doing....” She gave him a disgusted look “Whatever the hell it was you two were doing...And remember….” She sank down to her knees to retrieve the cigarette he had dropped. 

“One word, if he even knows I was here and that we even spoke, I’ll make sure both of you are as good as dead.” 

Souda swallowed when she handed him the cigarette with an impish grin. He took it with nimble fingers and turned on his heels to book it. Up the stairs, heart and mind racing. He had to get away, this wasn’t real, it couldn’t be? Although Gundham was still waiting for him. But how could he face him? A horrible sequence of events had just unfolded in front of him at the expense of his sanity. And he had to keep his trap shut less it got even worse. _He can’t find out. I have to calm down… Get it together… Or else we’ll both be in danger._

  
  
_____

It was eerily quiet, save for the rumble of automobiles in the distance. 

Gundham was beginning to feel sticky and the soreness was finally settling into his body as he was lay splayed out on the bed. 

“Curses-.” He mumbled to no one in particular. 

He was quite perturbed by Kazuichi’s abrupt disappearance, although he was aware the pink haired beast was prone to becoming overwhelmed, and he was understanding on that aspect. It still caused a prickle of worry to flow into his already hazy mind. Kazuichi had already escaped on him once. _Would he neglect to return upon this predicament as well?_

_Unlikely...There was nowhere to escape and he had not retrieved the keys to his vehicular machine._

Gundham lifted himself up on shaky thighs and sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

Perhaps Kazuichi was ashamed of himself?

His heart thumped in his chest. 

_Did I approach this way too recklessly? He is quite fragile, at least emotionally._

The breeder felt a trickle of worry and self doubt at the thought that he could possibly be regretting this. 

_Did I come on much too strongly at the end? Does he believe me to be foul? For acting so shamelessly?_

He frowned, trying to push the thought away. It wasn't good to fret without proper discussion. 

Up until recently he had not even known this familiar mortal would want to pursue him sexually or even romantically in any respect. 

Although that did not mean he was completely oblivious. The frightened way he acted was characteristic although heightened by an insatiable embarrassment due to their fight. Gundham himself was actually flattered by the emotions he could not hide. 

Initially because of his overly observing nature he actually knew Kazuichi stored a sort of lust for him ever since that night. 

It was obvious, written all across his sun damaged face. Gundham however maintained a belief that it was of utmost importance for the pink one to attempt to dissuade these thoughts. Distract himself, pursue his dearest she-cat instead to battle them or even to feign a friendship so he could poison the breeder when he got the chance. 

Do anything he could besides react on his desires and to rid himself of those sinful thoughts. 

But no. 

The fact that he had actually been actively pursuing him the whole time was what shook his vessel. He knew of his own desires and instead of retreat he had wanted it. 

Gundham, as keen as was on mortal behavior had been left stunned. How could he have believed the entire time that Kazuichi could not process his thoughts? He had underestimated him, surely. The man used to tremble around him, it could have been fear as well? Fear of his own lust. Instead he had proven his worth instead, unravelled in front of him.

And above him.

His face turned red.

And the fact he himself had fallen into his clutches also disturbed him immensely. Although he had been initially running on intoxicated fuel and lost inhibitions that broke his typical mantra. 

_Participating in coitus with a mortal of all things?_

Although Kazuichi had revealed himself to be quite charming in the past few weeks. Albeit unconventionally.. 

In fact Kazuichi’s fears themselves had gotten under his skin, like a worm that had slowly festered its way up into his brain, dispelling all ethics aside and riddled his cohesion with indecorous decisions. He had been afraid he wasn't wild enough, boring even.

A virgin at 22 years of age? Of course this had never bothered him before, spending time with his beasts and rescuing endangered creatures were far superior to any sort of nefarious human activity he could participate in, yet the years of isolation were weighing down on him. And he had allowed himself to slip. (Although _slip_ was an understatement at this point) Fueled by the chaos of the night he yearned to prove himself, but now that such an act has taken place. 

He wasn’t quite sure... How he should feel. 

_Was it guilt? No. It was actually quite fulfilling, despite the odd circumstances…_

The divinities of fate had guided him tonight yet he had no idea where he wanted it to lead afterwards. And yet there was still a possibility the fanged one could detach himself their relationship. He was prepared for it. 

Gundham’s thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again and he met with that familiar face, bright eyes and messy pink hair. 

Although he appeared frazzled, shuffling his weight onto each foot and then he was closing the door with a trembling hand. 

Kazuichi then began pulling his pants off, shuffling them over his hips and kicking them onto the floor. 

Once he was naked again he sighed, swiping a hand across his sweat sheened forehead. 

Gundham sat up a bit more and they shared a glance. 

“Uh...Hey.” He spoke, sharp teeth flashing through the beginnings of a nervous smile. 

“Hi.” 

Kazuichi sheepishly took a few steps forward, looking down at his feet. He appeared nervous, as he configured his next words, although still incredibly adorable. This was common for him. Sometimes he needed to take a moment before speaking less he babbled nonsense. 

“Do..Do you wanna take another shower?” He finally cut in. 

Gundham sat up, bracing on his arms. 

“Together?” 

Kazuichi’s face flushed the same color as his hair. 

“Uh..Yeah..Unless ya don’t-?”

“I would enjoy that..” 

The mechanic nodded, scratching the back of his head.

They started the shower. Both standing naked in the tiny bathroom. It was quite cramped but neither of them seemed to care. 

He stared at Kazuichi’s tanned back, Long scratches were carved into his skin. A symbol of his desire. It was likely they would sting upon entering the aqueous chamber.

Gundham stared at his own chest, bringing fingers up to run over drying cum and planes of hickies and bites. The fanged one had really done a number on him... He felt a sting at his neck, _and even drew blood here_..He rather enjoyed the marks though. They made him feel devious in a good way. 

Kazuichi looked back at him, voice lilted on the beginnings of a timid tremble in his throat before he quickly swallowed it down.

Gundham wasn’t quite sure what had him so anxious all of a sudden. He wanted to dispel those worries. 

“I uh- I think it’s warm enough now.”

“Hm..”

Before the pink haired could step into the stream though, Gundham was caressing his jaw, sliding fingers over his chin and pulling his head towards him, looking down into those wild pink eyes. 

He blinked in confusion and moved to accommodate. 

And then he was leaning forward and kissing the shorter man slowly and tenderly. His lips felt raw and bruised however this did not perturb him. 

Kazuichi’s breath hitched beneath him and then he was melting into it, wrapping his arms around the breeder’s neck and sighing. 

Gundham couldn’t help running his hands over his freckled flank. Feeling the softness of his skin. 

They pulled back and Kazuichi paused between them, staring blankly at the floor. 

“Sonia’s gonna be pissed.” He grumbled 

“I know…” 

He sniffled a bit and Gundham suddenly realized the black staining his cheeks. _Had he been crying?_

He decided not to press him as they were equally exhausted. 

They stepped into the stream, neglecting to wash their hair as they had already done so prior. And they held each other, using the cheap hotel soap to wash the sweat and cum off their skin. it was all too soft, like sinking into fuzzy warmth. Since Gundham preferred isolation in the shower, he never imagined sharing this moment with Kazuichi could be so tantalizing. They didn’t speak much. Merely enjoying the warmth of the water and each other’s presence and then they were shutting it off and drying with towels. 

Kazuichi was the first to hop into the bed. Laying against the pillows, body curling up in a fetal position with pink haired splayed carelessly behind him, he sighed deeply. 

Gundham was working on drying his chest off. 

He looked towards the light switch and tilted his head. 

“May I extinguish the light?”

“Yeah..” 

He did so, plunging the room into darkness and then he was moving to lay besides the mechanic. 

He stirred at first. They were laying side by side, stiffly for several moments and then Kazuichi was sighing, shaky and slow. 

“Can you hold me?” 

Gundham craned his neck, staring at the silhouette of his form quietly facing the wall. He appeared small and frail, like a beaten animal. 

Something may have been amiss, although he was too tired to chastise him. And so without a word he shifted forward, wrapping his arms around the mechanic’s slim waist and pulling him flush to his body. He rested his chin on his shoulder and relaxed into the expanse of pink hair, drinking in his scent. 

And they lay there in the dark, chests rising and falling as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Exhaustion peaked Gundham’s eyes, nearly on the precipice of slumber.

However something was disturbing him. Kazuichi smelled of sage and remnants of hotel soap. Although his natural aroma beneath as well was enticing, a piece was missing.. Despite having gone for a smoke..He had not picked up on the scent of nicotine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was technically the first smut i've written start to finish,,, I hope it's not too cheesy although it does get emotional at the end there,, Also I actually don't see Souda as a top, or a bottom for that matter, I don't really like fixed roles in mlm relationships, I just felt like this was the appropriate approach as I just don't see kaz as a spur of the moment bottom lol(would probs need a more comfy atmosphere for that), Gundham on the other hand jus screams 'i can handle any challenge'  
> I plan on more smut btw in between the plot I've set up too, although I'm going to have to take a small break for finals I hope this chapter can sate yall before I get back into the swing of things. As always I appreciate you all, all your encouragement has really pushed my limits in writing <3 
> 
> Oh uh also I made a spotify playlist of songs that inspired me/remind of my this fic if anyone is interested :) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1AgFj6DldDxBTTdjiutjJD?si=30wF5kjEQ7KTkiSjbYtHNA

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon. Let me know your thoughts, I love reading comments


End file.
